


Home, a place where I can go, to take this off my shoulders, someone take me home

by dr_bella_vixen



Series: Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cheryl Tops, F/F, Falling In Love, Famous, Fluff and Smut, I’m sorry pls don’t kill me, Memory Loss, Penelope Blossom is a good mom, Slow Burn, Toni Tops, they switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_bella_vixen/pseuds/dr_bella_vixen
Summary: After her accident which caused her to forget the past 7 years of her life, Toni goes back home with Cheryl.She have to learn how to live all over again in the middle of the spotlight and most importantly fall in love for the second time with Cheryl Blossom.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448185
Comments: 163
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> No I am not dead, just didn't knew how to start this whole thing for the second time.
> 
> Also I'd like to thank all of y'all who left kudos or comments on the first part of the triology.
> 
> For those who did not read "It would take a whole lot of medication, to realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore" (used to be called the beggining), aka the first part, I HIGHLY suggest you read it, for the sole purpose of understanding what is happening in here. 
> 
> Like always, i hope you enjoy this chapter and kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> also i didn't double check spelling or typos so please don't mind them
> 
> I honnestly don't know when I'll update, i guess i'll just go with the flow  
> Follow me on twitter : @rivergreysbella :))

Toni slowly opened her eyes when she heard the birds chirping right outside her bedroom window. She took a second to analyse the environment she currently was in.

_Purple and Pink all around her_

She let out a small chuckle remembering the story Cheryl had told her the night before. When they bought the house, both the woman made a deal. Cheryl would get to decorate their bedroom, and Toni could do the guests bedroom. Toni thought she got played when the redhead told her about it, but oh well, past Toni seemed to think it was a great deal.

-

_Toni patiently waited while her girlfriend looked and examined each and every red bedding she could find. The brunette couldn’t help but smile at Cheryl, who looked like a child in a candy store._

_“I think this one would be perfect! What do you think Tee Tee?” Cheryl said turning to face her girlfriend, a bedding package in her hands._

_“Red? Really?” Toni joked. Of course, it was going to be red, what other colour would Miss. Cheryl Blossom pick for their room. “I think it’s lovely babe”_

_“Yeah I thought that maybe we could’ve had red bedding with Marcus from Paw Patrol imprinted on it but then I remembered that we were adults” Cheryl laughed, since Toni had decided on a My Little Pony bedding for the guests bedroom._

_“For my defense, it will barely be a guests’ bedroom. Mostly it is going to be Daggy and Junebug’s room and kids absolutely love cartoons.” Toni replicated, smirking._

_“Kids surely do, and apparently so does a certain 23 years old.”_

_Toni laughed and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend comment. Maybe, just maybe, she was right and she did like cartoons. But hey, they made a deal._

_Cheryl did the master bedroom and Toni the guests’. Toni knew this was a terrible deal, she was going to sleep in a room that fully resembled her girlfriend’s personality, while the door to the guests’ bedroom will mostly remain closed, but Toni didn’t care._

_All she cared about was seeing her girlfriend happy, and if fully decorating their bedroom made Cheryl happy, then Toni was also happy._

_-_

The brunette looked up from the window when she heard three little knocks coming from her door, shortly followed by a head of fiery hair. The girls exchanged a quick smile, before Cheryl put down a cup of coffee for Toni.

“So, how did you sleep? Was it good?” The redhead asked, sipping her own coffee.

“Wasn’t the best. But I’ve had worst.”

“I know…” Cheryl sympathized.

-

_Toni had told to Cheryl some of the nights she had to spent sleeping either on a bench outside in Riverdale, or just simply in the school’s air vents. Sometimes fights about her sexuality with her parents ended up with them kicking her out for an undetermined period of time._

_Depending on the severity of the fight and her parents’ mood, it would be a day, sometimes a month, so Toni had to find her own ways to survive throughout the night, or more like **nights**. _

_Thankfully, she had close friends like Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs, who would let her occasionally crash on their couches, with their parents’ approval._

_Toni likes to think this is why she is such a light sleeper who can fall asleep basically everywhere. She just got used to being alert at all time during her sleep, while she also got used to good old fashion concrete being her bed for the night during her teens._

-

“Uh, not to be rude or anything Miss. Blosso-”

“Cheryl.”

“Right” Toni nervously chuckled. “Cheryl, would it be possible for you to help me into my wheelchair?”

Cheryl smiled at the woman beside her. She was making progress.

_Baby steps_

The CEO helped her, whatever-they-were, to her wheelchair since she couldn’t get herself there because in the accident, Toni had fractured both her Tibia as well as her femurs. She also had a subdural hematoma, triggering her memory loss and her small, but noticeable, personality change. She also fractured her ulnas, which almost recovered during her time at the hospital.

Now in English, Toni fractured her big legs bones and her hips’, which still needed time to heal, therefore was the reason why she was in a wheelchair, while her arms fractures had time to heal almost properly while she was in a coma. As for her brain, a subdural hematoma is a brain bleed which was located in her frontal lobe, thus why it affected her memory and behavior.

-

Cheryl was sitting on the loveseat facing Toni, her laptop in her lap, getting some work done for Bloom, while Toni leafed through a photo album.

_Who the fuck still uses photo albums?_

She turned another page and looked at the pictures in front of her. Her 27th birthday party.

The page was flooded while pictures of their friends and family. She let out a small chuckle as she laid her eyes on a certain picture.

_Of course, Sweet Pea would drunk dance on a table_

Then there was a picture of her with Juniper and Dagwood, while she was blowing out her candles.

Juniper was sitting on her lap while Dagwood stood beside her. The twins were helping her blow her birthday candles, their little cheeks inflated with air. Then right next to it was another picture, still of her and the twins, but Cheryl was in this one with them.

_Silly faces, obviously._

Maybe Toni didn’t remember that day, but she somehow knew doing the faces were her own idea. Juniper had her eyes crossed and her tongue poked through her teeth, while Dagwood, who was missing his two front teeth, stretched his mouth with his pointer fingers. Cheryl was also sticking her tongue out, but her eyes were closed, and well Toni, she was looking at Cheryl, stars in her eyes, smiling so hard her cheeks must’ve hurt.

Looking at the look on her face, Toni knew she used to be in love with Cheryl. Obviously, she knew they used to date, but she didn’t realize how much she loved her until she saw that one picture.

_Wow, she was in love, love._

_She was in love in the, let you eat the last piece of pizza, pretend to like your stupid reality TV shows, let you decorate our bedroom just to make you happy, kind of love. And god did she wish she could get it back._

All of these 7 years, these hundreds of days and memories spent by Cheryl’s side were all gone. She wished she could go to Cheryl and tell her that she remembered everything, but her mind was filled with a blank spot.

It’s like she never existed in for almost the last decade, and yes it did suck for Cheryl but it also sucked so much worst for Toni.

Cheryl had the satisfaction of knowing and remembering all of their moments spent together, while Toni felt like she died 7 years ago and recently came back to life.

Toni sighed before returning her eyes back to the silly faces picture.

_Juniper looked so much like Cheryl._

The brunette knew the girl’s father was Cheryl’s twin brother, but it almost like Juniper was Cheryl’s twin and not Jason.

_They were so cute_

And in an instant, Toni remembered. Not everything, but still.

_She remembered._

“Penny for a girl, and Tommy for a boy” she said, looking at Cheryl, who’s head shot straight up.

“We were talking about have a baby, and we settled on Penny Rose for a girl because of your mom and your Nana, and Tommy Cliff for a boy because of my grandfather and you dad.” Toni said her eyes locked with Cheryl’s who just looked at her a blank look on her face. “Right?”

Cheryl nodded, tears threatening to fall.

“I was supposed to get inseminated, before you had the accident and we spent the whole night up, talking about baby names.”

“When? When was the appointment?”

“Doesn’t matter. What does matter is some of your memory is coming back.”

“Yes, it does matter to me Cheryl.” Toni said loudly. “When?”

Cheryl paused, biting her bottom lip. Toni saw the tear running down her right cheek.

_Come on Cheryl, answer me_

Still no answer

_I want to know_

Cheryl took a deep breath and sighed

_So..?_

“This morning, at 11.” The redhead said sniffing and wiping the tears that rolled down to her chin. “The appointment was this morning at 11”

Toni felt her heart clench, before bursting into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!
> 
> Just so y'all know, I wasn't suppose to upload this chapter until Wednesday but since the next chapter is somewhat sad (???) (and so is this one ) i decided to give y'all this chapter as a pls don't kill me gift :) 
> 
> Right now my schedule is like the last part (On Sundays and Wednesdays) but me me you never know...
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy as always and per usual i didn't double check for typos or spelling
> 
> Follow me on twitter @rivergreysbella :)

“Overall, how would you describe your mood, Miss Topaz”

_Broken, exhausted, frustrated, damaged or depressed?_

Toni sighed, thinking about her answer

_Maybe it was all of the above_

“I’m fine” the patient answered, a weak smile on her face “A little bit tired, but I’m fine”

_No, you’re not. You’re far from fine Toni and you know it._

The therapist removed her glasses and examined Toni. The room was in such a silence you could hear the clock’s hands ticking, and even if the sound was hushed, for Toni it felt deafening.

“How would you describe your relationship with Miss Blossom?”

“She’s kind and patient, which is always nice.”

“And how, in your opinion, would you say, she helped you to recover some of your memory?”

_The talking, the albums, the videos… Cheryl was so full of hope, but almost none of it worked. The last thing Toni remembered were the baby names they had agreed to before her accident. Almost a full month had passed since her last memory, as well as the time spent with her therapist. Toni felt miserable. She had it all, everything she always wanted was hers._

_At least until her accident._

_Sure, Cheryl was still there, and so was her job, her friends, and Cheryl’s family, which used to be also her family. But even with their presence, Toni never felt more alone. She had her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s love, but she didn’t have the love for her girlfriend, hell she didn’t even feel like Cheryl was her friend. The redhead was nothing more than an acquaintance she lived with._

“Cheryl, she talks, a lot. And she has these photo albums that she let me borrow from times to times.”

“She let you borrow them, or are they also yours?”

Toni felt a breath getting stuck in her throat. In some kind of way, they were hers but, it didn’t feel like it.

“I guess they are also mine…” she paused “It’s just that everything feels so wrong and complicated. It doesn’t feel like I’m at home, I feel like I’m at Cheryl’s. It’s completely her style, her personality is the one painted on the walls. The only place I feel somewhat comfortable is in my bedroom.”

_It’s not your bedroom Toni, it’s the guests’, or well Juniper and Dagwood’s. Your bedroom is the one at the end of the wall, where **your** girlfriend sleeps._

“You know, if you don’t feel comfortable at home, maybe you should talk with Miss Blossom about it. Give her some of your perspective-”

“-But, I agreed to it”

“The old you did, the current you have every right to put a word into it.”

-

Cheryl was making tea for both her and Toni in the kitchen, while her girlfriend quietly sat in the living room, fidgeting with her fingers. Her therapist had advised her to talk to Cheryl and Toni was getting her mindset ready to do so. She noticed Cheryl walking towards her with cups in her hands, from the corner of her eyes but didn’t make eye contact with her until she sat down in front of her.

She was smiling so bright, sharing her day with Toni, so happy, so full of hope.

_You need to talk to her Toni, don’t keep her waiting. She’s been through enough because of you._

Toni knew she was talking, but she didn’t hear any of the words said. How could Toni keep lying to her, saying that her memory would come back eventually, when she knew it probably won’t ever. She couldn’t keep lying to her, she had to do what was for **her** own good.

“Cheryl, we need to talk.” Toni said, interrupting the redhead mid-sentence.

Toni noticed how the color from her face dropped. She felt the chill from Cheryl’s body going through her own.

_I’m so sorry Cheryl, I never meant to hurt you._

“I think we should…” Toni stopped. How could she say it without hurting Cheryl too much? “I think every good thing must come to an end, and I think this is our end.”

_Don’t hate me please, I’m sorry._

Nothing but silence, another time. Toni sympathized with Cheryl, but it was what had to be done. Cheryl was crying, silently but still, she was crying.

_Fix it Toni, make it better._

“I never meant to hurt you Cheryl but, I have seen much you care for the person that you love and how much you love them, and you deserve to have someone who loves and cares about you as much as you do, and I’m sorry but that person isn’t me…”

“It used to be” Cheryl managed to say between sobs

“Not anymore, and we both know it…”

-

Almost two weeks had passed since Toni had moved with Sweet Pea, and Cheryl was, how could you say… Shattered into million of pieces. She was sitting on the hand sewed picnic blanket her great-great grandmother did back in the late 1800, and at that time there’s no place she would’ve rather be than at home in her bed, crying. But it was also Sunday, which meant family time.

Her mother and brother had told her it was okay to stay at home this time, but the twins had insisted that she came. It was also the first time she joined them since Toni’s accident and since they were so young, they did not understand, nor noticed, why Cheryl was depressed.

They were so cute, laughing loudly, biting into their handpicked strawberry from Penelope’s garden. Dagwood had his curls bouncing as he ran to his hiding place, while Juniper wore her little red dress that Cheryl bought her so they could match.

_Well they were far from matching now._

Never in a million year did Cheryl thought she would be seen in public wearing a hoodie and leggings but here she was. She heard the paparazzi’s camera clicking, taking picture of her, and she knew she would be trending tomorrow morning on Twitter, but once again, she did not care. Cheryl wondered what the headline would be.

_Bloom, more like Gloom_

She chuckled at her thoughts, even though it wasn’t really funny. Well the headline was, her state of mind wasn’t. You could be certain that Cheryl would stay out of the dating pool for a long ass time, if not ever. Bloom was her girlfriend now, she was going to put all of her energy into her company and rise to the top.

“Aunty Cher?” Juniper asked, sitting in her lap.

“Yes Junebug?”

“When will aunty Toni join us again? She was supposed to when we were on grandpa’s pontoon, but it rained, and she got hurt.”

There it was, the first comment about Toni. Of course, the kids did not really understand the whole concept of memory loss, for them Toni was still their same aunty Toni they always had known.

“June… Aunty Toni and I are not together anymore.” Cheryl stopped so she could hold back the sob threatening to come out. “She’s not my girlfriend, she’s not family.”

Little Juniper’s eyes glossed because of the water accumulation in her eyes, while Dagwood looked at his aunt, his mouth wide open.

“You mean, aunty Toni isn’t our aunty anymore...?” Dagwood asked, his bottom lip trembling.

_Please don’t cry, please. I know it hurts, I’m in pain too but, if you cry, I’m gonna cry and Cheryl Blossom doesn’t cry._

“No, she isn’t…”

“But, she said she was always going to be our aunty, and that she will always come to our birthday party” Juniper whined. “It’s our birthday next month, will she be there aunty Cheryl?”

_I hope I could tell you she will be but, I really doubt so. You will understand one day, and hopefully you will be able to forgive her…_

“I don’t know my loves…”

-

“Toni, your girl’s not okay” Sweet Pea said, scrolling down through Twitter, seeing a picture the paparazzi took yesterday during the picnic.

“She’s not my girl anymore. You gotta stop calling her that, and besides, she’s looking for attention, if she’s so not okay she should just stay at home where nobody can see her.”

“It was Sunday, she may be depressed but she ain’t heartless.”

_Yeah because the day really matters._

“Yeah and today we’re Monday, I don’t really care.” Toni chuckled stretching her legs.

Rehabilitation was going great ever since she and Cheryl broke up. She was now in an environment she was used to, with faces she knew and trusted. She could now stand up on her own and even her therapist said she made great progress in terms of getting everything off her chests.

“Toni, she’s not doing it for her, or for attention. She’s doing it for Juniper and Dagwood. Sunday is family time, their parents gets the day off and they don’t have school, so Cheryl and their grandma joins them for an activity.” Sweet Pea explained to his friend.

_Oh…_

“Well at least she’s spending time socializing.”

She tried. Toni really tried caring about Cheryl but how can you care about a total stranger? Sure, they lived together for a few months, but Toni could never find a way to give a crap. The only reason why she cared was because she knew Cheryl cared and she didn’t want to hurt her more than she already had.

“You know what, I feel like going out tonight. Want to be my plus one?” Toni asked, discretely changing the subject.

“You know it!”

-

Toni wondered how did she get herself in that situation? One minute she was drinking shots, her ass sat in her wheelchair, the other she was in a random man’s bed, her finger through is hair and his head between her legs.

_“You know you look hot for a woman in a wheelchair.” Mike? Mark? Max? Had said to her breaking the ice._

_Terrible way, in her opinion but she still somehow ended in his bed._

_“Are you discriminating against people in wheelchairs?”_

_“Not at all, I find it hot.”_

His tongue roughly glided through her folds, while his strong hands kept her hips in place. The sensations spread throughout her body left her breathless and felt absolutely amazing, but somehow Toni felt out of place.

She was used to one-night stands and hookups, that’s how she got her releases for almost all of her teenage hood. But this time it felt wrong, almost as she shouldn’t be doing this.

_Don’t be silly Toni, enjoy the moment. Cheryl isn’t your girlfriend anymore._

_Oh._

_Cheryl._

Of course, it all made sense now. Those strong firm hands weren’t Cheryl’s, they weren’t delicate like Cheryl’s. His tongue wasn’t as skilled as Cheryl’s and his hair was just dry and boring, not smooth and long.

_You don’t even remember having sex with Cheryl, what are you talking about?_

His hands traveled up her stomach and squeezed her breast.

_Manicured fingers gently scrapping your ribs_

He climbed upwards and kissed her neck, his beard itching her skin, leaving red marks on her neck.

_Plump red lips, sucking a purple spot on your pulse point_

His finger roughly played with her until she came.

_Cheryl…_

_She could swear she heard her let out a small chuckle._

-

“What does trigger my memory?” Toni asked her therapist, remembering the events of a few nights ago.

“Could be anything. A smell, a taste, a feeling. Something you see or hear. Sometimes songs or movies.”

_A feeling_

“Why do you ask, Toni?”

Should she share that she had sex with a complete stranger, who’s name she doesn’t even remember?

_She’s your therapist Toni, why wouldn’t you?_

“I had sex.” Toni blurted out, before taking a breath “A few days ago, I had sex and it wasn’t with Cheryl, but she was all that I could think about. I don’t remember any of my sexual encounters with her, but somehow, I could feel her hands on my body.”

She examined her therapist’s face, trying to get some answers out of her.

_Why does her face look weird? Didn’t you ever hook up with somebody?_

A small smile appeared on her face. Toni recognized the smile and she could already hear the next words coming out of her mouth. _“You’re making some progress, Toni.”_ Progress was good but still, it didn’t answer her question. How and why could she feel Cheryl’s hands, when she doesn’t even remember it happening.

“You’re making some progress, Toni.” Her therapist answered. Toni chuckled at the words. She knew she was going to say them, it’s always the same. “Your brain may not have a memory of her touching you, but your body does.”

Not the answer she was expecting. Toni expected something more like “You trained your brain into thinking about Cheryl as your girlfriend, therefore when doing intimate stuff, your brain will bring back those fake memories you gave it”

“Your body felt the same way when that person placed its hands on you, triggering the sensation of Cheryl’s hands.”

Toni felt like she just got hit by a bus. Her body remembered, while she didn’t, how stupid. A tear fell on her right cheeks, followed by another one, and another one.

_Why are you crying? You’re not even sad_

A sob got stuck in her throat, and Toni clenched her fists. She clenched them so hard, her nails pierced through her palms. Her therapist pushed the flower vase in front of her, giving her silently permission to throw it against the wall, which Toni did before, bursting into tears like a child.

_No you’re right you’re not sad Toni, you’re frustrated. You’re frustrated at the world for being so fucked up, you’re frustrated at yourself for not remembering, you’re frustrated at Cheryl for asking you to join them on that stupid pontoon on that day._

_Ever since the day you woke up, you’ve been accumulating this frustration. Little things making you angry, until it just became too much to hold. You hate it. Everything and everyone, but mostly yourself._

_You hate yourself_

“Sorry for the vase…” Toni said in a small voice, while drying up her tears.

“It’s all good honey. Somethings need to be break down before being able to build them up again.”

_Somethings need to be break down, before being able to build them up again…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! 
> 
> Usually I wait for Wednesday afternoon to publish the chapter but idgaf anymore and we're Wednesday, so here's another chapter :) also if you cried and/or hated me because of the previous chapter, you probably will too in this chapter and i'm sorry. 
> 
> There is also something(s) that were mentionned in the previous "book" included in this chapter, so maybe it'll be good to refresh y'all memory :)
> 
> Per usual I didn't double check for typos and spelling, so don't mind pls  
> As always I hope y'all enjoy !
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @rivergreysbella :)

October 17th, their anniversary. Today would’ve marked their seventh year spent together if Toni hadn’t ended things between them. Maybe that’s why Cheryl was already drunk at 10 in the morning, that along other reasons. Luckily, she was her own boss and decided when she went to work. Veronica was the one making sure everything was doing fine at the office, regularly calling her friend, updating her on the current situation.

Cheryl ran her unfilled acrylic nails against the rim of her whisky glass before chugging it and pouring herself another one. She initially ignored the firsts few knocks coming from the front door, but eventually they started to sound like elephant running in her brain, forcing her to get up and open the door to whoever was on the other side.

_Maybe it’s Toni. Maybe she remembered your anniversary and she’s here to swoop you off your feet and-_

“Mom…” She said, letting her inside

“Well don’t sound so disappointed dear, I brought you breakfast.” She smiled, raising the takeout bag next to her face.

Oakland’s diner, her daughter’s favorite, which Penelope obviously knew. Expect Cheryl wasn’t hungry, and she didn’t want any visitor, but she also knew that trying to throw her mother out would do nothing more than waste her time.

“Why are you here, mom?” She asked, making her way back to the kitchen, her mother on her tail. Cheryl sat down on the same barstool she spent the lasts few hours on and drank the rest of the liquid in her glass.

“How many of these, did you drink before this one?” Penelope asked, completely ignoring the question she just had been asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care. I stopped counting after my 5th one.”

The look on her mother’s face said it all. “Cheryl what are you doing with your life?”

“Can’t be worst than right now, just making it easier to go through.”

“Lies Cheryl. Your telling yourself lies. Toni could be dead, you could be dead, hell anybody could be dead. You could lose Bloom, and your fanbase, your credibility, everything you have built for yourself; you could lose.” Penelope stopped mid-speech looking at Cheryl concerned. “Honey, when did those appeared?” She asked pointing to a red rash on Cheryl’s arm.

“Last week, maybe? I don’t know, I- I never noticed them.”

“Get in the car.”

“Mom-”

“-Cheryl, get in the car right now!”

-

Leukemia. Her stupid leukemia had returned and for weeks she had been ignoring her symptoms. Her fevers, her weight lost, her fatigue, her pain… All clear signs she should’ve known but instead blamed on the alcohol she consumed. Penelope was running her fingers through her daughter’s hair and all Cheryl could think about was she had to shave her head.

_It’s just hair Cheryl, don’t be so dramatic_

Ever since she had finished her chemo when she was a child, she had refused to cut anything of her hair except the dead ends and now she had to shave it all of, again.

_Why shave it off, you’re going to die anyway_

A tear escaped from her eye, but she was too tired to even bother to wipe it off. Her whole goddamn life has been nothing but hell, except those almost 7 years she spent with Toni which practically never existed. What has she done to deserve this? Poor little Juniper and Dagwood will have lost both their aunt in the same year. At least she knew Bloom will be in great hands with Veronica in charge.

Shit, she had to call Veronica and let her know, not only as her best friend but also as her boss that she was going to be away for a long time. Maybe forever who knows.

“Hey mom, can you hand me over my purse, I need to make a call.”

-

Sweet Pea and Toni were both sitting on the couch, watching Fight Club when his phone rang. Their old friend Fangs from High School was in town and decided to do “just like the old days” as Sweet Pea would say, drinking beer, eating pizza and watching a movie.

“Hey Veronica” He answered, pausing the movie.

Ever since the day they met in Toni’s hospital room, the pair had gotten closer to each other, going out and spending time together. Sometimes Veronica would come over for the night, or Sweet Pea would go at hers, more often the latter since Veronica somewhat annoyed Toni. Not that she was mean or anything, on the contrary, it’s just that Veronica really rooted for Toni and Cheryl to be a couple once again.

“Yeah, she’s with me why?” Sweet Pea said, looking at Toni confused.

_What the hell?_

“Oh my god, no… Are you for real?” He said, his face turning white “Can you tell her that I’m sorry, please?” he paused, waiting for Veronica’s answer. “Thank you, and take care, both of you.” He sympathetically said before hanging up.

“What’s up?” Toni questioned

“Umm. It’s- It’s Cheryl” He answered, clearing his throat to prevent his voice from cracking. “She has leukemia.”

Toni felt all the air leave her lungs as her friend spoke those words. She knew Cheryl had leukemia when she was a kid, remembering an article she had read a long time ago before the point where she lost her memory. A chill ran through her body and she just noticed how freezing her fingers were.

_You’re supposed to be her support system Toni, not Veronica._

_You should be the one by her side_

Two months had passed since they broke up, maybe Cheryl didn’t want her there? Maybe it was best if Toni just kept her distance and let her live?

_Nonsense_

_She’s not your Cheryl, but you’re still her Toni_

Toni thought about everything she had learned and remembered about Cheryl. When she first saw her, for the second time right after she had woken up from her coma, the time spent together at Cheryl house, the story she had told her about the rooms and who got to decorate it, the baby names and her first memory; the lights on their anniversary, which was exactly seven years ago.

_It would’ve been your anniversary_

“Is she up for visitors?”

-

Toni took a second to examine Cheryl’s figure before knocking on the door. She was lying on her side, looking out the window, her long red hair ties up in a bun, the blankets raised up to her shoulders. Toni had grown to be familiar with the medical equipment, but there was something about seeing Cheryl being the one plugged into them that made her feel somewhat nauseous.

“Hey…” Toni finally said, walking towards Cheryl a bouquet in her hands, since she had her legs casts removed and had relearned how to walk.

Cheryl turned to the sound of Toni’s voice and a smile grew on her lips.

“Hey.” Cheryl said wiping the tears on her cheeks. “You shouldn’t have” she added, pointing to the flowers in Toni’s hand.

“They’re not for you. Well they are for you, but not in the way you think.” Toni chuckled “When I told you about remembering the fairy lights, you told me it was from our first anniversary, which was on this day, so… Happy anniversary.” She said handing the redhead the roses, getting a full smile from Cheryl.

Little did she know that it was one of the first smile Cheryl had smiled in weeks, at least the first one she really meant. Somehow, talking to Cheryl was suddenly so easy, it was as if they knew each other for their whole life. Well technically, she had confided in Cheryl for almost the last decade of her life, but she never felt on that level of friendship until this conversation, until she knew Cheryl needed her support more than ever.

“When I was hospitalized, the only thing I could think about was the situation I was in, and I don’t want you to feel as miserable as I felt, so why don’t you tell me some stories about us. What is one of your favorite memory of us?” Toni asked

Cheryl let out a small chuckle before looking at Toni, blushing. “It’s not really PG 13.” She answered, waiting for Toni to ask another question, but she didn’t. “The first time we made love…” She murmured, looking away from Toni.

“Okay, then your favorite PG 13 memory?” The brunette laughed

“When I got bronchitis, I felt like crap, but you made it all better.”

-

_“Cheryl baby, wake up” Toni said pushing a strand of hair from her girlfriend’s face. “I made you a bowl of chicken noodle soup.”_

_Cheryl stirred awake and stretched before sitting up and drinking the hot tea Toni had also prepared her. Every time she let a breath out, a wheeze could be heard, often causing her to cough._

_“How do you feel?” Toni asked her placing a knitted blanket on Cheryl’s lap._

_“Like dying?” Cheryl joked before, chocking, and spitting out some mucus from her throat. “All jokes aside though, I’ve been through way worst.”_

_“Is there anything else I can do? I hate seeing you like this.”_

_“You’ve done nothing but being the perfect girlfriend, Toni. But I must say cuddles would be amazing at this moment.” The redhead said a smirk on her lips._

_“Cuddles sounds great…” Toni said crawling behind her girlfriend, pulling her into her embrace. “I love you so much”_

_“I love you too Tee-Tee, and I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”_

-

Jason heard the laughs from down the hall, and he knew those were Cheryl’s and Toni, which seemed strange for him since the pair had broken up a few weeks ago. He turned towards his girlfriend and asked her to stay behind with their kids for a few moments.

“Hey you. Are you up for tiny visitors?” he asked his sisters after he knocked on the doorframe.

Cheryl looked at Toni, seeking her approval. Toni knew she didn’t have a say in whether her ex-girlfriend had visitors or not, but still found it sweet that she asked. After agreeing to visitors, the twins entered the room and froze at the sight of Toni. Juniper, being a lot like Cheryl had not problem speaking up her mind and being sassy, while Dagwood took after his own godmother, Betty, and was a little more on the shy side.

“You didn’t come to our birthday party.” Juniper said, crossing her arms, never broking eye contact with Toni. “This is unacceptable”

The girl’s parent looked at each other before apologizing to Toni and scolding their daughter on her impolite behavior.

“It’s fine. They are kids, this is a lot for them. It’s a lot for me.” Toni said getting up from her seat, making her way towards the twins and kneeling in front of them. “This must be very confusing for both of you, uh?” She asked the kids, them answering with a small nod.

“It’s just that… We miss you so much.” Dagwood said, holding back his tears before breaking down.

“Aunty Toni, please don’t forget us.” Juniper cried, before being pulled into Toni’s arms, her brother by her side.

Seeing Cheryl crying at her memory loss was one thing but seeing two loving sweet children literally mourning her being away for so long ripped Toni’s heart right out of her chest. They were so small and fragile, and she didn’t want to hurt them, who would?

“I won’t, I promise… And even if your aunt Cheryl and I aren’t dating anymore, I’m still gonna be your aunty Toni.”

“You promise?” Dagwood asked

“I promise” Toni answered, wiping the tears on the twins’ faces.

-

One week had passed since Cheryl had been re-diagnosed with leukemia. 7 days of exhaustion, madness, pain, and horror, but they were also 7 days Toni has spent by her side. Not a day went by without Toni rubbing her back while she puked. And today was the day Cheryl was losing her hair. The day she was shaving her long red locks and exposing herself to the world.

“Are you ready, dear?” Penelope asked her daughter, lightly squeezing her shoulders.

Cheryl nodded as an answer. “Is she here?”

“No not yet-”

“-I don’t want her here. You need to make sure Toni does not cross this curtain.” She said pointing to the said curtain.

“If that’s what you want.”

Cheryl looked at herself in the mirror one last time. “Goodbye hair. Won’t see you for a long time”

The electric razor’s sound buzzed in her ears as the nurse ran it through her hair. With her head down, Cheryl saw all of the red stand landing on the floor right next to her feet. Everything was moving in slow-motion.

_Just breathe Cheryl, breathe_

_You’ve been here before_

-

_“I don’t want to mommy!” A three years old Cheryl cried, her tiny arms wrapped around her father neck._

_“I know baby, I know, but you have to.” Penelope said rubbing her daughter’s back._

_One of a parent’s worst nightmare. The first one being seeing your child dying, seeing your child fighting for their life was pretty damn close. Even at three years old, her hair was one of the most important things for Cheryl, and their hair being the Blossom signature definitely didn’t help the case. How in this case can a parent make this all better?_

_Penelope grabbed the razor from the nurse’s hand and shaved a stripe of her head before facing her daughter, who laughed at her mom._

_“What? You don’t like my haircut?” She joked before shaving off another stripe of her head, then off of Cheryl’s. By the end of the day, both of the Blossom ladies had their heads completely shaved and for the next few months had a competition of who’s hair grows the fastest._

_Of course, Penelope had to shave her head frequently, as Cheryl’s hair didn’t grow because of the chemo, but at the end it was all worth it._

-

The first thing Cheryl saw when she walked out of the bathroom was Toni, standing in the doorframe watching her with her hair all shaved off. Cheryl felt her heart racing in her chest. Didn’t she ask her mother to make sure this didn’t happen?

“Get her out of here! Now! Get her out!” Cheryl screamed at the top of her lungs before a nurse escorted Toni out and she fell in tears.

“I need everyone to leave! I want to be alone! Everybody leaves!”

_Breathe Cheryl, you’re okay_

Cheryl watched as every single person left her room and she let out all the tears she had been holding. Sobs were getting out one after the other, her bottom lip was trembling, her head started to hurt. She felt like screaming, and that’s what she did. She let out a scream that sent chills through everyone of her family members chill down their spines. And then nothing but silence. After recomposing herself and putting her turban on, Cheryl asked her mother to join her.

“Is she gone?” Cheryl asked in a small voice

“No, she’s still here”

“Can you ask her to come here? I want to apologize…”

Penelope then left the room and got Toni, who sat down at the end of Cheryl’s bed. Nothing else but silence could be heard in the room. Toni took a second to look at Cheryl; her eyes were all puffed up because of her crying, her lips were dry, and her cheeks were bloody red, but she was still so beautiful.

“I’m sorry yelled at you…” Cheryl first said, breaking the silent

“It’s all good Cher, I understand.”

_Cher_

_It’s the first time she called you Cher since the accident_

“I just didn’t want you to see me like that… With no hair, looking like a freak. Even this stupid turban makes me look so damn… Hideous, I’ll need to buy some wigs-” Cheryl was interrupted by Toni moving herself up the bed, before removing the turban leaving Cheryl’s bare head exposed.

“I think you look stunning”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I know it's quite late (at least where I'm from) but we're still Sunday so thats okay :)  
> I feel ike y'all will really enjoy this chapter  
> I also feel like i'm moving too fast in time for the storyline, so should i go slower or do you like at the pace I'm going??
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all will like it :)  
> As usual I didn't double check for typo/spelling so do not mind :))
> 
> Follow me twitter/insta: @rivergreysbella :)

Sleep, eat, vomit, and repeat. Already a few days had passed since Cheryl had shaved her head and started, for the second time of in her life chemotherapy. She had moved in with her mother for the duration of her treatments, needing her to make her lunch, do her laundry, drive her to the hospital, and just be there to hold her hand when she got scared.

Cheryl found it crazy how she still remembered clearly the first time she got leukemia, even though she was only 3. She remembers her doctor and the friends she made in the cancer wing, especially one little girl named Melody, who had osteosarcoma, or has Cheryl called it; marshmallow in her bones.

-

_Cheryl noticed how the little girl wearing the cat shirt stayed close to her parents, not playing with any other children. She was sitting in a pink wheelchair, her right leg wrapped into an also pink cast._

_“Is your favorite color pink?” Cheryl asked, pointing to both the wheelchair and the cast._

_The girl nodded while a smile appeared on her face_

_“I like it too. It’s my favorite though, but it looks a lot like it.” Cheryl added_

_“What’s your favorite color?”_

_“Red”_

_“Like your dress!”_

_And that is how the three years old made her very first best friend, apart from her twin brother. Cheryl being Cheryl, demanded that they transferred her friend in her room so they could watch Strawberry Shortcake together. They would sometime pretend to be characters from the show, Cheryl being the protagonist and Melody being Orange Blossom, which they found funny since Cheryl’s surname was Blossom. Them being kids, the doctor told them “sweet” version of their diagnosis, so the girls often associated the food on the show being what they had on the inside._

_“Did you know that I don’t have blood anymore? It’s cherry jam, the doctors told me so and that’s why I’m sick.” Cheryl said her eyes locked on the piece of toast her favorite character was eating._

_“That’s so amazing! My bones have marshmallows growing on them, that’s why I’m here.”_

_And then one day, her best friend just disappeared, never to be seen, or heard again. Still to this day, Cheryl had no idea if the girl went home or had sadly died._

-

Cheryl’s eyes fluttered until she opened them while she tried to associate the voices coming from the kitchen but couldn’t focus. All she could feel was the pain spread throughout her whole body, how her ribcages hurt at every breath she took.

_Come on Cheryl, you can do it_

She pressed her hands on the mattress and sat up before swinging her feet to meet the ground. Everything was blurry, and the room was spinning, but she didn’t want to call for help, she could do it by herself.

_There you go, you see it was easier than you thought-_

Before she knew it, Cheryl had lost her balance and the strength in her legs, causing her to fall to the grown. She saw her mother running in her bedroom, her brother by her side but she could not hear them. She felt Jason scoop her from the floor and place her back in her bed, while her mother was on the phone, talking to somebody, then placing wet towels on her head. Her vision was blurrier by the minute. She saw what she could see of the paramedic, carrying her to the ambulance and the door closing in front of her family before she fell asleep on her way to the hospital.

-

The first thing Cheryl noticed once she woke up was the new cast that was placed on her arm, before being pulled out of her thoughts by a nurse.

“Miss Blossom, you’re at New York Presbyterian Hospital. You had a fall and fractured your arm”

“Great, one more thing wrong with me and my pathetic life” Cheryl thought, but could find the strength to say.

Her mother sat down next to her and rubbed her legs. “We couldn’t reach Toni”

“She’s not my girlfriend anymore, I don’t need or want her here”

“Cheryl, she is still your friend and she came to see you almost everyday since your diagnosis”

“She’s not my friend either.”

“Then what is she?” Jason asked

“A stranger I used to be in love with” Cheryl said rolling on her side. Even though the pain was almost unbearable, she couldn’t turn and face her mother and brother because she knew that she would cry.

_Cheryl Blossom didn’t cry_

Not even when the love of her life had slipped away from her, when she was depressed and she had leukemia, she did not cry. Cheryl thought that time would heal her broken heart, but time had done nothing less than hurt her more, if it was even possible. Each day that had passed without Toni was nothing but a reminder of how great her life used to be, she knew she needed therapy, but was too proud to admit it. So, she just sucked it up and bottled her emotions like she had always done. At least that was before she met Toni, before she met someone who she gave not only her heart and body, but also her soul, and now with Toni gone, she was spiraling once again into these unhealthy, toxic behaviors.

“Oh my god, Cheryl what happened?” Toni said, running in the room, drawing the redheaded family’s attention towards her.

“Antoinette dear, we tried to call you, but you didn’t pick up your phone-” Penelope commented, before being interrupted by Toni

“Uh, my battery died when I was on my way to your place, but nobody was home once I got there. Your neighbor told me they saw Cheryl being loaded up in an ambulance.” She said walking towards Cheryl before sitting down on the chair next to her.

“I fell and broke my arm.” The patient answered in a cool tone of voice. “Now that you know can you just leave. I don’t want you here.”

“Cher-”

“Just leave Toni!” Cheryl yelled, making Toni, Penelope, and Jason flinch. She felt her eyes watering and her throat clenching, she knew she was about to cry, and she didn’t want to be seen under those circumstances. “All of you, go. I want to be alone.”

Both of the Blossom left, but Toni didn’t bat an eye, making the redhead sigh at her presence in the room.

_Of course, she’s being stubborn_

“Why are you still here?” Cheryl asked, defeated

“Maybe I don’t remember, but I highly doubt I stayed with you for 7 years if you treated my like this”

“I didn’t have leukemia and we were happy. Everything was fine until-”

“Until my accident, yeah I know it. It’s all that I’ve been hearing for the past 4 months. Stop blaming everything on me!”

“But it is your fault!” Cheryl screamed “It is all your fault Toni! If you would’ve remembered me, I wouldn’t have blamed all of the obvious symptoms on the alcohol I took to forget you, or the hole you left in my heart-“

“Don’t you think I know that!” Toni screamed, in turn. “Don’t you think I haven’t been blaming myself for it for the past week? That I haven’t been blaming myself for being unable to fall back in love with you? Because I’ve done nothing more than blame myself for it” She added, tears running down her face. “I already hate myself enough, I don’t need you to hate me too.”

Cheryl’s whole body ached at the words Toni said. She was already in so much pain, but hearing Toni speak those word hurt her so much more than the current pain she was in.

“I couldn’t hate you even if I tried to.” Cheryl said, wiping away the tears, she just realized had rolled down her cheeks. She tried to ignore it, but she knew that even Toni wasn’t the Toni she used to be, she still cried for her.

_Cheryl Blossom didn’t cry, except for Toni Topaz._

_She did cry for Toni._

__-

Cheryl liked to think that everything happens for a reason, she had to because if she didn’t her whole existence was just pathetic. 3 months. If her insemination would’ve worked, she would’ve been 3 months pregnant today, but she would also have lived with the knowledge that she was going to die for sure in a couple of months, and maybe not even see her child.

Being pregnant, she would’ve refused any treatment, leaving Toni with their child after its birth. She never would’ve gotten the strength to go through an abortion to save her life, and maybe to some people it seemed like the most logical thing to do, but for Cheryl, it was just nonsense.

That was something she could’ve pictured. Toni and their child laughing as they ran in their backyard, or Toni even though swearing the house was baby proofed would stay up all night trying to find ways to make it even safer, and ready to destroy anything that their baby got hurt with.

Cheryl used to be able to picture it.

_Not anymore…_

“A plum…” Cheryl said, looking at her phone, dragging Jason’s attention towards her. “Your niece or nephew would be the size of a plum.”

“Okay Cher, I love you and I will love all of my nieces and nephews, but this isn’t healthy. You never even got the chance to be inseminated.”

“I would’ve been a mother, this past Mother’s Day. The baby wouldn’t have been with us out, but still in a way I was supposed to celebrate Mother’s Day with Toni last May.” She sighed “We were supposed to be mom’s, together for **our** baby, but it never happened, probably never will, at least we won’t be celebrating it together.”

Cheryl thought about Toni, and how great of a mother she would be. She was already so good with Juniper and Dagwood. She was supposed to be the one to wake up and see at least two little heads eating their pancakes, while Toni poured her a cup of coffee. Then they would’ve kissed, and their children would cover their eyes and be disgusted, just like her and Jason used to do when their parents kissed.

Two weeks had passed since Cheryl’s fall and her and Toni’s fight and the women had not seen each other since then. They needed time apart. Cheryl was finally starting to feel a little better about their breakup, while Toni started to develop stronger feelings for the redhead, both still not on the same track. The pair used to know each other so well, and now nothing made sense…

-

“Should I go see her?” Toni asked Sweet Pea who was getting ready to go out on a date with Veronica.

“Blue or purple tie?” He asked back, completely ignoring is friend’s question.

“I’m serious Pea”

“So am I. I’m proposing to her tonight, I need to look perfect!”

“How are you proposing to her, you’ve only known her for four months, this is ridiculous.” Toni laughed. “I’ve known Cheryl for the same amount of time and I’m not even kissing her.”

“You know, there’s a time in my life that I would’ve agreed with everything you just said, but when you know, I guess you just.” He paused searching for his words. “I guess you just know.”

Toni smiled at her friend.

_Wow_

She couldn’t believe the same boy who used to crack beer cans on his forehead was getting engaged tonight to the woman of his dreams.

“And besides, you’re not kissing Cheryl because you’re avoiding her. While I’m getting engaged to an amazing woman because we went out on date and I fell in love with her while she fell in love with me.”

“I am not avoiding her.” Toni argued back, but in reality, she knew was true. “You know what that’s it. You think I’m avoiding her, well you are wrong because I’m going to see her right now” She said grabbing her car keys and leaving Sweet Pea alone to chose which tie to wear.

-

Juniper opened the front door of her house to Toni who just knocked and smiled at the woman.

“Aunty Toni!” She said wrapping her arms around her.

“Hey, you! Is your Aunt Cheryl here?” She asked rubbing the child’s back

“Yeah, she’s in the living room with dad. Want me to go get her?” Juniper ask, getting a nod as an answer.

She waited a few seconds in the door frame before getting in and closing the door behind her. Another few seconds passed before she saw Cheryl entering the room.

“I did not think Juniper was telling the truth when she said you were here.” Cheryl laughed.

“How are you feeling?” Toni asked, in the rasp voice that drove Cheryl insane.

“Uh, great. I have some good days and today is one of them.”

“Awesome…” Toni said looking around, trying to avoid eye contact with the woman in front of her.

“Toni? Why are you here? I know you did not just drive here to ask me how was feeling.” Cheryl joked making them laugh.

“No, you’re right. I was wondering if you, um…” Toni stopped because of the stress invading her body. She took a deep breath and asked again. “I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me.”

She saw Cheryl blush, and bit her lower lip. “When?”

“Right now?”

“Let me grab my coat.”

-

“You have to try the chicken it’s amazing!” Cheryl said handing over a takeout plate of honey dipped chicken to Toni. “Alright, but you try their fried veggies! It’s simply perfect” Toni added.

The girls had stopped to a Chinese restaurant both of the never went to and got a little bit of everything before parking the car next to the ocean and eating their food. Toni had put on the radio and ‘Find my way back’ by Eric Arjes was playing as the girl savoured their food, or more as Cheryl savoured it while Toni admired her, listening to the song lyrics.

_On my way now, don't give up on me_

_And no one knows what, what tomorrow brings_

_These weary eyes will never rest, until they look in yours again_

Toni knew she was close to remembering, that she will one day. She just hoped that Cheryl wouldn’t be gone by the time she does so.

_And even if you slip away, I'll be there to fall into the dark_

_To chase your heart, no distance could ever tear us apart_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do, I'll find my way back to you_

“I’ll find my way back to you…” Toni thought, looking at Cheryl, who looked out the window in excitement.

“Oh my god is it snowing?” Cheryl said rushing out of the car, sticking her tongue out to catch snowflakes.

Toni laughed and joined her outside. “You know these are made out of dust or pollen?” She joked.

“Don’t ruin it!” Cheryl laughed “It may be my last first snow of the year, I don’t really care of what it’s made of.” She said before sticking out her tongue once more.

Toni looked at her for a moment, her tongue out, her arms extended, just living in the moment, before joining her, making Cheryl laugh. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that Cheryl had start to spin in circles, and just before she stumbled and fell, Toni caught her. They made eye contact before the brunette placed her back on her feet, still looking at her.

“What?” Cheryl asked smiling but didn’t get an answer. “Toni, what’s wrong?” she asked once again, but more concerned.

“May I kiss you?” Toni asked, receiving a nod from Cheryl. “Yes. Yes, you may”

Toni placed her warm hands on Cheryl’s cheek and slowly pushed herself up allowing their lips to make contact.

_Wow._

_Just wow._

Her heart stated to race while a chill went through her body. Toni moved her now sweaty right hand to cup Cheryl’s neck, as she felt the redhead running her fingers through her hair. The women had to let go to catch their breath but were soon reunited again. Toni nervously slipped in her tongue into Cheryl’s mouth, and got more comfortable once she noticed Cheryl was alright with it. The pair then pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, not daring to open their eyes.

“You know what?” Toni asked her eyes still closed

“What?”

“The chicken tastes better on your lips than in the container” She said, making Cheryl burst into a laugh.

“So does the fried vegetables.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!
> 
> Thank you for all the sweet comments and the feedback on the last chapter, I really appreciate it!  
> For this chapter, I tried something a little different, and went a little slower for the time frame :)  
> I feel like y'all are really gonna enjoy this one ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy as always  
> I didn't double check for typos/spelling  
> catch me on twitter/insta: @rivergreysbella

Toni opened the front door of Sweet Pea’s apartment. She guessed her best friend was still out with his girlfriend, or his fiancée, enjoying their new engagement. Toni couldn’t wait to see him, probably tomorrow morning, and congratulate him, hopefully, and then tell him all about the time she just spent with Cheryl, and how their kiss was somehow magical.

Toni sat down on her bed, a beer in hand, sending a goodnight text to Cheryl, before watching a movie on Netflix, falling asleep halfway through it.

-

“I hope you had a great evening with me, have a good night Cher. And she put a heart emoji at the end.” Cheryl read aloud to her mother, who was currently getting her daughter’s medication ready for the night.

“That’s amazing Darling, I really hope you and Toni will figure out a way to make all of these tragedies into something beautiful.” Penelope said pushing a cup of tea and a pill in front of Cheryl who took it almost immediately. “And besides, if she kissed you, she may be closer to regain her memory than we think.”

“I sure hope so mom…” Cheryl sighed. “I miss her. Even though we just kissed and I’m slowly starting to get her back, I really miss her. She’s not the same Toni I first fell in love with. Not that I don’t love her anymore, but still. I miss her.”

“I understand Cheryl, but you have to give her time-”

“I may not have time, mom.” Cheryl interrupted. “I could die tomorrow for all we know.”

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, that’s enough!” Penelope yelled, slamming her hand on the counter island. “You might want to die, or maybe you feel like you don’t have anything to live for, but even if Toni isn’t your girlfriend, she’s still here for you and even if she wouldn’t be, you have people around you who cares, and loves you.” Penelope stopped and took a big breath. “I’m just starting to learn how to live in a world without your father, I don’t know how I’ll survive in a world without you.”

Cheryl didn’t even realize she was crying until Penelope wiped the tears on her face.

“I’m trying mom. I’m fighting so hard, but I’m so, so tired. It’s always inconvenient after inconvenient and… I just want to be happy, for one second, I want to forget that Toni forgot, or that I ever met her. I want to forget that I am sick and that I might die. For once in my life, I want to live in the moment and to be happy.” Cheryl stopped to blow her nose. “I don’t want to die, mom. I’m just getting myself ready for the worst since that’s always what happens to me. I don’t want to feel sorry for myself when the doctors say there’s nothing else for them to do. If these are my last moments, I want to live them to the fullest, and leave all my regrets behind…”

For the next hour, Penelope rubbed Cheryl’s back and massaged her feet before helping her daughter to bed. The next morning, the middle-aged woman was the first one up, as always and made breakfast for her daughter.

She was going to wait a little bit before waking her up but was alarmed when she heard coughs coming from Cheryl’s room. Penelope rushed through the door and noticed blood coming out from her daughter’s mouth. Without missing a beat, she called an ambulance and on her way to the hospital, she called her son to let him know.

-

A few hours had passed since they arrived at the hospital, and the doctors had put Cheryl into a medically induced coma. The doctors had confirmed that Cheryl had a pneumonia, which is common in leukemia patient, but could also be fatal. Cheryl had agreed to be put into a coma, just for the sake of not feeling any pain, and it was also easier for the medical staff to control her pulmonary infection that way.

Penelope and Jason were sitting in the waiting area when Veronica and Sweet Pea came in running, followed by Toni.

“Penelope what happened?” Veronica asked before pulling the redheaded woman into a hug.

“Cheryl developed a pneumonia. They had to put her in a coma to try to control the infection.”

“What do you mean, she has pneumonia? She was fine yesterday!” Toni said, concerned.

“She doesn’t have an immunity system! Something that usually appears in days for us, she gets it in hours!” Jason screamed at Toni.

“Why are you screaming at me? I didn’t do anything!” Toni defended, looking at Penelope, who had a sad look in her eyes. “Right?”

“Cheryl most likely caught the virus from somebody’s saliva, and you’re-”

“I did this to her?” Toni asked in a panicked tone of voice.

“Toni dear, it could’ve been anybody. Don’t blame yourself for it…”

Toni started to feel her chest clench and her hands were shaking. She looked at her hands, disgusted.

_You did this to Cheryl_

She knew Penelope just told her to not blame herself, but who else were she supposed to blame? She was the one who decided to take Cheryl out on a date, she was the one who decided to share a drink, she was the one who let Cheryl spin in the cold snow, and she was the one who chose to kiss her. It was **her** fault and nobody else’s.

“Tell Cheryl I’m sorry, but I… I can’t be here. I can’t see her anymore.” Toni managed to get out before running home, leaving Penelope, Jason, Veronica and Sweet Pea behind.

-

The raven-haired woman sat down by her best-friend’s bed side, and held her cold, fragile hand. The doctors had told them that Cheryl was most likely able to hear them, and that talking to her could make it better.

“I got engaged last night.” Veronica said examining Cheryl’s face. “I think it’s crazy how fast your life can change, but I mean you know it… I understand why he’s Toni’s best friend, they’re like the same person but Toni’s the girl version while he’s the boy one.” Veronica laughed, trying not to cry. “Do you remember when we were 19 and we promised that we would be each other’s maid of honor? I need my maid of honor at my wedding Cheryl, please.”

-

_A 19 years old Veronica and Cheryl were sitting in the redhead’s office, a bottle of Lodge’s rum in their hands were admiring the view of New York._

_“So, are you and Archie planning on getting married soon?” Cheryl drunkenly asked her best friend “Because, I need to know, and you would make cute babies.”_

_Veronica sighed “I don’t think so Cheryl. That whole long-distance thing isn’t working for us, and I’m not moving to LA and he doesn’t want to come back here…”_

_“What are you gonna do?”_

_“I guess the most reasonable thing would be to break up, but I don’t want him to hate me for it. I’d like for him to remain my friend…”_

_“Talk to him Veronica. It’s Archie, how bad can it be? He’ll understand”_

_“Yeah, and even if we breakup and I’m not getting married anytime soon, I promise that you’ll be my maid of honor at my wedding one of these days, only if I get to be yours.” Veronica teased._

_“Deal.”_

-

Toni laid in her bed, looking at the ceiling when she heard the front door open. She didn’t move since she crashed there a few hours ago. Everything that had happened to Cheryl since her accident was her fault, all of it. And even if she tried to make it better, she only made it worst.

_Stop trying to help her Toni, let her move on, let her be happy_

Toni almost didn’t hear her bedroom door open, shortly followed by Veronica’s head popping in the door frame. The Latina entered the room and sat down on Toni’s bed.

“Hey, you... Look I know you’re not particularly my friend in this weird lifetime bubble you’re currently living, but I’m actually your friend and I want to know how you’re holding up.” Veronica asked Toni, handing her the tissue box.

“I got in a car accident, my brain swelled up and forgot my girlfriend, therefore I broke up with her, which caused her to drink so badly that she didn’t even notice the symptoms of her leukemia coming back, then when I finally start to develop feelings for her once again and I kiss her and give her pneumonia which could kill her, so I don’t really know how I should feel.”

“I know this must sucks”

“That’s the thing Veronica, you don’t know anything about it! Nobody except me and Cheryl feels this way! And when she needs me the most, I can’t bring myself to go see her because I’m the one who put her there.” Toni said wiping the tears on her chin “When she wakes up, please, tell her that I’m sorry but I won’t be seeing her anymore. I’m moving back to Riverdale for I don’t know how long. I need to learn how to live once again, and she should too.”

“When are you leaving?” Veronica asked confused

“Tomorrow. Sweet knows it, and I’m still his best man, don’t worry, I’ll be back for your wedding. Just make sure to give her this once she wakes up.” Toni said handing Veronica a handwritten letter.

“You can’t run away Toni! Not when Cheryl needs you the most!”

Toni knew deep down that Veronica was right, she knew that Cheryl needed her now more than she ever previously did, but that little voice in her head kept on reminding her how that every time she saw Cheryl, something bad happened to her, causing her to get sicker and sicker.

“She’ll survive Veronica.” Toni sighed.

_Of course, she will, she’s a strong woman_

“She’s Cheryl Blossom after all.”

-

After almost two hours of driving, Toni finally made it to her hometown. God did it felt great to see that old ‘Welcome to Riverdale: The town with Pep!’ sign that she didn’t even knew she missed. Toni smiled as she made it down the main road.

_She was home_

She couldn’t wait to go catch up with some of her old high school friends, to go kayaking down Sweet Water River, to rent a bike and feel the wind blowing on her skin, and most importantly, to eat one of Pop’s Chock’Lit Shoppe cheeseburger. In fact, she was going to do that right this moment.

Toni couldn’t believe how much things stayed the same in the past 7 years. Everything was exactly like how she left them. Like Riverdale was froze in time just like her and now that she was back, time could start to pass once again.

Even though she was still in her parked car outside, Toni could smell that familiar French fries odor tickling her nostrils, bringing back so many memories, mostly of her, Sweet Pea, Jughead and Fangs during their childhood, having a contest of who could chug their milkshake the fastest, then from their teenage hood, them sitting down in the last booth on the left, eating fries and talking about girls.

“Am I hallucinating or is it Tiny Toni?” Pop asked the girl as she made it to the counter.

“Hi Pop! So good to see you!” Toni answered pulling the owner into a hug

“Are you and Cheryl in town for a while?”

Toni’s breath got stuck in her throat at the mention of Cheryl’s name. She thought that somehow, being in Riverdale, she wouldn’t hear Cheryl’s name so often, she thought that maybe people from there would’ve forgotten they were ever a thing. Which just proved to Toni that River was not frozen in time and that wherever she went, no matter how far away she ran, Cheryl would always be a part of her past.

“No… We actually broke up.” Toni paused and looked at man in front of her expecting a much bigger reaction from him than just his sad look. “I’m here to start over, I guess.”

Toni and the man then spent about an hour catching up. Of course, Toni had to explain to him her current situation and how she forgot the last seven years of her life and Pop tried to fill in the blanks he remembered happened in his diner. The brunette noticed many pictures of Cheryl and Jason pined on the wall behind Pop, the earliest one going as far as them being babies, and the last one of the twins together were at one of Juniper and Dagwood’s birthday. Jason had Dagwood on his lap and Cheryl had Juniper.

“Pop why do you have so many pictures of the Blossoms?” Toni asked pointing to the wall

“Cheryl’s grandmother, Rosanne, and my mother were actually really close friends back in the days. The Blossoms actually funded this diner back when Cliff and I were little boys. Roseanne was one of the owner and my mother was the other, but the Blossom had to sell their shares to me and their other company to mister Lodge when Cheryl got sick at three, or they were going to go bankrupt.” He said, smiling before taking the picture of Cheryl, Jason, and the twins in his hand.

“This one is from last year. Juniper and Dagwood brought it to me when they came over. I can’t wait to see the one they will bring me this year.”

Toni smiled in return. She knew that she was the one who took almost all of the most recent pictures that Pop owned. All of these pictures were forgotten memories from her past. All of them told a story that she was supposed to know but couldn’t bring herself to remember. The brunette was so lost in those photos that she didn’t hear the diner’s bell ring, announcing new customers entering.

“Antoinette dear, is that you?”

Toni recognized the voice, of course she did, it was the same voice that verbally abused her during her whole life. How can you forget the sweet things in your life but still remember that same old annoying voice?

“Mother.” Toni said turning around. “Father.” She added noticing her father’s presence beside her mom.

“Where’s Shirley-”

“Cheryl.” Toni interrupted. “Her name is Cheryl, and we’re not together anymore, but it doesn’t matter.”

She saw how her parents smirked at each other. How proud they were that Toni wasn’t dating a girl anymore.

“We told you that it was only a phase.” Her father, a smile spreading on his face

_Disgusting_

“It wasn’t a phase because I still like women. The only reason why Cheryl and I aren’t together anymore is because-”

“Enough talking about that stupid and spoilt woman Antoinette, how are you?” Her mother asked.

Toni felt the blood in her body boil. They did not just talk crap about Cheryl. The brunette clenched her fist and bit on her tongue in hopes of calming her down.

“Cheryl is anything but stupid and spoiled. She’s an amazing woman who deserves everything good in her life, she is the strongest person that I know and I’m proud to say that I was in love with her.”

“Antoinette, please.” Her father scoffed.

“Do not Antoinette me! Unlike you, Cheryl is sweet and compassionate, and she knows how to make me feel better and to make me smile when I need to! She knows how I like my coffee, and there’s this thing we do when she’s awake and I’m still sleeping where she will cuddle into my chest until I wake up and-”

A chill ran down Toni’s spine. Her bottom lip started to tremble, and her hands started to shake.

_She remembers_

Tears ran down her cheeks as she took a sharp breath in.

_Everything_

She can feel Cheryl’s breath on her neck, their fingers interlocked. Cheryl’s soft fingers rubbing her back, teasing her until she wakes up.

-

_“Baby, wake up…” Cheryl said running her fingers down Toni’s back_

_“Just five more minutes, babe” Toni whined pushing her face into Cheryl’s neck crook, leaving traces of wet kisses._

-

Toni had to get out of this diner now. She shoved her parents into the wall and ran to her car, she dialed Penelope’s number and let go of the breath she didn’t even know she was holding when she answered.

“Penelope, is Cheryl awake?” she asked, trying to turn on her ignition

“No not yet, but we don’t want you near her anymore Toni.”

“What? No, you don’t- I need to see her please. I need to talk to her”

“Don’t come back Toni. Let her be happy, you’ve done nothing but hurt her in the past months, let her go.” Penelope said hanging up.

Toni’s heart broke in two at the words spoken. You did nothing but hurt her in the past months… Penelope was right, all that breaking up, teasing, flirting, then not wanting to see her again must’ve hurt Cheryl like shit.

_But you didn’t remember Toni, give yourself a break_

What was she supposed to do? Run back to New York and go see her girl, or whatever they were, or just stay here in Riverdale and hope that Cheryl loves her enough to forgive her?

_She needs you Toni, don’t let her go so easily_

A tear ran down Toni’s cheek. She didn’t understand why she was so conflicted; the right choice should be to run back to Cheryl.

_Right?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)
> 
> Sorry I didn't post, I really didn't what to do with my storyline and I had this chapter but it's a big ass time jump, so I just decided to post this one :)
> 
> Y'all will really enjoy it ;)
> 
> Anyway, i didn't double check for typos/spelling :)  
> As always you can catch me on twitter/insta : @rivergreysbella  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> PS: y'all MIGHT get an update tomorrow too btw ;)

Toni sighed at the realization she just had. 180 days had passed since she remembered, but she couldn’t bring herself to go back to New York and see Cheryl. Not after she had said and done to her. She wondered how the patient was doing, since she never had any news, not from Penelope, nor Sweet Pea.

She remembered how she slept with that random man a few months ago, how disgusted she was with herself back then, and still is today. She knew she didn’t technically cheat on Cheryl, but it felt like she did. Toni tried to not blame herself because she didn’t remember but struggled not to. She cheated on Cheryl, the woman who made her heart beat so hard it ached, who still makes her heart beat until it aches. The woman who she hurt the most and was terrified to see again.

Nobody from New York knew her memory had recovered, well nobody from anywhere knew she remembered, only she did. She couldn’t bring herself to tell Sweet Pea because she knew he would either try to convince her to come back, or he’ll tell his fiancée who would tell Cheryl and just cause her more pain. That was if Cheryl was still alive…

Toni bit down on her tongue when she thought about Cheryl’s pale and fragile body laying in a coffin, and all that would be her fault. She was the one who kissed Cheryl and gave her pneumonia. Cheryl could die, or could already be dead, and there would be nobody else to blame than Toni.

Meanwhile in New York, Cheryl was alive and well, but never felt more dead. Not because of her leukemia, but because the love of her life wrote her a letter before she left and there was nothing that Cheryl could do about it. 5 months ago Cheryl was put out of her medically induced coma and before she could even ask about Toni, Veronica handed her that stupid letter which Cheryl immediately recognized the brunette’s handwriting.

In those past days Cheryl had read and reread the letter too many times to count on her fingers, or to even care. “I’m tired of hurting you Cheryl, and as much as I’m trying to tell myself that I’ll remember and that everything will turn out fine, I can’t watch you fall anymore, knowing that it’s my fault…” Those fucking words were embedded in her brain. And as much as Cheryl wanted to tell Toni that none of it was her fault, she also never wanted to see Toni again.

Cheryl had told her mother, brother, best-friend, and best-friend fiancé to not give Toni any news about her. That if Toni called or texted them, to simply answer to grow the fuck up and ask Cheryl herself.

But Toni never called, or texted.

Cheryl didn’t know why she was so hurt. Probably because Toni used to be her everything. Her confidante, her best-friend, her protector, her lover, everything… And now she was nothing more than a stranger. Cheryl was so grateful that the brunette survived her accident, but even thought Toni was still alive, Cheryl lost her anyway. Cheryl knew she had to move on, that Toni wasn’t hers anymore, and there’s nothing else about it she could do.

That’s why she started to become friends , or tried to, with the cute lady who was also in her cancer group therapy. Midge was her name. She was cancer free but was still joining them weekly in their therapy meeting. She had short black hair and deep brown eyes, which made Cheryl blush sometimes when she laid them on her. A feeling Cheryl never thought she’ll feel again after Toni left her, but the universe had a different plan.

Midge had stage four metastatic melanoma which was basically advanced skin cancer, and was given only a few months to live, but look at her now, she was cancer free and thriving, which gave Cheryl hope. Hope that she will be okay, hope that even when all the odds are low, she will live, hope that good things happen to good people.

-

_“Hi Cheryl. How are you today?” Midge asked while sitting down next to the leukemia patient about 4 months ago._

_“I’m fine, I guess for someone with leukemia.” She laughed._

_“Any news from your ex?”_

_Midge knew about Toni, well everybody in the therapy group knew. Cheryl had shared her fucked up life with the group and everybody had sympathized with her, but mostly Midge, which was really nice._

_“No, and I don’t care anymore. Screw her and her stupid brain. I’m over her and I just want to move on with my life, like she’s doing so easily. I don’t want to go backward and stay stuck in the past with her, she’s going forward and so am I.” Cheryl answered so sure of her answer, but what she didn’t know was that Toni was now also stuck in her past, with Cheryl on her mind._

-

Toni was sitting at Pop’s counter waiting for her order. She was mesmerized by the picture of Cheryl on the wall, of course she saw them millions of times but seeing that one picture of them together did something to her. She really did miss Cheryl, and she missed seeing her that happy, making her this happy.

“Can I ask you something Toni?” Pops asked leaning on the counter, pulling the client out of her thoughts. Toni nodded as an answer.

“When you moved back here about six months ago, you looked at these pictures.” The man said pointing at the photos and the wall. “You didn’t have that spark in your eyes. That so familiar spark that everybody could see when you looked at Cheryl.” He paused. “Either you fell in love with her once again, or you remember everything.”

Toni smiled and looked at the picture once again. “Would it be weird if I said both?” she sighed. She knew not only her old love for Cheryl came back, but she developed all of her feelings once again.

The owner smiled at her before unpinning a picture on his wall sliding it in font of the woman. It was a picture of her and Cheryl doing the famous dirty dancing lift at Betty and Jughead’s wedding.

-

_“We are not doing it Cheryl!” Toni laughed as Cheryl pulled her on the dancefloor._

_“Come on Tee Tee! We’ve done it before!”_

_“Yeah in our kitchen, when we were drunk!” Toni answered panicked._

_“Well we’re halfway there since we’re drunk. Scared I’ll drop you and you’ll slit your head open, my love?” Cheryl teased._

_“Kinda!”_

_If there was one thing that everybody knew about Cheryl Blossom, it was that she always had what she wanted, that she wasn’t a quitter, and Toni knew that if she didn’t do the stupid lift with Cheryl, her girlfriend would sulk her for the rest of the night and she would not be getting laid tonight. And with Cheryl wearing that stupid hot red dress, Toni could not stop imagining her sliding it down the redhead’s body._

_When the lyrics came Toni shut her eyes and ran towards her girlfriend before being lifted up in the air, channeling her in Baby. Betty’s mom, Alice, had snapped a picture of the pair, the shadows hitting at the right spots. Toni had edited the picture a little bit and according to Cheryl “It was so perfect it deserved to be in a magazine” and since Cheryl owned a magazine you can bet the same picture was featured in Bloom a few weeks later._

_-_

“Jughead and Betty’s wedding” Toni said smiling at the picture Pop just slid in front of her.

“You gave it to me when you came here that Summer. I had cut the version from Bloom and you two decided to print it out and gave me one of the real one.” He said looking at Toni, nodding at his words, fidgeting with the edge of it. “I guess that since the accident, you don’t have it anymore, uh?”

Toni sighed. “No, my stupid self deleted all of the pictures I had with Cheryl on my laptop when I packed my stuff before moving here, and well my phone didn’t make it in the accident.” She laughed.

“I still have the Bloom cut out version. If you want this one, you can keep it.”

“We gave it to you-”

“-And you will give it once again when you two are back together and in town.” He smiled. “Now here’s your lunch and go back to New York to get your girlfriend. I’ll be waiting for my picture.” He said with a wink, sending Toni on her way.

“Okay Toni, you’ve got this. It’s Cheryl after all.” She said to herself, turning her car ignition on.

-

Cheryl was home texting Midge, a movie was playing on her TV screen, when she heard two car doors shutting closed followed by two screaming voices. She had just moved back in her own house three months ago, since she was now able to care for herself.

Cheryl got up and looked out of the window to see Toni’s car parked next to her mother’s. She jogged to the entrance and put on whatever shoes were on the floor before heading out.

“It’s my house too Penelope! If I want to go in there you can’t stop me!” Cheryl heard Toni yell.

“Of course, it’s your house, and you can go if you want too. Just not when Cheryl’s here.” Penelope answered not flinching.

“Don’t make me fight you Pen.” Toni said. “Because I will”

“I’d like to see you try”

“Okay, enough!” Cheryl yelled interrupting the women, who’s gaze laid on her. “What’s going on here?”

“She knocked at my door, demanding to see you and when I told her you were here, she drove here.” Penelope started.

“I called the hospital on my way to New York, they told me you were out, I went to your mom’s and she told me you were home, so here I am.” Toni added, examining Cheryl. She had put on some weight, which was a good thing. She was starting to get better.

“Mom can you leave?” Cheryl asked Penelope.

“Chery-”

“-I’m not asking.” She sighed. “Leave.”

The redhead and brunette watched as Penelope left, until she turned the corner down the street. “Let’s go in, I’m freezing” Cheryl said, Toni following her inside.

-

Toni looked at her surroundings, she was finally home. After all these months feeling lost, she was finally at ease, in her own house. Already a full year had passed since her accident and not once has she felt more comfortable. In her house, with her memory back.

Cheryl had poured them a cup of tea, a big smile on her face. “That was your favorite cup” Cheryl said sliding Toni her own cup.

“Don’t you have any medication to take?” Toni said, ignoring the comment.

“Not anymore.” Cheryl answered removing her turban, revealing a pixie cut on her head. “I’m cancer free.”

Toni breath got stuck in her throat. Cheryl was cancer free…

_You didn’t kill her, she’s gonna be alright._

The brunette wiped a tear on her cheek, while letting out a sigh. “That’s good!”

Cheryl nodded. “Yeah, that’s amazing.” A small silence could be heard. “Toni, why are you here?”

“Have you moved on?” Toni asked, instead of answering Cheryl. “Are you as happy as you were a year ago, do you want me back into your life or you’re over me?”

Cheryl looked at Toni in shock. “Why are you asking, Tee Tee?”

“Because I’m scared. I’m scared of hurting you, once again. And as much as letting you go would hurt me, I’m willing to do it if it means seeing you happy.” Toni paused examining the look on Cheryl’s face. She was confused, obviously. “I’m back Cher. I’ve been back for a long time, but I can’t keep hurting you-”

“-You remember?” Cheryl interrupted Toni, tears in her eyes.

“Everything.” Toni said unable to meet Cheryl’s eyes.

“How long? How long have you been remembering our old lives, letting me wonder if you were ever gonna love me again?” Cheryl yelled, startling Toni. “How long have I been crying myself to sleep while you remembered the feeling of skin, how long have you been okay with every memory back while I was barely able to breathe not because of my leukemia but because you left me!” Cheryl said, throwing both her and Toni’s cups on the wall, falling down to her knees at the same time the cups shatters did. “How long, Toni…” Cheryl said between sobs.

Toni got up and ran to Cheryl before pulling her into her embrace, running her finger through her short hair. “Too long… I’m so sorry Cheryl. I should’ve know better, I should’ve been here for you, I should’ve-” Toni was interrupted by Cheryl’s lips on hers.

Toni pulled Cheryl into her, until the redhead straddled her. Toni’s left arm was laying on Cheryl’s hip while her right hand cupped her neck. Cheryl had both her hands on Toni’s cheeks pulling her closer to her, pressing their lips so hard together, not wanting to ever let go.

A chill ran through Toni’s body when Cheryl let out a soft moan, causing Toni to grind against her, pulling another moan not only out of the redhead, but also from Toni. Cheryl pulled them apart and her dark eyes filled with lust burned on Toni’s skin. “Take me to bed.”

In a swift move, Toni got up, Cheryl’s legs wrapped around her hips. Toni wanted to slam her against the wall and kiss her so hard, leaving marks all over her pale skin. “My skin may be the same shade as porcelain, but I’m not made out of it. You can be rough Toni, I know you want to.” Cheryl said before pushing Toni’s hair out of the way and sucking on her pulse point.

God Cheryl knew her so well, but that didn’t stop Toni from being gentle. Of course, she was a lot rougher but still so fucking gentle.

Toni easily made her way to their bedroom, sitting Cheryl down on her dresser, pulling up her maroon shirt up leaving her bare chested, and a pair of black leggings, while Cheryl had thrown her leather jacket somewhere in the house, as well as her purple t-shirt, leaving Toni in her black bra and a pair of cuffed jeans.

“I’m – Shit Toni… - I’m topping tonight.” Cheryl managed to say, while Toni had her face buried between her breast sucking onto a hardened bud.

“Not happening.” She said pulling back Cheryl onto her lap, before throwing her onto their bed.

“I’ve missed you’re taste for way longer…” The redhead said, unclipping the bra exposing Toni nipples, before she grabbed handfuls of her breasts.

“ I ” Toni said sliding down Cheryl’s leggings and panties. “Don’t.” she added running her hands on the pale legs in front of her, pushing them apart, placing herself in front of her girlfriend’s dripping pussy. “Care.” She finished, before sticking her tongue out and placing it flat onto Cheryl’s wetness, liking a stripe, moaning at the taste.

She only licked Cheryl once and the redhead was already a moaning mess. Toni wanted to tease her but she couldn’t even control herself. She pulled in the redhead by her legs and ferociously sucked on her clit, while two of her fingers made their way to her entrance.

Cheryl tried grabbing on everything she could; the pillows, the covers, even the mattress, but her hands only stopped searching when they were tangled up in Toni’s hair, pushing the brunette where she needed her the most.

Toni easily found Cheryl’s spot remembering where it was, her fingers pushing in and out, hitting it over and over again. Before Cheryl could buckle her hips, Toni had already secured them with her other hand, holding them in place, while the redhead screamed her name at the top of her lungs.

Toni pulled out her fingers out of her girlfriend and licked them clean, before pressing a kiss on Cheryl’s mouth, who slipped in a tongue to taste herself. The redhead wrapped her arms around the woman on top of her and flipped them around, now her on top.

“I told you. I missed your taste.” Cheryl said unbuttoning the jeans, pulling them down in a painfully slow way. She could see all of Toni’s wetness through her panties which only made her go even slower.

“Cheryl…” Toni moaned, wanting the woman above her to fasten the pace.

“What’s wrong, mon trésor?” Cheryl said running her nails along Toni’s inner thighs, knowing what French did to her.

She laughed when she saw the wetness spot becoming larger. “Wow, so wet…” She said running down her pointer finger down her slit, Toni bucking her hips trying to get some friction. “and eager…”

After what seemed to be an eternity, Cheryl finally pulled down Toni’s panties, positioned her self in front of her wetness, before eating her like a full course meal. Cheryl moaned hard at Toni’s taste, the last time she tasted her was the day before Toni accident, one year and one month ago. Cheryl dug her nails into Toni’s hips, while the brunette dug her heels in the pale back. Sure Cheryl’s hair wasn’t as long as it used to be, but it was still long enough for Toni to grab onto and pull her where she wanted her to.

Cheryl sucked so hard on Toni’s bundle of nerve that she didn’t even need to finger her, Toni was screaming her name just from the redhead’s tongue on her body, but Cheryl didn’t stop there, for the brunette’s second orgasms she used her fingers, and for the third she played with her nipples. Toni was the one who had to stop Cheryl because damn the redhead was about to suck her soul out.

“Fuck…” Toni said letting out a deep breath, while Cheryl cuddled into her.

“I missed you so much” Cheryl said pushing her nose in Toni’s chest.

“I missed you too.” Toni said pulling her closer. “I love you Cher”

Cheryl almost sobbed at the words spoken. “I never thought I’d hear you say those words again…” She smiled. “I love you too Tee Tee. And as much as I love being her cuddled into your chest, we need to go take a shower. We stink.” Cheryl laughed.

“Ready for round two already?” Toni joked

“Always.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! 
> 
> Here's today's pdate as "promised" in yesterdays chapter
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoy it   
> catch me on twitter/insta : @rivergreysbella
> 
> Per usual, i didn't double check spelling/typos  
> Enjoy!

Cheryl stirred awake as the sun creeped through the red silk curtains, matching the sheets she and Toni were wrapped in. The redhead smiled at the sight of the still sleeping woman besides her. The caramel colored nose scrunched up as Cheryl ran her finger along the bridge of it, tracing every corners of Toni’s face.

_She was back, Toni was back._

The short purple manicured fingers gently scrapped along the pale porcelain leg, leaving sweet red marks next to the purple spot Toni had sucked the previous night. Cheryl hummed at the sensation as well as the memories of the night they spent together. A long time had gone by since the last time the women had spent a night like this, too long.

Toni softly pulled Cheryl closer into her chest as she started to wake up. The brunette place kisses all over the shoulders in front of her before landing a kiss on the redhead’s lips.

“Good morning, baby.” Cheryl whispered, pulling Toni even closer, as if it were possible.

“Morning…”

“You have morning breath.” Cheryl giggled, pinching her nose to mess with Toni.

“Oh, do I?” Toni laughed before assaulting Cheryl with kisses, all over her body. “Now you have stinky breath all over your body, how about that.”

“Oh, you want to play that game, uh?” Cheryl asked, grinning. “Then shall we play!” She finished before attacking Toni with kisses in her turn.

The woman then laid there in silence, enjoying the moment; them being curled up against each other, their fingers running against each other’s skin. They were back to them being… Well being them.

-

Cheryl sat down on the counter island’s barstool after pouring her and Toni each a cup of coffee, while Toni made them scrambled egg and bacon. The redhead looked at her smiling as she swayed her hips to the music playing in the kitchen.

**_Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)_ **

**_I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)_ **

**_You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)_ **

**_Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_ **

Toni turned around and used the spatula in her right hand as a mic before she sang out loud the next lyrics, never breaking eye contact with Cheryl, throwing in some sensual dance moves, making Cheryl laugh out loud.

**_See, it appears to me_ **

**_You like the way I move_ **

**_I tell you what I'm gon' do_ **

**_Pull you close to share my groove_ **

The second time the chorus came, Toni slowly removed the wine-colored robe letting in pool at her feet before sitting on Cheryl, grinding on her in a teasing way. The brunette then crouched down and pushed the redhead’s leg apart looking at her as if she was starving. Toni got back up, pulling Cheryl up with her and swayed in the kitchen with her, both their hands traveling up and down each others’ bodies.

**_No disrespect, I don't mean no harm_ **

**_I can't wait to have you in my arms_ **

**_Hurry up 'cause you're takin' too long_ **

****

Toni got closer to Cheryl whispering the next lyrics in her ear, sending chills down her spine. “Bet I’ll have you naked by the end of this song.” Cheryl pulled back and made eye contact with the black filled with lust eyes, which made Cheryl’s breath stop for a few moments.

“Well yeah, you’re gonna have me naked if you keep looking at me like that.” Cheryl thought to herself but was unable to say.

Just before their lips could crash together and they started to throw items of clothing all throughout the house, the fire alarm went off, signaling the girls’ that their breakfast was burnt. Cheryl laughed as Toni ran to the sink, a pan in hand, looking at the burnt eggs and bacon sadly.

“I really wanted to cook for you.” She said as the pale arms wrapped around her petite frame.

“Take me out for breakfast. Let’s go to Oakland's diner, I’m sure the owners will be glad to see you once again. They asked me about you the last time I went.”

-

“So here are your French toasts and bananas miss Blossom, and some waffles for miss Topaz.” The waitress said placing down the plates in front of the women.

Toni looked at her food, her mouth already watering for the sight. Oakland’s diner was her favorite place to eat in New York, it somehow reminded her of Pop’s Chock Lit Shoppe back in Riverdale, of her weekends spent with the boys eating with the boots, the first time she saw Cheryl when they were both still kids, and how Pop was always there for her to listen to her teenage drama when her parents didn’t approve of her girlfriends. Toni found it comforting in some way. She looked at the woman in front of her, expecting to see a smile on Cheryl’s face, but was instead welcomed with sadness and emptiness.

“What wrong Cher?”

“Nothing…” She murmured, pushing the bananas into the syrup in her plate.

Toni knew something was wrong with her, it was Cheryl. She placed her hand on the redhead’s one, directing Cheryl’s attention on her. “You can talk to me babe.”

Cheryl sighed, pulling her hand away. “You knew I had leukemia, and still, you decided to stay away, to avoid me, when you knew I needed you the most.” Cheryl started, noticing the guilt starting to build on Toni’s face. “I would’ve never done this to you, and you know it. I was there for you after your accident, even when you told me on multiple occasion to go away, even when we were strangers.”

“Cher, I’m-”

“-Shut up Toni.” Cheryl interrupted looking around the diner. “We’re in public, I don’t want to make a scene, but yesterday I was so happy that I didn’t even thought about my well being. You were selfish Toni, extremely.”

Toni didn’t answer, she just looked at the floor, unable to bring herself to look at Cheryl. She knew what she did was wrong, or like Cheryl had said, selfish.

“No running anymore Toni. No matter what happens, we stay together. We trust each other.” Cheryl said pushing the brunette’s chin up, pulling her gaze towards her. “And to trust each other, we need to be honest with each other …” Cheryl started, nervously. “I kissed someone while you were gone.” She finished.

Toni looked at Cheryl, in silence.

_You should tell her about that random hookup Toni_

Toni opened her mouth to speak but could not form any words.

_What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her_

“Let’s eat, before our food gets cold.” Toni said before shoving a piece of waffle in her mouth.

-

The whole day had been really awkward between the women, since Cheryl’s confrontation in the morning. Toni knew they had to talk, but she didn’t expect it to be right now. The redhead was already in bed, while Toni was in the living room, catching up on some TV shows while scrolling down on Facebook. She almost stopped breathing when she saw _his_ face in the people you may know section.

_Mark Klump_

“Nice to know your name.” Toni though, before she actually stopped breathing, noticing their friends in common. _Cheryl Blossom._ “No… no, no, no.” Toni said, panic invading her body. How did _he_ know Cheryl? Did she sleep with a Bloom employee? Was she that dumb?

She clicked on the man’s profile and scrolled through his feed. She landed on a picture of him and a girl, who looked just like him. “My baby sister kicked cancer’s ass 💪 #cancerfree” the post read, with a tag of the woman. Midge Klump was her name, and Cheryl was also one of their friends in common. Toni felt rage growing in her when she saw a picture of Cheryl and that woman kissing.

_She was kissing, her Cheryl._

Cheryl told her she kissed someone, not dated. She lied to her.

_Well you didn’t tell her you slept with her ex-girlfriend’s brother._

Toni never went to bed that night, she decided to pretend to have fallen asleep on the couch. When she opened her eyes in the morning, Cheryl was sitting in on the matching loveseat, sipping on her coffee.

“Good morning.” She said, a small smile growing on her lips. Toni completely ignored her and went to the bathroom to take a shower before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Toni, I get that you’re mad I kissed somebody else, but-”

“Mad? No, I’m pissed. Not that you dated somebody else, that I don’t care we weren’t together. I’m pissed that you lied to me, when you just told me we had to be honest with each other!” Toni yelled, getting laughs as an answer from Cheryl.

“Honesty? You really want to go down that road, uh?” Cheryl sassed, crossing her arms, looking at Toni.

“Yes, Cheryl! What about that girl you dated?”

“What about her brother that you fucked?” Cheryl said, catching Toni off guards. The brunette felt her cheeks changes shade, as the embarrassment appeared on her face. “Yeah, I know.” Cheryl started. “I thought you would’ve told me about him yesterday when I told you about my kiss, but you never did so I didn’t bother tell you about my ex-girlfriend.” She said, wiping a tear on her cheek.

“How did you learn it?” Toni asked still not looking at Cheryl.

“When Midge and I started to be friends, I still had a picture of us as my phone background. Mark saw it and told me all about the woman in the wheelchair he fucked that one night at the club.” Cheryl affirmed. “How her cute little screams still turn him on when he needs it too, how she was touching him and herself when he was going down on her, how she was the best he ever had.”

“Doubt he went in details.” Toni responded, earning a scoff from Cheryl.

“Go get your stuff.” Cheryl commanded. “Your memory may be back, but you’re not _my_ Toni anymore, you’re far from her.”

“I didn’t remember you Cheryl! What do you want to say? That I’m sorry I let that random dude take me, when one we were broken up and two you were a stranger to me? Shit happens okay?” Toni yelled, looking at Cheryl in confusion.

“You really don’t get it don’t you…” The redhead said, shaking her head in disbelief. “I don’t care that you slept with him, Toni. I do not give a single fuck about what you did while we were broken up, I care about the truth! You lied to me, and you would’ve kept doing so. The Toni I first fell in love with would’ve trusted and told me the truth, the first second she had the chance to…”

“You’re not any better Cheryl! You lied too, and if I wouldn’t have confronted you, you would’ve kept lying.” Toni affirmed, running her hands in her long hair. “I guess you’ve changed too, because you’re definitely not _my_ Cheryl anymore. The Cheryl I first fell in love with-”

“She was annihilated when you were living your perfect little life in Riverdale, leaving her for dead.” The redhead interrupted. “I’ve changed Toni, and as Meredith Grey once said, I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke.” Cheryl paused looking at the woman in front of her. “I can move in with my mom, until I find another house…”

Toni didn’t answer Cheryl. They were really over, and all because of what a stupid hookup? After all they went through, they were really over. “This was supposed to be our house, I don’t want it if I’m not sharing it with you.”

“Well then, just give me half of the money you’ll get for it.” Cheryl said, already starting to collect her belongings.

“Cheryl…”

“Toni, don’t.” She sighed. “We have been over for already a really long time.”

Toni watched in despair as Cheryl collected and packed her stuff, she was really moving out. Toni remembered the moment she woke up from that coma last year, how in pain she was, how her whole body ached and how she wished she was dead instead, well believe it or not, the pain she was feeling right now was twice as bad.

The red suitcases waited by the front door, while Cheryl grabbed her coat and scarf. She weekly smiled at Toni, before pulling her into a tight hug. “I hope you have a good life, Tee Tee. You deserve to be happy…”

The brunette sighed trying to control the tears that threatened to fall. “You too, Cher…” She murmured. The redhead turned around and grabbed one of her suitcases before turning the door handle. “Cheryl...?” Toni asked, making Cheryl turn around. “Can I have one last kiss?”

The cold pale hands gently cupped her cheeks before she was welcomed by Cheryl’s soft lips, for the last time. If Toni could stop time, she would make this moment last forever. Cheryl then pulled away, earning a whine from Toni. “I will always love you.” The redhead said before leaving, closing the door behind her.

“I’ll always love you too Cher…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha plsdontkillme
> 
> *run away and hides*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I decided to be really nice and give y'all an update today since you didn't get any for like 2 weeks :) (and also because I have everything written up till chapter 10) 
> 
> I didn't double-check for typos/spelling  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter/insta: @rivergreysbella
> 
> ( oh and also, there will be an update tomorrow ;) )

Trying to avoid Cheryl was actually a lot harder than Toni, first thought it would be. Maybe it was because their respective best-friends were engaged, or they just had to work at the same place. Most of the time, Toni didn’t want to stay alone in that house that she used to call home, but now was nothing more than a bunch of bricks plastered together, so instead of feeling sorry for herself, she either went to her best-friend’s in hopes that Cheryl wouldn’t be there, or she would simply ask Sweet Pea to meet her somewhere in town.

The brunette pulled over into the engaged couple’s driveway, easily spotting the red Thunderbird parked there. She sighed as she pulled her phone out and sent a text to her best friend, asking him to meet her outside ASAP. The man opened the front door and jogged to the car, while putting his denim jacket on.

“I thought you were coming over so we could watch a movie a drink beer.” He stated confused, getting in the passenger’s side.

“Yeah, I was coming over to forget about my ex-girlfriend, which is kinda hard to do when she’s there watching the movie with us!” Toni said, driving away.

“You do know that they’re doing their nails in the basement, right?”

“I don’t care about their stupid nails you dumb shit. I can’t be near her! Because I will want to either punch her or slam her against the wall, which are both extremely unsafe ideas.”

“Well maybe if you two just talked-”

“-Don’t pull that crap on me. I was the one who had to tell Klem you wanted to breakup with her in high school!”

Of course, Sweet Pea used to be a dick back in the days, and somehow of an idiot. The boy and his high school sweetheart had been dating for about a year when he decided to move on from her, but was to much of a pussy to tell her they were done. Neither one of the boys in their friend circle had the balls to break the news to Klem so Toni decided to put her big girl pants on and end things between her best-friend and his then girlfriend.

“Yeah and look who’s getting married in a few months!” Sweet Pea said leaning back in his seat, shutting Toni. “Look Tiny, your memory came back, and you didn’t even call me, your best-friend, which you already remembered. And last time I recall we weren’t on a break.” He joked.

“We either texted or called each other at least once a day.”

“Toni…” Sweet Pea sighed. “Admit that you were wrong!”

Toni knew Sweet Pea was speaking the truth, but there was no way she was admitting she was wrong, she was way too proud. The pair stayed silent until Toni pulled in the Dairy Queen drive thru.

“Now stop being an ass.” She said to her friend. “Do you want something, or not? I’m buying.”

-

Cheryl looked at her right manicured hand that Veronica had just finished. It felt good for Cheryl to be herself again. The redhead had to remove her acrylics during chemotherapy, since nails get very weak during chemo, but now, since she wasn’t getting any treatment, she could finally have her signature red nails, and Veronica was more than happy to do them, while they were spending a girl night’s, trying to get Toni out o Cheryl’s mind.

Harder to say than to do.

Especially when Sweet Pea was Toni’s best-friend and the mention of the brunette was common. No matter what the girl’s talked about, there was always something reminding Cheryl of her ex-girlfriend.

“So, for the wedding, I thought of getting Burgundy dresses for the bridesmaids, so that’s Betty and Josie.” Veronica started. “And a red dress just for my maid of honor”

Cheryl found it strange, but sweet, that Veronica and Josie were **that** close, considering that Josie was married to Veronica’s high school sweetheart. The only way she could picture herself being included in Toni’s wedding, or vice-versa, was if they were both the brides, which Cheryl knew it was noting more than a fantasy at this point.

“I would love that Veronica, thanks.” Cheryl smiled, thinking of what kind of dress she would get to wear at her own wedding, in who knows how many years. And that was f she was ever getting married, period.

“Do you think she’s happy?” Cheryl said, not even listening to what Veronica had just said.

Her best-friend sighed, not in disappointment, but in pity. Everyone thought Cheryl and Toni would be that one couple. You know the one that makes everybody jealous because of how perfect they are, how little their fights are and even when they fight it never gets ugly, how they are always happy just because they have each other in their life. After seven years spent together, and still as in love as day one, in everybody’s mind, Cheryl and Toni would’ve spent their life together. But in an instant, Toni got into a motorcycle crash and it changed their life forever.

“I think she’s holding on, like you.” Veronica said, taking her best-friend’s hand into hers. “She’s obviously in pain Cher, but time will make it better. You two have only been split up for what, a month?” The raven-haired woman asked, getting a nod as an answer. “Each day are gonna pass, each one a little less painful than the previous one, until it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Is that what happened with you and Archie?” Cheryl asked before blowing her nose.

“Yeah, but also…” Veronica started, but stopped herself.

“Also, what, Veronica?”

“I never loved Archie as half as you loved Toni. Sawyer is my one.”

Cheryl paused, maybe Veronica was right. Maybe the one she used to think was the love of her life, wasn’t. Back they were barely adults, the Latina could’ve swore that she and Archie were going to get married, but they never did, they both found other people, with who they shared so many more common things, and they both got so happy, seeing the other one finally fall in love with somebody who was in a way their soulmates.

“Do you think we will still be in each other’s life?” the redhead questioned her best friend.

“After everything you two have been together? Absolutely.”

-

Another month had already passed since the couple had broken up, and trying to avoid each other was a lot easier to do, probably since Cheryl had found a studio to move in and Veronica was going there instead of the redhead going to her, instead. As for work, Toni only went to the office when she had an indoor shoot, and she edited the pictures at home.

The redhead was on her way to the office when she bumped into a small blonde woman, dropping all of her belonging on the floor.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Cheryl said, kneeling down, helping the woman gathering her things.

“Holy shit, you’re Cheryl Blossom.” The woman said, speechless.

“Let me guess, you’re a big fan of Bloom?” She laughed

“Actually, we shared our first kiss together, like 14 years ago. But yes, I do read Bloom.”

Cheryl couldn’t believe her eyes, the woman standing in front of her was the girl she had kissed that one evening at summer camp, when she was barely fifteen.

“Heather?” She questioned

“Yeah, Heather Hazel. Summer of 2016.”

-

_“We’re gonna get in so much trouble!” Cheryl said, her hand in Heather’s, who was dragging her by the lake._

_The teens had decided to sneak out that night to go star-gazing, so at 2 am when the whole cabin was asleep, the girls had grabbed water bottles and snacks and made their way to the lake, a blanket in hand._

_“Only if we get caught, which we won’t.” Heather teased. “Come on Cher, live a little. Besides, we’re going home in two days, and we probably won’t see each other after.”_

_Cheryl smiled at the blonde before laying down next to her, eyes fixed on the sky above them. The redhead mentioned the shooting star and told her best friend to make a wish._

_“What did you wish for?” Cheryl asked the blonde._

_“The whole point is not telling your wish, or else it won’t happen.” Heather laughed._

_“Try me! Maybe it will anyway!”_

_“Fine, you baby!” She paused. “I wish you kissed me.”_

_Cheryl felt her breath hitch, her best friend just asked her to kiss her. For the last two months they had spent together, Cheryl had dreamt of the moment she and Heather would kiss, not thinking it would ever happen. The redhead knew she was a lesbian for a long time, but nobody knew about it, except Jason. They often would hide away and talk about girls together._

_The redhead pushed herself up before connecting both of their lips together, cupping the blonde’s cheeks in her hands. Now looking back at it, that kiss was awful, but back then it sent Cheryl into this fantasy world._

_-_

“You gave me mononucleosis!” Cheryl joked

“Excuse you! You’re the one who gave it to me!” Heather joked back.

Cheryl looked at the time on her phone, usually, it didn’t matter since she was her own boss, but of course that morning she had a meeting.

“Umm, I need to go. I have a meeting with the team.”

“How about I walk you there.”

The now all grown up little Heather, walked Cheryl to the doors of Bloom, leaving her cell phone number in the redhead’s cell, hoping that she would text her. Cheryl entered the building, not aware that Toni was barely 10 feet away, watching the scene, in pain, from afar.

-

“Pssst, Veronica!” Toni whispered, trying to catch the assistant’s attention.

“What?” She said, being asked to come closer.

“Who was that blonde girl with Cheryl this morning?” She asked, getting a confused look from Veronica. “How don’t you know that! I thought Cheryl was your best friend.”

“Why do you care, I thought Cheryl was your ex-girlfriend.” She joked

“Rude.” Toni laughed. “I still care about her. Is she happy?”

“Oh, you two are just exhausting!” Veronica said, grabbing a paper pile from Toni’s desk. “Communicate with each other!” She said leaving, earning a groan from Toni.

-

  
Cheryl was sitting in her office chair, spinning in circle, rethinking the meetings she had this morning. One with her team, and the other one with a certain blonde lady. After 15 years Cheryl could hardly believe she and Heather met once again. It was something like fate, or destiny. Crazy she used to think the same things about Toni…

_Shit, Toni…_

During Bloom’s annual general meeting, one of her employee had mentioned that the office in Chicago was in need of a new photographer, since the last one quitted in the previous month, and Cheryl could only think about one person to replace that employee.

She was patiently waiting for Veronica to come back with Toni, so she could share the new with her. Looking out of her window she felt nothing but joy, how ironic it was. She was finally cured from her leukemia, and she was back at the office, Bloom selling in great quantity internationally. Cheryl was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when three knocks were heard from her door.

“Can you leave us, Veronica?” she asked her assistant, before asking Toni to sit down.

Silence was the only thing that could be heard throughout the room. Ever since their messy breakup, things between the women were still uncomfortable, and it was clear and easy to see.

“What’s up, Cheryl?” Toni finally built the courage to ask.

“It’s Miss Blossom.” The redhead sassed back

“What?” Toni laughed “Cher, that’s nonsense-”

“I said it is Miss Blossom.”

Toni raised her eyebrows in judgement, looking at Cheryl. She thought about turning her tongue 7 times before speaking, but decided not to, she wasn’t scared of Cheryl.

“Funny, because I specifically remember you calling me Toni, the last time I went down on you.” Toni replied, earning a scoff from Cheryl.

“You do realize that I’m still your boss, right?” The redhead replied. “I was going to offer you a job in Chicago, but after how you just spoke to me, Miss Topaz, I think your time here at Bloom is over.”

“You’re firing me? Wow, that’s- that’s low.” Toni giggled. “You’re not firing me, because I’m quitting, so you can take that stupid job and shove it up your fucking ass, **Miss Blossom**.” Toni said, putting emphasis on the last words, before leaving and slamming the door shut behind her.

Cheryl had to collect herself, because it if it was only up to her, she would’ve pushed Toni out that window, and watched her fall down from the 80th floor.

_Don’t be silly Cheryl, she once fell down a chair and your heart stopped beating for a second_

_But also, that was before she ripped your heart out, and shred it to pieces._

“Cheryl what happened?” Veronica asked rushing in, after seeing Toni leave.

The redhead wiped the tears she didn’t even realized she shed, before answering her best friend. “I just fired her.” She cried. “I ruined it, Veronica. All possible chances of being her friend, I threw it all away.”

The Latina wrapped her arms and the redhead’s body, pulling her in for a tight hug, wiping her tears away. “It’s okay, Cher, I’m always here, if you need me.”

“I hate her.” Cheryl started “I never thought that I would say that but, I hate Antoinette Topaz with every inch of my being.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR EVERYTHING WILL GET BETTER!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's wednesday my dudes, ahhhhhh
> 
> Which means an new chapter!! 😃
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all will enjoy it
> 
> I didn't double check for typos/spelling
> 
> Catch me on twitter/insta: @rivergreysbella

For the first time in almost 10 years, Toni struggled to pay her bills, all that because Cheryl had turned into a bitch and fired her. The brunette couldn’t believe she used to date the sad excuse of a woman.

_She wasn’t like this and you know it._

Toni knew technically, Cheryl also had to pay the bills, since it was her house, but the brunette was way too proud to text her ex-everything and let her know she had money problems. Luckily, Toni still collected insurance money from her accident and was living out of it. She was also close to receiving a big pay check, since she had found some buyers for the house, who were ready to pay in cash. But selling the house meant she and Cheryl had to be in the same room, which was a lot less exciting.

Toni was startled when she heard Sweet Pea’s voice coming from behind her. “Goddamn Pea, give a girl a warning next time, perhaps?”

“Well I knocked, so clean your ears, perhaps.” He teased. “And besides, I have a guest with me.”

Toni quickly turned around, fearing for the worst but sighed in relieved when she saw the man standing next to her best friend.

“Grandpa Thomas!” she said pulling the elder in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Out of all of her family members, her grandfather was the only one who truly accepted her sexuality, and plus she was super close with him. She even moved in with him when she was 15 after being kicked out by her parents, who noticed her phone background was of her and her then-girlfriend kissing.

“How come it was Sawyer who had to call me, letting me know you had money problems Ant.” The man grunted, Sweet Pea earning a death stare from Toni.

“I don’t have money problems. I just have to finalize things to sell the house and I’ll be clear.”

“The house you and Cheryl bought together.” Thomas replied

“Oh, didn’t you get the memo? It’s Miss Blossom now, apparently.” Toni laughed

“Trust me Heather ain’t calling her Miss Blossom.” Sweet Pea said, getting a confused look from the Topaz’. “Oh fuck, you didn’t know about her.”

“Barely four months out of a seven-year long relationship and I’m the slut? Oh, and Miss Blossom have a new girlfriend, but that’s okay?”

“Well technically, you’ve been broken up for almost a year and you hooked up once, but-”

“-Who’s side are on here, Sweets?” Toni interrupted

“I don’t think it’s about sides Ant, it’s about truth.” Thomas started. “You didn’t call me when you got into that accident, and you know I have no ties with your parents, you didn’t call me when you broke up with Cheryl, you didn’t call me when you moved to Riverdale, and you most certainly did not call me when you remembered.” The man finished, making his grand-daughter sigh. “Come on Ant, Cheryl told you you’ve changed, and you didn’t accept it, but you know it’s the truth.”

_Of course, I know I’ve changed, and I hate it. It ruined my life._

“She changed too.” Toni said, getting up, reaching for a bottle a whiskey on the top shelf.

“Antoinette Laurie Topaz, you are not drowning your sorrows and turning into your uncle. You have problems, you have people here for you who are ready to listen, so you better talk.” Thomas reprimanded, making Toni put the bottle away.

The brunette returned to her seat and put her head between her hands. “It’s just that I – I miss her. I miss her so much.” She sighed. “And now that I realize that I was wrong all along, it’s too late, she’s happy with someone else…”

-

Cheryl laughed as Heather successfully threw a gummy bear into the air and caught it into her mouth. After their encounter on the street around 2 months ago, the pair had started to chat and surprisingly the flame between them was still burning. The redhead had warned the blonde that she was just out of a relationship and she wanted to take thing slow, but they somehow ended up dating faster than anybody would’ve thought.

“Okay stop messing, I really want to watch what happens.” Cheryl giggled, unpausing the TV show she and her girlfriend were watching.

“Uh, come on Cherry, I’m tired of watching that. It’s boring.” Heather complained, making the redhead smile at the stupid pet name.

During a conversation, Cheryl had called Heather ‘ma chérie’ which means ‘my darling’, but Heather found it cute if she called Cheryl her cherry instead, the nickname was kind of a inside joke between the pair.

-

_“Oh, so you like fancy stuff, uh?” Cheryl had asked, Heather while stepping out of the car during one of their first dates._

_The blonde had decided to take her new girlfriend out to eat at one of the fanciest restaurants in town where she also could get a reservation._

_“I mean, I’m accompanied by **the** Cheryl Blossom, gotta make a good impression.” She joked, placing a kiss on the redhead’s cheek._

_“You are way to sweet, ma chérie.”_

_“Your cherry?”_

_“No.” Cheryl laughed. “Ma chérie. It’s French for my darling.”_

_“Oh, wow you speak French!” Heather exclaimed “Wow that’s- that’s hot.”_

-

“I’m serious Cher, the Bachelor is lame. I’m not interested in seeing a guy date like 30 women and finally choose one to break up with her in like a month.”

“Okay but one time, in the Vietnamese version, one of the girls was being eliminated, but instead she offered the rose to another girl and it was so cute-”

“-Cheryl, I just told you that I don’t care!” Heather shouted.

Cheryl wasn’t used to being screamed at, not by anyone. Toni didn’t like the show, or pretended to, but she always cuddled with Cheryl when the Bachelor was on, and she never told her to turn it off, or screamed at her when she was mad. At least not until recently.

_But she’s not Toni, Cheryl. Don’t expect her to manifest her love in the same way._

“Let’s just go to bed, what do you think Cherry?”

“Right behind you, Heath…”

Cheryl wouldn’t say she loved Heather, but she knew she had feelings for the blonde, but Heather was not Toni. No matter how the redhead tried to convince herself she hated the brunette, she wasn’t able to. Instead she hated the fact that she was unable to hate Toni.

Cheryl moaned at the feeling of Heather’s breath of her collarbone, where her girlfriend had previously let a trace of wet kisses. A for a minute, or a second, as she closed her eyes, she forgot she was dating Heather, she instead pictured Toni’s hands on her breast and butt, grabbing harshly the ivory flesh.

“Toni.” Cheryl mumbled, before realizing the huge mistake she just made when the pink lips detached from her hip bone. “I didn’t mean to, I- I don’t know what happened-” Cheryl got interrupted by Heather’s palm marking her cheek with redness.

Heather slapped her. Her girlfriend, the woman who was supposed to protect her, had hit her. Cheryl felt a sob get stuck in her throat, as the tears burned on the mark on her cheek.

“You fucking bitch! We’ve been dating for like 4 months and you’re still thinking about scrambled-eggs-brain, who isn’t worth two pennies-” Heather started, being interrupted by Cheryl’s palm stinging on her cheek in return.

The blonde grabbed Cheryl by the hem of her shirt, lifting her up, before throwing her out of bed, her face hitting the dresser on her way down, slitting her eyebrow. Cheryl let out a gasp, either of shock or of pain before running out of her apartment, car keys in hand.

-

Veronica noticed how her best-friend’s personality had changed in the past months, since she started to date that random girl, and she wanted to intervene but held herself back, thinking about her friendship with Cheryl, but now, that was the last straw.

The raven-haired woman was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock coming from a front door. She was surprised, to find her best friend on the other side of the door, asking her if she could sleep on her couch that night. Veronica was confused as why, since the apartment belonged to the redhead, but didn’t made a big deal out of it. However, she did make a big deal out of the bruise on Cheryl’s cheek as well as the blood running down.

“She hit you!?” Veronica yelled, drawing her fiancé’s attention to the living room.

“She slapped me, I slapped her, she pushed me, and I fell…” Cheryl mumbled, looking anywhere but at the woman in front of her.

“Cheryl, you had leukemia less than a year ago, you could’ve broken a bone because of that fall!” Veronica argued. “You’re done with her!”

“What are you, the love police?”

“No, I’m your best friend and I’m helping you out of a toxic relationship!”

“What do you want me to do? Run back to Toni?” Cheryl laughed

“Honestly, Cheryl, yeah. Because Toni loved you. And she never was in anyway abusive to you.”

“She slapped me when she woke up from her coma-”

“-Cut the crap, Cher. We all know that wasn’t Toni. Even Toni the stranger never laid her hands on you, even when you were in your fight ending things, she didn’t hurt you-”

“-Not physically!” Cheryl yelled, her voice shaking. “The way she hurt me is way worst than this, the scars she left won’t have healed by the time the bruises will be gone!”

Veronica sympathised at Cheryl’s words. She knew the redhead was still madly in love with her ex-girlfriend, but there was nothing she could do expect listen to her when she needed her to. The Latina looked at her fiancé, silently asking him to leave the room before sitting down next to her guest.

“I know you’re in pain because of Toni, Cheryl, but am I just supposed to sit and watch while your girlfriend hits you?” she asked, getting a head shake as an answer. “I think, you need to learn how to be happy in a life without Toni, before jumping in into another relationship, what do you think?”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Cheryl answered unaware that Sweet Pea was still listening to the conversation happening in his living room.

-

“Good new, Tiny!” Sweet Pea said, getting into the passenger seat of Toni’s car. “Cheryl is single!”

“How is that good new?”

“Well first, you can try to win her back, and second, her ex-girlfriend was bitch and she hit her, so yay-”

“-She did what!” Toni asked, furious.

Sweet Pea took a few second to realize the mistake he just made by telling Toni about the incident he overheard between his fiancée and her best friend, but by that time it was already too late.

“What was her name again? Heather…” Toni said scrolling through Cheryl’s Instagram followers, trying to find the girl.

“No. Tiny, no!” The man said, removing the brunette’s phone from her hands. “You are not going to do this, because you will get into trouble and we don’t want to get into trouble, because trouble is bad.” He scolded earning a friendly punch on his shoulder.

“Who said anything about me? I’m still a serpent, technically, and I think it’s time Heather…” She paused reading the woman’s last name on her screen. “It’s time Heather Hazel gets a visit from the serpents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughs*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Already at half this book!  
> Anyway, I hope y'all will enjoy it per usual
> 
> I didn't double check for typos/spelling
> 
> Catch me on Twitter/Insta: @rivergreysbella
> 
> Enjoy! :)

A week had passed since Cheryl’s incident with Heather, or since they broke up and Cheryl was back in her own apartment, and Heather was completely out of her life. Cheryl was single, and enjoying her time by herself, growing to be the best version she has ever been.

The redhead sat down with her morning coffee at her computer desk, reading her e-mails for the day, but a headline pulled her attention and sent panic throughout her body as she recognized Heather’s face.

_Woman assaulted by gang members in her own apartment._

Cheryl easily recognized the logo on the jackets worn by the gang members in the picture, Toni had it tattooed on her side ever since they met each other, and its location on the caramel colored skin used to do things to Cheryl.

It was the serpents. The serpents attacked the blonde and Cheryl immediately knew who to hold responsible for this, so without missing a beat she reached for her car keys and drove to her old house. Using her old key, she unlocked the front door and barged in the brunette’s office.

“You assaulted my ex-girlfriend!” She yelled spotting Toni editing some old picture.

The brunette jumped at the realization of the redhead’s presence. “Welcome Miss Blossom, would you like a cup of tea?” She answered ignoring the accusation.

“This is not funny, Toni-”

“-Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize we were back on first name basis.” She laughed “And by the way, your ex-girlfriend did deserve to get beaten up.”

“So, you hired men to beat her? That’s low.”

“Don’t be silly, Cheryl – Can I call you, Cheryl? I’m gonna call you Cheryl- but I asked the serpents to be there as my protection, nobody touched your ex-girl except me. The serpents were there if things were about to get ugly, to stop me from killing her.”

Cheryl noticed the bruises on Toni’s joints, as well as the scratches on her cheeks and shoulders, and the bump on her forehead.

“Why do you care so much Toni! We’re not dating anymore, we’re not even friends-”

“-Because I still love you, you idiot!” Toni shouted, not being able to hold back her feelings for the woman in the room.

The redhead paused at the confession. Of course, Toni still loved her, and she still loved Toni, but she somehow wasn’t able to say it out loud, just like the brunette did. She was not even able to control her tears from running down her cheeks.

“It’s crazy how these words were once so easy to say to you, and now I’m just terrified at the idea of loving you.” Cheryl mumbled, her voice breaking at the first words.

“Cheryl-” Toni softly said, reaching for the woman’s hand.

“-Don’t…” Cheryl interrupted, pulling away. “I guess I’m just great at choosing violent people.” She said, turning around and leaving the brunette by herself.

Toni felt her world collapse at the last words spoken by the redhead. Did Cheryl really think Toni was a violent person? The same Toni who, would carry her to bed when she fell asleep on the couch, the same Toni who would taste her coffee before handing it to her, so she knew it wasn’t too hot and she was going to burn her tongue, the same Toni who took 3 hours to detangle her hair, because Juniper had tried to braid it. That Toni was violent in Cheryl’s eyes?

Toni smiled at the memory of her sitting on the couch, Cheryl between her legs, sitting on the floor, a brush in hand, trying to detangle the knots made by Juniper who wanted to braid Cheryl’s hair.

-

_“Babe, hold still or it’s gonna pull!” Toni giggled as the redhead bended forward getting a handful of chocolate covered almonds._

_“Baby… It’s been like two hours already, and you’re not halfway through! We should at least deep condition it.” Cheryl whined, between two almonds._

_“Just say you want us to be naked and go.”_

_“Well yeah, obviously, but I also really, really want my hair to be detangled.”_

_“Lead the way then.” Toni laughed, getting up. “To the tub we go.”_

_Of course, there was no way in hell that Cheryl Blossom was going to be butt-ass naked, bending over the edge of the tub, and that Toni Topaz would do nothing about it. That is mostly how Cheryl ended up bended even more, her legs spread apart, Toni fingering her from behind._

_The redhead moaned at the feeling of the tanned digits pumping in and out of her dripping wet cunt, while she used her own fingers to rub circles on her clit. In a rough, but swift move, Toni turned her around and slammed her against the wall before kneeling down, lifting one of Cheryl’s leg up, resting it on her shoulder before attacking the nerve bundle with her mouth, earning a high pitched moan from the redhead._

_“Fuck, I love you.” Toni managed to say, before her head was being pushed back where her girlfriend wanted it to be._

_“I love you too.” Cheryl moaned, her hips starting to shake, and her knees starting to give up._

_Toni managed to catch Cheryl before she collapsed to the ground as her orgasm hit her. The women stayed silent for a few moments before the brunette cracked up into laughs._

_“That’s not funny, Toni.” Cheryl mumbled, trying to catch her breath._

_“I know, I’m just thinking that now, I have to detangle your hair.” She giggled, earning a dramatic groan from Cheryl._

_“Yep, because there is no way in hell, I’m detangling it by myself.”_

-

“She beat the crap out of her, Veronica! That’s not the Toni I used to date!” Cheryl explained to her best friend.

After Cheryl let the house in the morning, she decided to drive to her best friend’s house and have a chat with her fiancé, except he had already explained the situation to the Latina. Apparently, Sweet Pea had nothing to do with it, he wasn’t even at the scene when it happened. He explained that he thought Toni would not be a part of the assault, just the mind behind it and had refused to take a part in any of it.

“Oh, please Cheryl!” Sweet Pea started shoking the women. “That was always your Toni. She just never had to use that facade.”

“Toni was never violent-”

“Not with you, with others who hurts you!” He yelled out of frustration. “We were raised in a gang, violence was one of our only way out, a way to make ourselves heard and seen. No one ever treated you badly so Toni never had to make them know her name, but I swear to you that if by any chance somebody would’ve done as much as threatened you, Toni would’ve jumped on them, no matter who they were.”

Cheryl sighed at the man’s revelations. She wanted to be able to see Toni, to trust her, and most importantly, to not be afraid of her.

“I may be biased here Cheryl, because she’s my best friend, but you know Toni, and you have to believe me when I say she wouldn’t hurt a fly, unless she thought that fly was trying to hurt you.”

-

Cheryl laughed as she chased around Juniper and Dagwood, playing TAG with them on her birthday. The older Blossom twins were celebrating their 30th birthday. Cheryl had let Juniper chose her cake flavor and Dagwood had chose his dad’s. The girl knew her aunt favorite color was red, it wasn’t really hard to tell, and had decided to go with red velvet, while her brother went with vanilla.

“Daggy is so basic. Vanilla, seriously?” The almost 8 years old told her godmother. “Boys.” She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Cheryl laughed at the kid reactions, yep she was definitely her niece.

“I’m never gonna date boys, I’m only gonna date girls like you, aunty Cher.”

“You know, girls who only dates girls are called lesbians.” Cheryl explained to the kid, who looked confused.

“So, you and aunty Toni are lesbians?”

“Well, we were in a lesbian relationship, but aunty Toni is bisexual, which means she likes girls and boys, but not me, I only like girls.”

“Yeah, because boys are yucky.” Juniper said, before pausing, clearly thinking of what she was going to say next. The kid turned around and looked at her family before standing on the picnic table. “I’M A LESBIAN!” she yelled pulling the Blossoms attention towards her, while Cheryl buried her head between her hands, laughing.

“Yes!” Jason yelled. “I didn’t have to deal with mononucleosis, mom! In your face.” He joked, earning a middle finger from his sister. Once her family had stopped laughing, Juniper jumped down the table.

“PHEW! It feels good to finally be myself!” She said, bringing her family into laughing tears once again.

-

Toni thought about going to Cheryl’s birthday, but she knew that with everything going on between them, it would be best to just stay home. She also wasn’t able to just pretend the redhead didn’t existed, so that why she had picked out a bouquet of roses on the way to Penelope’s house, for Cheryl, and a steakhouse gift card for Jason.

Maybe it was a bad idea, to spend her money on gifts, while she knew she struggled with her finances, but she couldn’t help herself. She was going to leave the roses at the doorstep, hoping somebody would find them, and leave but her plan was ruined when she felt four little arms wrapped around her body.

“Hey you two!” She said bringing the kids into a hug. “How are you?” She asked.

“Good.” They answered in unison. Juniper looked at the gifts on the doorstep confused. “Aunt Tee Tee, are those for Aunty Cher.” She said pointing at flower.

“Yeah, and this is for your dad.” She said, showing them the gift card in her hand.

“That’s one of dad’s favorite restaurant!” Dagwood said, his tongue poking out of where his two front teeth will grow.

Toni let out a sighed as she smiled, the twins were getting so big, and she was probably miss out the next years of their lives.

“Here,” she said handing Dagwood the gift card, and placing the bouquet in Juniper’s arm. “Bring this to Aunt Cheryl and your dad, but don’t tell them it was from me, just saying it was waiting by the door.”

“Why don’t you join us, Aunty Toni?” Dagwood asked, before being answered by his sister. “It’s because of her accident, Daggy.” She started. “You know she’s not the same Aunty Toni she used to be.” She whispered, but Toni still heard it.

“I love you two.” Toni said, pulling the kids into another hug, ignoring the comment the little girl had just made. “Now go, before your parents start to get worried. And don’t forget, it was waiting on the doorstep.” She repeated, because she knew how kids were, or mostly how Juniper was.

Toni watched them as they opened the gate, leading to the backyard, waiting to hear the comments about the gifts and rolled her eyes when she heard Juniper saying that Toni had handed them gifts to give to the birthday twins.

“No, we found them on the doorstep, June!” Dagwood said, trying to make his realize she wasn’t supposed to blow Toni’s cover.

“No, it was aunty Tee Tee!”

“ **Doorstep, Juniper!** ”

“Oh…” She stated, realizing what she had just said. “Yeah, I was just joking. It was on the doorstep. It was not bisexual aunt Toni.” She said, making Toni wonder what the hell she was talking about, and why her sexuality was mentioned, but with kids, everything is unpredictable.

Cheryl knew the roses were from Toni, with the twin’s confirmation, or not. On her first birthday spent with Toni, the brunette had bought her 20 roses, one for each one of her years alive. 19 of them were real, and one was fake. Toni had told Cheryl she was going to love her until the last rose died, which at the time, the redhead found kinda stupid, wondering if it meant Toni was going to break up with her in the following months, but thing got obvious when all the other roses stated to lose their petals and the one stayed perfect.

Cheryl took out her phone, wanting to send a thanking text to Toni but was surprised when she saw that the brunette had already texted her.

**TT** 💖 **: you’re welcome** **😊**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :)
> 
> Here's chapter 11 of this fic!  
> Hope y'all enjoy it per usual!
> 
> I didn't double check for spelling/typos  
> Catch me on twitter/insta: @rivergreysbella

Cheryl hummed at the oh-so-familiar pastries smell as she entered the bakery, spotting the new pink streaks in the brunette’s hair who was looking at her phone, waiting for her ex-girlfriend. The redhead was sitting home, making herself breakfast when she received a text from Toni, asking to meet her at the café down the street from Bloom.

“You’ve changed your hair.” Cheryl pointed out, sitting down. “It’s nice.”

“Thanks” Toni answered, putting her phone down. “And thank you, for meeting with me.”

“No problem. What’s up?”

Toni sighed, fidgeting with her finger, clearly nervous about the topic she wanted to talk about with Cheryl. “I don’t have money; I need my job back.”

Cheryl furrowed her brows in confusion. “That’s it?”

“I know you don’t want me to decide between paying my bills or eating tonight.”

“No, you’re right. I- Yes absolutely.” The redhead paused. “I’m sorry for firing you.”

Toni smiled at Cheryl’s apology. “Apology accepted.” She giggled. “And, the job is not the only thing I want back.” She stopped, looking at any changes in Cheryl’s face. “I want you back.”

Toni felt her heart starting to beat faster and her hands getting clammy as the seconds passed without any reaction or answer from the redhead. “Cher?”

“I don’t kno-”

“-Please Cheryl, I know I screwed up, but please, please give me one more shot.”

“You really want me back?” Cheryl asked, more in defying way than as a question. “You’re gonna have to work for it, Toni.” She said placing down a 20-dollar bill on the table. “There’s enough for the bill, and for you to get a chocolate croissant. Work starts in half an hour, better hurry.” The redhead smirked, before leaving a delighted Toni alone in the café.

After what Cheryl had said, Toni was ready more than ever to win her back. Toni knew Cheryl and how extra she was, therefore, the brunette was going to catch her of guard and blow her mind off. “Get ready Cheryl, because I’m about to rock your world” Toni thought.

-

Toni started by doing small things for Cheryl, such as bringing her coffee in the morning or leaving cute notes hanging around, which made the redhead blush and appreciate the little things, but Toni also knew that if she wanted to win her back, she would have to step up her game.

Slowly, both of the women life started to make sense, all over again. What didn’t made sense was why Cheryl was feeling so damn nervous, waiting for Toni to knock on her front door. The redhead looked at herself one more time in the mirror; her chin length hair framed her face perfectly. Her skin-tight dress accentuated every curve in her body and the deep red color of it matched the color she had applied on her lips.

Before she could doubt herself and change her dress for the 8th time, Cheryl heard the knocks coming from the door, sending chills throughout her whole body. She quickly took another glance in the mirror before almost running to the door.

Cheryl would be lying if she didn’t admit her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Toni. She let her natural feisty curls down and wore a black ruffle top (which Cheryl noticed was see through if you looked hard enough), with an eggplant colored leather skirt and leathered high-heel boots.

“Wow you look-”

“Stunning…” Toni interrupted, not even realizing Cheryl had start talking.

“Yeah, you look stunning.”

“What?” Toni questioned. “No, Cher _you are_ stunning, I’m just here, I guess.”

Cheryl sighed at Toni’s answer. When they first started to date, Toni always felt uncomfortable being out with Cheryl, considering that only Cheryl’s purse was worth more than Toni’s apartment. It took a long time for the brunette to adjust and even with designer dresses on, Toni still felt out of place sometimes.

“Toni… You _also are_ stunning.”

-

_“I don’t know Cheryl, it’s the Met Gala, this is huge!” a barely twenty years old Toni said, after her girlfriend had just invited her as her date to the event._

_“I know Tee Tee, it’s huge for me too, but it’s so fun just being there.” Cheryl started, making her way towards the brunette. “and I don’t want to be there, if you aren’t.” she finished, sitting down, straddling her girlfriend._

_Toni’s hand traveled up, until they landed on the redhead’s ass, just resting there. “Baby, you said yourself, it’s fun being there. Don’t let me ruin your fun, ask Veronica to join yo-”_

_“I don’t want Veronica. I want you.” Cheryl started “All of you.” She whispered into Toni’s ear before she kissed her down her neck, occasionally moaning at Toni squeezing her butt._

_“You know I feel out of place when I’m surrounded by expensive outfits. I much prefer when you’re wearing your birthday suit.”_

_“Well, how about I only wear my birthday suit in the house, and then at the gala I can wear this stupid dress I’m having designed. I mean I could wear nothing to the gala, but I doubt you would like people looking at me like that.”_

_“Don’t even think about it, Bombshell. You’re mine, and mine only.” The brunette purred, marking her girlfriend’s collarbone_

_“Forever?”_

_“Forever.”_

-

Even the simplest thing about Cheryl made Toni weak in the knee. Maybe it was the way she was mixing her drink with her straw, or the way she wet her lips before wrapping them around said straw, but all Toni knew was that she was mesmerized by the redhead.

Like she was infected by Cheryl. By her smell (that same cherry perfume Toni got so familiar with), by her touch (those red manicured fingers running through her hair, gently scrapping her scalp after a rough day), and by her taste (the lip gloss she applied on top of her lipstick just left Toni wanting to dive in for another taste.)

Toni did try to listen to Cheryl, but found herself zoned out, staring back and forth between the tongue occasionally poking out to wet the redhead’s plumped lips, or by the brown orbs staring right back at her. The brunette nodded at the redhead answering the question she just asked, not even sure of its topic.

“Earth to Toni.” Cheryl joked, bringing Toni back to reality.

“I am listening.”

“Sure. Then what did I just asked?”

Toni let out a small chuckle, she got caught, but she was used to getting caught staring when it came to Cheryl. How could she not stare, when the most beautiful woman in the world was sitting right across her. How could Toni not get lost in those short red curls when she knows how they feel between her fingers, and that milky white skin, when she knows how easily it bruises when you kiss it.

Cheryl laughed in turn, she knew she had this effect on Toni, she always had.

_Maybe not always anymore_

The redhead remembered how Toni was barely able to look at her, when she had her memory loss. Suddenly, sadness took over her and her smile quickly washed away.

“What’s wrong, Cher? I thought I was doing great.” Toni joked as she noticed the change in Cheryl’s face. “Cheryl? What’s wrong?” she asked once again, more concerned as Cheryl’s humor stayed the same.

“Did you have a crush on me, back when you forgot?”

The question took the brunette by surprise. Obviously, she had a crush on Cheryl, no matter how accurate her memory was. How could Cheryl doubt it? ‘Probably because you treated her like shit’ Toni thought to herself.

“Of course, Cheryl.” Toni started. “When I first woke up from my coma, I was with Pea and we were talking, and I asked him if I had sex with you because I couldn’t stop think about you naked…” She laughed, earning a chuckle from Cheryl, their cheeks slowly turning red.

“Then what took you so long?” Cheryl asked, either full of anger or agony. “What were you waiting for? You had a crush on me, and I was right there waiting for you. Why do you- Why were you gone for so long Toni?”

Toni wanted to jump forward and kiss away the tear on Cheryl’s cheek while she told her she wasn’t going anywhere now. “I still cared about you Cheryl, even I didn’t remember you. I didn’t want to jump into a relationship when you were completely sure about your love for me, I didn’t want to hurt you but now I realize I’ve done nothing but hurt you.”

“Okay but now, why did you still stayed away when you finally remembered? You knew I had leukemia and I needed you more than ever.”

“Watching the love of your life die, when you know there’s nothing you can do isn’t particularly fun, not when you know you’re the reason she got there in the first place.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Cheryl started. “I’ve been there. Watching you on that hospital bed, knowing I was the one who begged you to join us on the pontoon that wasn’t fun either Toni, but I stayed with you because that’s what you do when you’re in love.”

This whole scenario seemed to familiar to Toni, the last time they fought about her time away, they ended up breaking up the next day and Toni knew she didn’t make all this progress to throw it all away.

_Not anymore_

The brunette wanted Cheryl back in her life and was ready to fight for her, even if it meant putting her ego aside, because she knew Cheryl was right. She knew how immature, how much of a coward she was for running away when she should’ve been by Cheryl’s bedside holding her hand.

Speaking of holding hands, Toni reached for the redhead’s and held it tight. “I know Cher, and I’m sorry for it.” She sighed “And no matter how much I apologize, it’s never gonna be enough, not for me.”

A smile appeared on bloody red lips before Toni felt Cheryl’s free hand laying on top of their already intertwined fingers. “I meant it when I said I wanted you back, and I’m gonna fight for you Cheryl, through hell and back if I need to.”

“I know Tee Tee.” She smiled. “And, if you keep it up like this, you might have me back sooner than you think.”

-

The night had already passed, and it was 2 in the morning. ‘Crazy how times flies when you’re with the woman you love’ both Cheryl and Toni thought as the brunette pulled in Cheryl’s studio’s driveway. The driver exited her car, going around, before opening the door for her date.

The women giggled at the small talk made by Cheryl as Toni walked her to her door. Cheryl turned around once last time after she unlocked her door. “Don’t think it’ll end up like our first date ever. We’re not having sex tonight.” The redhead laughed, remembering how Toni was between her legs not even three weeks after they first met.

“Well technically, it was our second date.” Toni laughed back. “But can I at least, um.” She paused biting her bottom lip nervously. “Can I kiss you goodnight?”

Cheryl thought about what her answer would be. She wanted to answer ‘Yes you can kiss me Toni, you can kiss me anywhere and everywhere even though I just told you we are not having sex, but when I’m with you, I forget everything and that taste of yours, the feeling of your lips on my skin just makes me crave you and your every breaths.’ but she instead settled on a shy “Yes. Yes, you can.”

Plump lips met plump lips, sending electric jolts throughout the women bodies, from head to toe. A warm tanned hand cupped chilly red cheek, trying to pull their lips closer together. Cheryl was always cold. Always. Something that Toni found funny since the redhead was mostly wearing shirts and skirts, but Toni knew how to warm her up, sexually, or not. For instance, the brunette felt the cheek under her palm changing temperature, maybe it was because of Toni’s body heat, or just because of how Cheryl’s heart rate went up the second she felt the lips she craved on hers.

“Just because we kissed, does not mean we’re dating.” Cheryl smiled when they parted away. “I like the attention though, I might play it harder to get, just to keep feeling like this.” She joked.

“Pfft. Give me another week and you’re mine.” Toni said pecking the lips once again.

Hearing Toni say those words again sent a chill down Cheryl’s spine. The redhead might have thought her date was joking, but she was not. Toni was determined more than ever to get her lover back.

She was going to fight, harder than when she fought for her life, because at this point Cheryl was her whole world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys !  
> here's chapter 12 of this fic!  
> I might start working soon so my schedule may change (fyi)
> 
> anyway, i hope y'all enjoy!  
> i didn't double check for mistakes/typos
> 
> follow on twitter/insta : @rivergreysbella !!!

Veronica patiently waited for her best friend to open the door of her studio, letting her inside. Today was the big day. Well not her big day, the wedding was still a few months away, but it was Cheryl’s big day.

A few weeks ago, Toni had come to her and Sweet Pea’s house and explained them her plan on getting Cheryl back, but for it she would need Veronica’s help. The assistance had took a few hours to think about it, all things from the past considered, but had still agreed to be a part of it just because the woman asking her help was Toni, and Veronica knew that no matter what had previously happened between her favorite power-couple, the women were still crazy for each other.

Cheryl finally answered the door, still in her pajama, no makeup whatsoever applied. Veronica looked at Cheryl confused, wondering why she wasn’t ready.

“We’re not going to the mall Veronica; I don’t feel like it.” Cheryl said sitting up on the counter.

“Well, are you sick?” the raven-haired woman asked, putting her palm on her best friend’s forehead checking her temperature.

Cheryl quickly pushed the hand away, laughing. “I’m alright Vee. Just wanting to stay home for the day.”

“No. There are sales today and Veronica Lodge isn’t missing them, so you go get ready because we are going to the mall, Cheryl.” She said, crossing her arms. “Now!”

The redhead got up, dragging her feet to her dresser before grumpily walking to the bathroom to dress herself. Once Cheryl had left the room Veronica had snuck out her phone and texted her fiancé to let him and Toni know that Cheryl was going to be late.

-

“Hey Tiny!” Sweet Pea said, catching his best friend’s attention. “The girls are going to be late.”

“What? Why?” Toni asked, clearly panicked.

“Take a look yourself.”

Toni snatched the phone in Sweet Pea’s hand, reading the text Veronica had just sent him.

**Fiancée** 🥰: **FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE HISTORY OF HUMANITY, MISS CHERYL BLOSSOM DIDN’T WANT TO GO TO THE MALL** **. I had to force her to go get dressed, but now she’s sulking me** 🙄 **Tell Toni we will most likely be late. Love you** ❤︎

Toni sighed as she finished reading the text sent by Veronica, before shedding some tears of fear and panic. Sweet Pea sat down next to her pulling her into a side hug. “It’s gonna be okay, Tiny. Cheryl will love it.”

“What if this is all just a big mistake?” She asked her best friend. “What if the universe just keeps pushing us away and we keep trying to find a way to be together?”

“Oh, Toni. You and Cheryl are meant to be, and this isn’t a mistake, this is just Cheryl being stubborn. Or Cheryl being Cheryl.” He said, bringing a small chuckle out of his best friend.

“What if she doesn’t like it? What if this is too much, too extra and dramatic?”

“Please, it’s Cheryl we’re talking about.” He laughed. “She is the embodiment of extra and dramatic.”

-

Cheryl looked at the menu in front of her, undecided on what she was going to eat. First Veronica had dragged her out of the comfort of her bed and now to the food court, even thought the redhead had swore she was not hungry yet, but her best friend insisted on putting some food in her belly.

“If you’re hungry Veronica, you can eat but I’m still full, from this morning.” Cheryl said looking at her.

“Yeah, I just don’t know what to…” Veronica started, but her attention was pulled away by a man walking in a radio in hand, and Nickelback’s song ‘Far away’ started to play throughout the cafeteria.

Suddenly people started to get up and dance, one after the other, dropping their bags and doing the choreography.

**_This time, this place misused, mistakes_ **

**_Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?_ **

“It’s a flash-mob, Veronica!” Cheryl said her mood doing a complete 180. “I’ve never seen one, that’s amazing!” she added excited, grabbing her friend’s hand, getting them closer to the dancers.

**_I love you, I have loved you all along and I miss you_ **

**_Been far away for far too long_ **

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_ **

**_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_ **

****

A woman stood up on the table and jumped in a man’s arm, making the crowd gasp in amazement. Veronica looked at her best friend whose jaw was on the floor. “That’s- Wow! I wish Sweet Pea would do something like that for me!”

“Yeah,” Cheryl chuckled. “That person is a lucky one.” She said looking at the people in the room, wondering who the recipient could possibly be. “Who do you think it’s for?”

“I don’t know.” Veronica answered quickly.

Cheryl started to sway from left to right to the beat of the music, enjoying the moment, captivate by the dancers. “I love it.” She said her eyes still locked on the choreography.

“Well, I think you’re about to love it, a lot much more.” Veronica smirked, pointing to the stairs in front of them…

_Toni._

**_'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_ **

**_That I love you, I have loved you all along_ **

**_And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_ **

****

The brunette nervously walked down the stairs, never breaking eyes contact with Cheryl. The redhead smiled, letting out a breath she had been holding since Toni’s accident, a tear of relieve dropping on her cheek as Toni sang the next words to her.

**_So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_ **

**_Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go_ **

****

Toni moved towards the redhead, taking her pale hands into hers. “You know, for the longest time, I didn’t know what I would say to you when I had the chance to, being why I never apologized, at least not until last week.” She nervously started. “I’m bad with words, and sometimes I say things that sounds rude when I don’t mean it, that’s why I poured my blood, sweat and tears into this flash-mob, hoping for the best.”

Toni pushed a curl out of Cheryl’s face, tucking it behind her ear. “There is one thing that I know I can say and mean it. I love you, Cheryl, and I want you back.” Toni smiled. “So, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, will you be my girlfriend?”

Cheryl took a second before answering, just to scare Toni a little bit, clearly seeing how she was anxiously biting her bottom lip. “Yes, of course Toni!” She said, pulling in the brunette, their lips meeting together.

No matter how loud the cheers and whistling in the court were, the only thing the woman could hear were their own heartbeats, easily slowing down to match the other one’s heartbeat. While Cheryl just kept hearing the question Toni had asked her in her head, Toni could only hear the answer Cheryl had given her. After their life had spiraled down, they were finally back where they belonged: in each other’s arms.

Once they pulled away, Cheryl noticed another photographer from Bloom, taking their pictures, while somebody was recording them. The redhead smiled, imagining having this moment forever framed in their house, probably above the fireplace, until they can replace it with their wedding picture. Yes, even after 3 minutes of dating, Cheryl knew she and Toni would get married, in fact she always knew. Even when Toni didn’t remember her, and even when they hated each other (or pretended to), Cheryl knew that one day she was going to say yes to Antoinette Laurie Topaz.

-

Toni laid down on her girlfriend’s bed, her head landing on the pillows a soft moan of comfort escaping from her lips. The brunette closed her eyes closed her eyes either to relax or from exhaustion feeling the body crawling on top of her, pushing its face in the crook of her neck.

Toni gently ran her fingers through the fiery red hair, pressing a few kisses on Cheryl’s forehead. Her other hand traveled down her girlfriend’s body lingering on her hips before coming to a stop on Cheryl’s ass, tracing circle on the flesh.

“Toni…” Cheryl moaned, exciting the brunette. “I’m on my period.”

“No, you’re not? Your period is at the end of the month.” Toni said, grabbing a handful of the redhead’s backside.

“Actually, I am. Chemo messed with my cycle.” She started. “If you knew the amount of time I forgot to wear a tampon because I forgot my cycle changed. I stained so many pairs of jeans it’s crazy.” She laughed.

“Baby, I told you, when you stain something with blood, you-”

“Apply hydrogen peroxide and rinse it under cold water, I know Tee Tee.”

Of course, Toni knew how to perfectly remove blood stains from clothing, not only was she a girl, but she was also a gang member, therefore blood stains were the usual especially during her teenage years.

The first time Toni showed Cheryl how to remove blood stains from clothing was almost 10 years ago. The redhead had hit herself in the face and her nose started to bleed all over her white shirt. Cheryl was ready to just throw it away when she saw that cold water did not help the case, but Toni had insisted on putting her magic touch on it. A few hours later, the shirt was as white as it was the day Cheryl bought it, and the stain was gone.

Toni had to explain to her new girlfriend that she used to be in a gang, and in fact she technically still was since it was her legacy. Considering the fact that she grew up poor, Toni didn’t have the option to throw away her clothes and just buy new ones when they got stained, instead she had to find a cheap way to make the stain disappear.

“And Toni…” Cheryl started, bringing back the brunette’s attention to her. “Let’s take it slow. I know you want me, and I want you too, but… Let’s just take it slow.”

Toni half smiled half sighed at the words spoken by Cheryl. She did not want to take it slow, she finally had Cheryl back in her arms and boy did she want to make her scream. To hear her moans, and to have her taste lingering on her tongue. But she also wanted nothing more than to make Cheryl feel comfortable. “Whatever you want babe, but you know how hard it’ll be for me.” She joked pulling Cheryl closer to her.

“I know, and it’ll be hard for me too, knowing what I’m missing but if we wait, when we’ll do it, it’s gonna be _époustouflant_.”

Toni laughed at the choice of word her girlfriend used. “And what does that mean, babe?” She asked, Cheryl. Even after years spent with the redhead, Toni didn’t understand French. Sure there was a few words she knew (mostly pet names Cheryl called her), such as _mon amour_ and _mon trésor_ but those long confusing words left Toni’s brain confused.

“It just means mind-blowing.” Cheryl laughed.

“Ah, I see. You couldn’t just say mind-blowing, uh?”

“Nah., I know French turns you on.”

“So, you tell me we can’t have sex, but you’re trying to turn me on?” Toni laughed. “You tease.”

“Like I said, our third first time will be _époustouflant_.” Cheryl said whispering the French word in Toni’s ear before rolling over, trying to fall asleep.

Toni smirked at the woman beside her and thought ‘get ready Cheryl Bombshell, because mind-blowing is such an underrated term at this moment.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're back baby!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again  
> I am so sorry for the wait but i really didn't know wtf to write so here it is  
> as always didn't double check for typos/spelling
> 
> Follow me on twitter/insta: @rivergreysbella  
> I hope y'all will enjoy an y'all will most likely also get an update tomorrow

Toni slowly stirred awake, reaching for the redhead but was instead welcomed with the cold mattress. The water running from the bathroom confirmed that Cheryl was taking a shower. The brunette stretched her legs before walking to the bathroom, needing to pee. The redhead gasp at the sight of Toni entering the room.

“Toni! I’m naked.” She said, trying to hide herself

“So?” Toni asked. “I’ve seen you naked multiple times before, Cher.” She laughed

“I’m not saying that because I care about you seeing me, I’m saying that because we both know if we start something, we won’t be able to stop.” Cheryl said, her cheeks turning red.

Toni chuckled once again. Of course, she knew if she did as much as kiss Cheryl, things will start to get hot and heavy, Cheryl being naked would not help the situation. Toni also knew that Cheryl wanted to take things slower than they did before, but seeing the exposed flesh did some things to her body.

“Alright.” The brunette started. “I’m not seeing anything.” She said covering her eyes, imagining Cheryl rolling her eyes at the comment.

-

Cheryl was sitting in her office, going through the monthly reviews of Bloom when three little knocks pulled her eyes away from her computer screen and into the brunette’s eyes. Toni walked in a smile on her face, hot chocolate in hands, before handing one cup to her girlfriend after leaving a peck on her lips.

“So… How are we doing for the month?” Toni asked, sitting down in Cheryl’s lap.

“We’re doing amazing. Sales couldn’t have been better.” The redhead started, before sipping her beverage. “I think it’s because the best photographer I know got her job back.”

Toni laughed at the comment, pushing a stroke of hair behind Cheryl’s ear. “Yeah, my boss was a total bitch- “Toni said, before being interrupted by Cheryl playfully punching her shoulder. “That hurt.”

“Oh, please Toni. You were raised in a gang, and a little shove hurts you?” Cheryl laughed, stretching her neck, kissing the woman on top of her.

“Well, if I- “Toni started before realizing Veronica’s presence in the room. “Veronica! What’s up?” she asked.

“Uhm, sorry to bother but uh… The cops are here, they want to speak with Toni.”

Toni felt her heart stop beating the second Veronica said those words. _The cops are here._ That was it, they knew about what she did to Heather, and they were going to take her away and lock her up, and she and Cheryl could never have the life they imagined. In fact, the brunette didn’t even realize she got up and was following the raven-haired woman until she felt Cheryl running her thumb over her knuckles, trying to calm her down.

Toni entered the conference room and sat down in a chair in front of the officers.

_Stay calm Toni. If they sense you are nervous, everything will go downhill._

“Are you Miss Antoinette Topaz?” One of them asked, receiving a nod from Toni, who cringed at her full name. Nobody called her Antoinette, except her parents, or Cheryl when she was angry.

“When was the last time you spoke with your mother?”

Toni flinched at the question before exchanging a confused look with Cheryl. “The last time Lauren and I spoke was on November 12th of last year.” She said clearly remembering seeing both her parents at Pop the day she remembered everything.

“Lauren?” The officer asked.

“My mother and I aren’t particularly close. She doesn’t deserve to be called mom.” Toni admitted. “Anyway, why do you ask?”

The men looked at each other for an instant, worrying Toni. “We thought you knew Miss, but your mother has been missing for the last week.”

The brunette didn’t understand why she was feeling so sad. Obviously, the woman was her mother, but she never cared about the well being of her own daughter, so why should Toni care about her?

Toni felt Cheryl’s hand rubbing her back, trying to comfort her, and at that exact moment Toni thanked the gods. She thanked the gods Cheryl was back in her arms, she thanked the gods she had her support system because Toni knew, without Cheryl by her side, she wouldn’t have been able to control her breathing.

On the same night, the women packed their suitcases and drove to Riverdale. Toni wanted some answer about her mom and knew the first place to start would be her dad. Even in a time like this, Toni remembered to pack the picture she ‘borrowed’ from Pop’s a few months back, promising him to bring it back once she and Cheryl would be back in town.

Usually Toni was the one who drove, but that time Cheryl had insisted on driving, and Toni was so grateful because not even half an hour later she was sleeping, probably because of stress, or anger, or confusion, or maybe all of the above, but Toni knew she was just so exhausted. The brunette only opened her eyes when her girlfriend gently shook her once they made it to the Blossom’s camp in her hometown.

-

Toni looked at the sign of the trailer park. _Sunnyside trailer park: Home of the serpents._ That was the first time she brought Cheryl there, not out of embarrassment, but just because she never had to. After she got her job at Bloom, Toni bought her grandpa a small house and never looked back on her childhood house. If you could call it that.

“So, this is my childhood backyard.” Toni chuckled taking her girlfriend’s hand into hers.

“Nervous?” Cheryl asked.

“A little.” Toni paused. “Don’t be offended if he says homophobic things and says you’re demoniac because you’re a redhead.”

“What?”

“He thinks redheads are witches or demons, whatever.”

“Homophobic slurs, I’m used to it, but witchcraft haven’t heard it since 1653 when a few people tried to burn me alive.” Cheryl joked.

“You’re so stupid.” The brunette laughed, before dragging Cheryl behind her to a small trailer a few rows down.

Toni brought her hand up and knocked on the front door of the trailer she grew up in. A pregnant woman opened the door, confusing Toni. “Uh, I’m sorry. I think I have the wrong trailer.” She said

“Are you here for Tonio?” The woman asked, getting a quick nod from Toni “He went to the grocery store, he will be back shortly. You can come in.”

Toni stepped in the trailer, Cheryl closely behind. The pair sat down on the cheap leather couch, before exchanging a look. “How far along are you?” Cheryl asked the woman.

“38 weeks. We are impatiently waiting for her.” She smiled. “I’m Lucy by the way, and you are?”

“Confused” Toni answered, not even hearing Cheryl chuckle beside her.

“You are Toni.” Lucy said. “I thought it might’ve been you since you look a lot like your father, but I wasn’t sure. He talked a lot about you.”

“He did?” Toni laughed “Did he told you I was stupid, because I like women?”

“No, not at all. He told me you and your girlfriend were CEO’s of a magazine in New York. He’s immensely proud of you.”

Toni wanted to just switch her brain to off because nothing in this whole scenario made sense. Her father hated her, her sexuality and Cheryl, so why the hell was random Lucy saying otherwise. And anyway, who was she? Before Toni could say anything, the trailer door opened revealing the face of Antonio Topaz.

“They didn’t have any apples, so I bought oranges instead, I know they are not the same but- “He started before noticing the presence of his daughter. “Antoinette.” He smiled “and… Cheryl, right?”

Toni pulled her walls back up and grabbed Cheryl hand, before walking towards her father. “Pop’s, eight sharp. I’ll be waiting.”

-

“Toni, Toni, wait!” Cheryl said chasing after her girlfriend, her heels digging through the dirt. The brunette stopped walking and waited for the redhead. “What was that?”

“I don’t know, Cher.” She sighed. “I have absolutely no idea.”

“Were your parents still together, when you saw them last time?”

“Yeah, they were.” She felt the bile rising in her throat.

“Do you want me to come with you at eight?” Cheryl asked, wiping a tear on her girlfriend’s face.

“No.” Toni said. “This is something that I have to do on my own.”

-

The brunette impatiently fidgeted with her fingers; she didn’t even know why she was nervous. Probably because she was about to get humiliated by her father, but at least she was at Pop’s and she knew that if her dad was too rude, the owner would throw him out without a doubt. All of her nervousness faded away as her arrogance built itself up when her father sat down in front of her.

“Who’s Lucy?” Toni asked immediately.

“She is my girlfriend, and before you ask yes the baby is mine.”

“Are you gonna abandon her too, if she says she’s into women.”

Antonio bit his tongue, not making eye contact with his daughter. “I’m sorry Antoinette. I was in the wrong.” He started, taking Toni by surprise. “You’re my daughter and I should’ve accepted you no matter who you love.”

“What have you done to mom?” Toni asked, ignoring her father’s apologies.

“Nothing. I don’t know where your mother is, I haven’t seen her in months.” He admitted. “The last time you were in Riverdale, I told your mother how tired I was of pretending you didn’t exist. We got a divorce and she moved out, a month later Lucy and I met, and she got pregnant.” He sighed. “I realized that I want to be in your life, I want you to be in mine and your sister’s. When you were little, you always asked for a sister and now she’s on her way.”

“It’s not good enough.” Toni spat.

“I agree. It’s gonna take a lot more from me, for you to accept my apologies, but there’s a baby that never hurt you, who’s gonna see your face on the wall, or the TV and wonder why she never met her sister.”

Toni sighed. Of course, she wanted a sister, she always has. The brunette smiled at the memory of her being around seven and asking her parents if she could have a little sister, but her mom always told her no. “You really don’t know anything about mom?”

Antonio shook his head. “No.”

“Fine.” She started. “I’m doing this for my sister, and my sister only.”

“Violet. Her name is Violet because purple was your favorite color when you were little.” Antonio smiled. “Violet Antonia Topaz.”

-

“So wait, you’re gonna have a baby sister?” Cheryl asked digging into a chip bag, while listening to Toni’s story.

“Yeah.”

“Your dad is going to have another baby? Isn’t he like 60?”

“He had me at 20 Cher, He’s barely 50.”

“Okay but you do realize, if you wouldn’t have been in that crash, we would have an almost two years old baby, so the niece or nephew would’ve been older than the aunt.”

“I know… Like that’s my turn to have a baby, his is over.” Toni said cuddling into Cheryl’s arms. “I just hope he is a better father to her than he was to me.”

“But he is trying to redeem himself, though.” The redhead said, running her finger through Toni’s hair. “Maybe he will be a good father to you, eventually.”

“I hope so because we were really close when I was little. It was my mom who was cold and mean.”

“Babe.” Cheryl started, adjusting herself so she could look at Toni. “Do you think that maybe it was your mom who pulled you two apart? And now that she’s out of the picture-”

“-My dad can finally get back in touch with me.” Toni finished. “I don’t know Cher. He said some hurtful things to me, even when my mom wasn’t around.” She sighed. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni is getting a baby sister (!!!)  
> and is her dad actually nice (!?)  
> and where the hell is her mom (?)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up guys!  
> Here'S chapter 14  
> things are heating up 🔥😉
> 
> Anyway hope y'all enjoy!   
> And i just wanted to tell y'all how i appreciate your comments!! 💓  
> I didn't double check for typos/spelling
> 
> Y'all can catch me on twitter/insta: @rivergreysbella  
> Enjoy 😊

Already a week had passed since Cheryl and Toni were in Riverdale, and the pair was waiting for the latest Topaz to pop out. They knew that if Violet wasn’t out before next week, they would have to go back to New York for their best-friends’ wedding.

As for Toni’s father, you could see he was trying, he was making efforts to fully accept his eldest’s sexuality and was even suggesting Cheryl joining them for dinner, wanting to get to know the woman who stole Toni’s heart. Toni still had her walls up and was cold towards her father, but tried to be easier on him, after overhearing a conversation he and Cheryl shared.

-

_“That is the Topaz ring. We had it for generations, usually the Topaz’ men propose with that ring to their girlfriend’s or the Topaz’ women gets proposed with this ring by their boyfriends, but in your situation it’s a little more complicated. But nonetheless, it’s always passed to the eldest heir and that is Antoinette.”_

_Cheryl’s jaw dropped to the floor as she took the ring in her hands. The purple gemstone must’ve been more expensive than this whole trailer. Not that the redhead wasn’t used to expensive jewelleries, but the family ring being handed to her to put on Toni’s finger sent butterflies in her stomach._

_“I like the pun.” Cheryl laughed. “The stone’s a Topaz, and it’s the Topaz’ ring. It’s just funny.”_

_­_ -

“My dad gave you the ring?” Toni said as a statement more than as a question. “Didn’t scare you off?”

Cheryl chuckled. “Tee Tee, I know we have been dating for less than a month, for this round, but we’ve been together for almost a decade and we’ve been through literal hell. I know I want to be married to you, one of these days.”

“Are you proposing to me?” Toni joked.

“Oh please, you asked me to be your girlfriend with a flash mob. Do you really think that _I_ would ask you to marry me in this cheap cabin?” Cheryl laughed.

“This cheap cabin, as you called it, is worth more than the whole town of Riverdale.”

“Money wise, I know. But for me Pop’s Chock Lit Shoppe is worth way more. You deserve something special, Toni.” The redhead said, tucking hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, before sensually kissing her.

Toni slid her hands into Cheryl’s jeans pocket, pulling her closer. She moaned at the feeling of the redhead’s breast pressed against her own chest.

“Toni…” Cheryl moaned.

“I want you baby.” The brunette said. “I need you. I know you want to take it slow and I don’t want to pressure you into anything, but I need every inch of you- “Toni said before being interrupted by Cheryl’s lips on hers.

“I was about to say: don’t stop”

Toni slid her hands up Cheryl’s back, unclipping her bra, noticing how perky the redhead’s nipples were through the thin fabric of her shirt. Toni wanted nothing more than to take the buds in her mouth, but before she could do as much as throw Cheryl’s shirt across the room, her cellphone rang.

The women ignored it, and Cheryl ran her fingers on Toni’s ribcage, where her serpent tattoo sat, before the brunette’s cellphone rang again, and again. Toni groaned in annoyance, reaching for her phone, noticing a dozen of texts from her dad as well as a few missed calls.

“Lucy’s waters just broke.”

-

Toni ran in the South-Side’s hospital, her hand buried into Cheryl’s. She saw her dad in the waiting room and joined him before sitting down, Cheryl right next to her, holding the pale hand so tight her fingers were almost turning white.

“Once again we’re in a hospital.” Toni sighed, never letting go of Cheryl.

“Yeah, but this time it’s for a good reason. You’re not dying, I’m not dying, everything is just fine.” Cheryl said, bringing the tanned hand to her lips, gently pressing a kiss on it.

“You know.” Toni started. “The last time we were in a hospital for good things was when June and Daggy were born.”

-

_“Cheryl baby, calm down.” Toni laughed as her girlfriend paced back and forth in the waiting room._

_“I just want both of them to be healthy, that’s all I’m asking for. I spent my first year in a hospital, I don’t want any of them to spent theirs too.” The redhead said, trying to bite through her acrylics._

_“You were premature babe, they’re full term and healthy.” Toni said, reaching out for her girlfriend. “C’mere”_

_Cheryl let out a nervous sigh before sitting down in the brunette’s lap, laying her head on her shoulder before falling asleep. For the next two hours Toni ran her fingers through the long red curls, pressing kisses to Cheryl’s forehead once in a while._

_“You should wake her up, she’s ridiculous.” Penelope laughed looking at her daughter, sound asleep into Toni’s arms._

_“Nah, she’s comfortable” Toni laughed. “And just plain adorable.”_

_“You’re too good to her. You spoil her like that and she’s gonna cling to you 24/7. I’ve been there.”_

_“I know, but I just love her so much.”_

_Jason walked in the waiting room, to announce the birth of his babies but couldn’t hold up his laugh at the sight of his twin._

_“Hey sleeping beauty!” He yelled, waking up Cheryl. “Your niece and nephew are born.”_

_The woman didn’t even take the time to stretch, she was already up on her feet walking towards Polly’s room, melting at the sight of two tiny redheads, shedding a few tears._

_“He looks just like dad.” She said, her eyes locked on the little boy._

_“And she looks just like you.” Penelope said looking at her granddaughter. “You had the same face when you were a baby.”_

_Cheryl bent over and picked up her goddaughter for the first time, never noticing how Toni’s eyes were locked on her. “Hey, you, I’m your godmother. And this over there is your aunty Toni.” Cheryl laughed. “I bet we are all gonna be fast friends, you, your brother and us.”_

_­_ -

Little Violet Antonia Topaz was born on October 27th, 2031 at 7:38 p.m. and Toni could’ve sworn that she was one of the cutest babies she had ever seen, including Juniper and Dagwood. Cheryl smiled at her girlfriend baby talking to her little sister, five tiny fingers wrapped around the brunette’s pointer one.

“Oh, I know it’s exhausting being 2 hours old.” Toni said as the newborn yawned.

Cheryl let out a small chuckle before kissing her girlfriend’s cheek, their eyes never leaving the baby. “How can you be so young yet so perfect?” The redhead asked, adjusting the hat on Violet’s head.

“She looks just like Antoinette did. It’s almost like I’m taken back 30 years in time, back to 2001.” Antonio said, picking up his newborn, sliding her into his older daughter’s arms. “Don’t you see the resemblance?” He asked Cheryl who just laughed, picturing Toni holding _their_ newborn baby.

The brunette sat down in the rocking chair, holding her baby sister close to her. “So, we are gonna leave tomorrow and we will be back, like next month. Sweet Pea’s getting married next week and I’m his best man and Cheryl is his wife’s maid of honor.”

“Peabody is getting married. Never thought of him as the long relationship kind of boy.” The Topaz man said.

“Well I guess you change for the best when you’re in love. When you meet the right person.” Toni answered, her eyes locked with Cheryl’s who was starting to blush. Even after all this time spent with Toni, Cheryl would still find herself blushing at the brunette like a teenager.

Then it clicked. Cheryl got out her cellphone and looked at the calendar. “Babe, on what day was the flash mob?” She asked.

“You just realized?” Toni asked laughing.

“It wasn’t.”

“It was.” Toni smirked. “October 17th.”

“You kept our anniversary on the same date.” Cheryl said. “That’s so cute.”

Toni laughed again, putting down Violet in her bassinet. “I can’t believe you never noticed. All this hard work just for you to realize a week later.” Toni joked, before being pulled into a kiss by Cheryl.

“I love you, you idiot.” Cheryl smiled.

“I love you too.”

-

Toni smirked at the sight of Cheryl all cuddled up into the passenger seat, her head lying on the window, a thin blanket resting on her shoulders as Toni drove all the way back to New York. The redhead swore she would keep her company and would not fall asleep, and for the first time ever, Toni thought Cheryl might’ve said the truth, but barely 20 minutes before arriving home, Toni started to hear snoring coming from her right. Now they were parked into their parking lot and the brunette couldn’t bring herself to wake her up, so instead, she scooped Cheryl up and carried her to bed.

“Tee Tee” Cheryl said, stirring awake as Toni made their way down the hall. “Toni, I can walk” she laughed, noticing her girlfriend was carrying her.

“I know you can, doesn’t mean you should.” Toni told her, laying her down on the bed. “I know your stuff is still at your studio, but you can wear one of my pj.” The brunette said, turning around, going to unpack their suitcases, but was restrained from Cheryl’s fingers wrapped around her wrist.

“Who said we need to wear clothes?”

Toni felt her mouth drying as well as her cunt wetting. She did not expect Cheryl to go all Christian Grey on her. Toni also didn’t expect to be so nervous at the thought of having sex with Cheryl, they previously dated for years. Maybe she wasn’t nervous, but rather excited. Excited at the thought of fucking Cheryl senselessly.

“Cheryl, are you sure?” Toni asked before even doing so much as kiss her. “Because I won’t be able to control myself.” She laughed

Cheryl crawled up the bed, never breaking eye contact with Toni. “Absolutely.” She breathed before being slammed against the mattress, Toni lips locked onto hers. Cheryl let out a moan as she caught her breath in the split second her and Toni’s lips pulled apart.

The purple manicured fingers left red(ish) scratched along the pale ribcage skin, finding their way under Cheryl’s shirt, then into her bra, squeezing and twisting a sensitive nipple. The redhead threw her head back at the feeling of Toni teasing her as well as the suction on her pulse point. She knew Toni would leave a hickey, but she didn’t care. She just hoped it would be gone before the wedding.

Cheryl grabbed the hem of Toni’s shirt, pulling it up, revealing the dark blue bra the brunette was wearing. Cheryl easily recognized the set, and softly moaned as she remembered how hot the matching thongs were. Toni quickly followed her girlfriend’s pace as she unbuttoned the redhead blouse, exposing the black lingerie.

“Do you always have to be this hot?” Toni asked, grabbing the skirt waistband, waiting for Cheryl’s approval before continuing.

The brunette pulled down the skirt in a painfully slow way, before throwing it behind her, lost on the bedroom floor along their other clothing items. Toni had to control herself because she knew if she didn’t, she would attack Cheryl’s core and make her cum in the next few minutes.

The redhead ran her hands on Toni’s abs, going all the way up to her chest, resting them there for a while, before they found their way around the tanned back and unclasped the bra. The red lips wrapped around a dark nipple and sucked on it while pale fingers toyed with the other bud. The brunette moaned at the feeling, unbuttoning her jeans herself giving her easy access to her own pussy.

Cheryl saw the tanned hand going down inside Toni’s panties and caught it before any friction could be felt, earning a deep groan from her girlfriend. “Everything in its time, _mon amour._ ” Cheryl growled, making Toni shiver at the French words.

Cheryl pulled Toni back in for another kiss, removing the jeans and panties in one swift move. Thinking back at it, Cheryl wished she took a second to look at those _damn_ undies because from what she remembered they made Toni’s ass look _amazing_. In that instant, everything looked like it was rehearsed. How easily, Cheryl worked past Toni’s body and how her finger found her core, how Toni’s grabbed at Cheryl’s hair at the friction, how her moans sounded so poetic.

“I want you to ride my face.” Cheryl said looking up at the woman straddling her.

“I was thinking we could try something new.” Toni answered pecking the flushed nose.

“Like what?”

“Scissoring.” Just the thought of Toni’s clit rubbing against her own sent a gush of wetness in Cheryl’s panties. “It’s okay if you don’t want to Cher, I know it can be overwhelming, I mean we just got back together, and this is a lot and-”

Cheryl knew how much Toni talked when she got stressed, or nervous, something she always found cute. “-Toni. Stop talking and fuck me already.” She laughed.

“Damn I thought you wanted our first time to be special or something.” The brunette joked.

“I’m with you, you’re all I need.” Cheryl started. “You’re all I want”

Toni wanted to playfully roll her eyes at Cheryl, but all she found the strength to do was chuckle before kissing her once again. She hooked her fingers around the waistband of the redhead panties and pulled them down, gasping at the wetness accumulation on the piece of clothing. Toni threw the pale leg up before adjusting herself with Cheryl.

“Okay so I never done this before so it might feel uncomfortable or weird, but it just means it’s not the right angle, because I know it’s supposed to feel great, and-”

“-Toni” Cheryl moaned. “It’s me, you don’t have to be nervous. How many times did we have sex?”

“Too many to count, honestly.”

“Exactly.” Cheryl said pushing Toni’s hips down until both of their clits made contact, pulling out a moan right out of their throats. Both of them felt the electric jolts escaping their bodies, or maybe they were entering, but who cares, all they knew was that they felt the electricity running through their bodies.

Toni slowly started to grind her hips back and forth, easily gliding because of hers and Cheryl’s juices mixed up. She rested her hands on her girlfriend’s breast and squeezed them hard, as she shut her eyes. Toni could only imagine how all of this would feel while they were being fucked by a double-sided dildo, one end in Cheryl and the other inside herself. The brunette moaned at the thought and made a mental note to try it out next time.

Cheryl curled her toes and tried her best to keep her eyes open, wanting to see Toni, to cum at the same time as Toni. “Tee, I’m so close…” She managed to say between moans.

“Me too baby.” Toni cried, losing control of her body.

She looked at the woman under her, she was simply perfect. A thin coat of sweat was displayed on her body, her eyes were half shut, and her lips were parted, almost in the shape of an ‘o’. “Cheryl, baby, I need you to cum.” She started. “I need you to cum now, cum with me baby.”

Screams invaded the room, hell even the house, as the pairs’ vision completely disappeared. Cheryl didn’t even feel Toni’s body crashing into hers, not until the brunette rolled over and all her weight moved. The redhead kept her eyes closed and reached for her girlfriend’s hand. “That was hot, and nice.” She breathed.

“Agreed.” Toni answered

Cheryl took a second to thank whoever had decided to gift her Antoinette Topaz, all the gods and goddess, hell maybe even Sappho herself. “We need to do that again.”

“Again, I agree.” Both of them laughed at Toni’s comment.

“I love you, Toni” Cheryl said opening her eyes, looking at Toni who still had her eyes closed.

“I love you too Baby.” She said, rolling over, opening her eyes. “And I want you to move back in with me. I know you said you wanted to take things slow, but I miss you Cher. I miss waking up with you, eating breakfast with you, drinking my coffee with you, I miss everything about you not being home.”

Cheryl sighed. “I agree but…” She started “I don’t want to move in, at least not in here.” She said. “I want to move with you but not in this house, because this isn’t home anymore. I don’t want to look at the living room and remember us fighting in there. I want somewhere new where we could make happy memories all over again.”

Toni smirked. “So, we’re buying a new house?”

“We’re finding a new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥵


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up my dudes!!!
> 
> Here's chapter 15 of this fic (only 5 chapters left)  
> The big day is finally here!!!
> 
> Hope yall enjoy  
> As always you can catch me on twitter/insta : @rivergreysbella  
> I didn't double check for typos/spelling
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Weddings were always Cheryl’s favorite ceremonies. Just something about seeing people marrying the person they love was heart warming to the redhead. Of course, this one was going to be extra special since it was her best friend’s wedding, one of her favorite people on the planet was going to marry another pretty important person in her life.

But there was also something about being in the same room as Toni, especially during a wedding, when everybody thought the next wedding would’ve been theirs. Obviously, the women knew their turn would eventually come, but what they knew didn’t compensate the looks they got. Not that they cared what everybody thought.

Toni’s hair was up in a ponytail, two long curls going down each side of her face, framing it perfectly, her purple strokes matching with her suit, yes her suit, because Toni could be just hot, she had to be **hot**.

Cheryl’s hair was down to her shoulders, so she had to opt for a simpler hairstyle, a waterfall braid going all across her head, but that was the only thing simple in her whole look. She wore a red dress, with a deep V-neck, a slit along her right leg, which matched perfectly with the shade of her lipstick.

Toni tried her best to keep her gaze on her best friend but could only focus on Cheryl. Her life was starting to make sense all over again. Her memory was back, her girlfriend was back (and healthy, thank god), they were going to buy a new house and finally live the life they put on pause almost 2 years ago.

The brunette quickly pulled her gaze away when she locked eyes with her girlfriend, being caught staring, hearing Cheryl chuckle. A big smile grew on Toni’s face when she saw Juniper waving her hello, but her smile instantly disappeared when she saw the girl’s dad pulling her hand away, completely ignoring Toni, who was staring at him. Once the ceremony ended, Toni followed Cheryl to asked her about her brother’s actions.

“Wait, why? We’re back together! I’m gonna talk to him.”

“Cher, babe, I don’t want to cause any trouble between you and Jason…”

“Toni, just because you don’t share blood with the twins, doesn’t mean you are any less their aunt than I am.” Cheryl said, making the brunette sigh

“I need to do this myself, Cher. I’m gonna talk to Jason, you go have fun.” Toni said, leaving a small kiss on Cheryl’s lips, before watching joining the bride and her bridesmaids on the dance floor.

-

Already 2 hours in the after party and Toni had absolutely no fun, probably because she was being judged by the Blossoms who were sitting 3 tables away. She knew she told Cheryl she would talk to her brother but couldn’t find the strength to do so. She could feel Penelope’s eyes burning on her skin, her how they talked and whispered about her. Toni didn’t really care what the adults said, what bugged her was the twins being nearby and hearing what they were saying. Luckily, the twins had spent most of their time on the dancefloor with their respective godmother. Toni was pulled out of her thoughts when two arms wrapped around her and hugged her tightly.

“Hey you, long time no see.” Jughead said sitting in the chair next to Toni’s.

“Hey…” Toni answered, not really giving much attention to the man, even though they have not seen each other in almost 3 years.

“Wow, you are overflowing with fun right now, aren’t you?” The man joked, playfully pushing Toni. “Come on Toni what’s wrong?” He asked as he got no answer from his friend.

“They’re talking about me.” She answered, referring to the redheaded family nearby. “I used to call them family, they still are my family, and now they’re just- They can’t even talk to me in my face, they have to do it in my back.”

“Well are you talking to them in their faces, or just in their backs? Because you can’t whine about something if you’re not doing any better.”

“Oh, you want me to talk to them?” Toni said slamming her hand on the table.

“I’m not sure anymore”

“I’m gonna talk to them.” She answered, getting up walking towards the Blossoms while her friend stayed behind looking quite uncomfortable.

Both Cheryl and Betty stopped dancing as they noticed the brunette getting up and walking to table number 5 and exchanged a worried look.

“Look,” Toni hissed, placing her palms flat on the table. “I get that you’re all pissed at me for hiding away when Cheryl needed me, I’m pissed at myself too. And I get that you’re all gonna hate me for it, and that’s fine, because guess what, I hate myself for it too, but for god sake, don’t bring the kids into it! I love them, these kids they don’t hate me for it, so don’t force them to! I did some shitty things, I know I did, but Cheryl and I are together, whether you like it or not, and we’re stronger than ever. And I still love the twins, I still love all of you and I still love Cheryl, whether any of you are capable of letting me, or not.”

Toni turned around to find Cheryl a few feet away, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a kiss. She really didn’t know why, or what she was trying to prove, but she knew she was in love with Cheryl, and she wasn’t letting go.

_Not ever again_

The brunette heard Cheryl laughing ecstatically once their lips pulled apart. That laugh, that _goddamn_ laugh. Toni missed hearing her girlfriend laugh like that, missed being the reason Cheryl laughed like that. “Toni and I are back together, you used to love her please, please be okay with it.” Cheryl started. “I forgave her, can’t you all forgive her too? For the first time in almost 2 years I’m happy. I’m happy, shouldn’t it be all that matters?”

Jason sighed at his sister’s word, of course, Cheryl’s happiness was all that matters, and he knew, as well as his mother, that Toni was Cheryl’s happiness. She always has been. “What you did was a dick move Toni.” He said.

“I know, and I’m having trouble forgiving myself, but I love her, and you all know it. I’m trying my best to make her happy.” Toni smiled.

“She looks pretty damn happy.” Penelope said, noticing the smile on her daughter’s face.

“I am.” Cheryl answered, burying her face into Toni’s neck crook.

“Just know that if you pull another stunt like that, I’m gonna kick your ass.” Jason joked.

“Deal.” Toni laughed

-

Toni and Cheryl were lost in the music, their bodies pressed together, their hips swaying to the rhythm. Something about them being together again made everything wrong feel right. Toni’s hands traveled down Cheryl’s body, landing on her hips, pulling her closer to herself.

A drunk Sweet Pea got up on the table, proposing a toast. “To me and my beautiful wife Veronica Cecilia Lodge-Peabody. To Betty and Jughead being married for almost 5 years and being good friends, to Archie and Josie. Thanks, man, for not marrying her!” He cheered, making the whole audience laugh. “A toast to my favorite couple, apart from me and Veronica, Cheryl and Toni! You two were the best duo we could have ever chosen to be our maid of honor and best man; Veronica and I can’t wait to be your duo at your wedding! Love you guys!”

The girls laughed, interlocking their fingers. They were kinda surprise they didn’t run away to have sex (and thankful that Sweet Pea didn’t mention it), even when they both looked deliciously good tonight. The tanned hand resting on Cheryl’s hip made the redhead breath hitch as she caressed it. The pair was used to go to weddings together, and they both knew how good wedding sex usually was.

Maybe that’s why Toni had proposed they went home early. Maybe that’s why she slammed her against the wall before they were even completely in the house. Maybe that’s why they ended up naked, in their bed, Cheryl in between the brunette’s legs, working her magic. Or maybe it was the alcohol they had consumed. Either way, they were fine with it, just wanting to reach their climax.

Cheryl was kneeling at the bed foot, one of Toni’s leg each side of her head, running her pale hands against the brunette’s thigh, taking her time, teasing her. Toni was laying against the red silk blankets, her pants were lost somewhere in the house, her blouse still on, a few buttons unbuttoned, exposing the black lingerie she chose to wear.

Cheryl grabbed the thong’s waistband and gently removed them, before pushing Toni’s leg apart, almost drooling from the view. Her girlfriend’s pussy was glistening from her wetness accumulation, the pink nerve bundle already swollen from anticipation. A smirk grew on Cheryl’s face as she left for the bathroom, wearing nothing but the red lingerie she hid underneath her dress.

“I see you still have it.” She remarqued, a strap-on in hand, almost making Toni lose consciousness just at the thought of being fucked by Cheryl.

“I do.” She gulped.

“Do you want me to use it?” the redhead asked, running the black rubber dick on her girlfriend’s toned abs.

“I do.”

“Is that all you can say, baby girl, or can you scream my name too?” Cheryl asked, her black orbs plunged into Toni’s ones, filled with lust. The redhead went to slide down her panties, but decided to keep them on, earning on groan for the brunette while she adjusted straps around her waist.

Once again, Cheryl separated Toni’s leg, before adjusting the head of the dildo with her girlfriend’s soaking entrance. “You ready kitten? Daddy is about to give you the ride of your life.” She teased, as she pushed herself in, and then out.

Usually Toni was not into the whole Daddy kink, not when she was the one who had to call Cheryl daddy, but hearing the redhead growl those words sent chills across her whole body, hardening her nipples before Cheryl leaned forward and grabbed an handful of her breast, pinching and twisting around the bud between her perfectly manicured fingers.

“Look at me.” Cheryl said as she noticed Toni’s eyes shut out of pleasure. “I want you to look at me while you cum.”

The brunette tried to say something but could only let out groans and high-pitched moans. Cheryl giggled at Toni’s situation, knowing exactly what she wanted to say but was unable to. She reached in, placing her pointer finger flat on her girlfriend’s clit, rubbing it in circles as she pounded in and out of her.

The action was harder and harder to do as Toni’s wall started to clench around the strap-on. Toni’s legs were crossed behind Cheryl’s back, forbidding her to back up too far, her hips slowly starting to shake, until she completely lost control over her own body, then again, and again. Cheryl took in the moment and admired her girlfriend. Sweaty and messy, but nothing but utter beauty.

_Perfection_

The redhead gently pulled away, a deep satisfying groan exiting Toni’s throat. Cheryl left the room, throwing the strap-on in the sink, before returning and laying down next to her girlfriend, who was still coming down from her high.

“Can I eat you out?” She asked

“Woah!” Toni said, opening her eyes in shock. “Can you let me recover, woman?” She laughed, crawling on top of Cheryl. “Besides, I think it’s your turn now.”

“Oh, really?” Cheryl teased running her hands on her still covered breasts.

“Yeah, and get ready kitten, because Daddy will make you scream.”

“You’re so stupid.” Cheryl laughed.

“You’re the one who started it!” Toni defended herself. “Besides, I know you want to be fucked, no matter how much dirty talk happens.”

“True, so why are you still talking?”

Toni stood up and walked to the closet, coming right back out, a rope in hand. “Is it okay if I tie you up, **kitten**?”

Cheryl felt her panties sticking to herself, and the wet spot growing. For once in her life, Cheryl was out of words. “When did you buy a rope?” she asked, in a small voice.

“A few months ago.” Toni purred. “And I want to use it on you when I fuck you senselessly with the strap-on. Can I?”

The redhead nodded quickly. “Damn the accident really changed you, uh?” Cheryl flirted, her hands being tied up above her head. “Not complaining though.”

Toni laughed on her way to the bathroom, getting back the strap-on Cheryl had discarded earlier. “Okay, so we need a safe word.”

“What about… Cherry?”

“Alright, Cherry it is then.” The brunette laughed “Don’t push yourself, babe. You know your limits, and it’s all fun and game until one of us gets hurt.”

Cheryl absolutely loved the sweet side of Toni, but right now, she did not want sweet and gentle, she wanted Toni to be rough. “I know babe, just fuck me _please_.” Cheryl tried to say, but it came out more like a cry, she hated being that needy, but in Toni’s arms she was like putty.

“Alright then, get ready my love, because your vocal cords are going to be ruined once I’m done with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if y'all want to see more of this freaky side of Choni or just normal sex scene like i always did :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up dudes!!!
> 
> Heres chapter 16 (4 to go 😢)
> 
> Per usual, I didn't double check for typos/spelling  
> Catch me on twitter/insta: @rivergreysbella
> 
> Enjoy as always !! :)

Almost three months had passed since the day Toni met her little sister and she was already in love head over heels with the newborn. She and Cheryl were back in Riverdale, working from home, spending time with the Topaz’. The redhead loved to see her girlfriend spending time with her family, as well as seeing Antonio trying his best to fix his relationship with his daughter. But one question remained: where the hell was Toni’s mother.

Even though her father had assured her of the opposite, the brunette still thought he had something to do with her mother’s disappearance, or maybe it wasn’t him, but the serpents. Or maybe her mom had just gone mad and ran away, or worst. All Toni knew was that Violet would actually grow up with a loving and caring mother. Lucy was so accepting of Toni’s sexuality and the brunette knew her little sister would grow up in a loving environment, unlike herself.

The redhead was sitting in a rocking chair, Violet in her arms, pacing back and forth, humming a lullaby. The pair had agreed to take the baby for the night, in hopes of giving a quiet night to her parents. They were already used to babysitting, considering they done it in the past, with Juniper and Dagwood.

“The itsy bitty spider climbed up the water sprout, down came the rain and washed the spider out.” Cheryl softly sang, unaware of Toni watching her from the door frame. The redhead was mesmerized by the tiny black curls sitting on top of the baby’s head, gently running her finger through them, a smile appearing on her face.

“She’s cute, isn’t she?” Toni asked, bringing the attention towards herself.

“Absolutely. I can’t wait for us to have our own.” Cheryl said, whispering the last words, still loud enough for Toni to hear them.

The brunette could already picture it: Cheryl rocking their newborn baby to sleep, or them making breakfast their kids sitting on the countertop, or feeling the little bodies crawling into bed with the in the middle of the night.

Toni walked towards her girlfriend, giving her a small kiss. “Me too, babe.” She smiled. “But don’t get too attached to her, because we will miss her when we’re in New York.”

“I know, but… How can you not get attached to this cute little face?” Cheryl said, placing Violet back in her crib (because yes, Cheryl had bought a crib for the baby).

“I honestly don’t know.” Toni laughed. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”

Toni was right, it was a long night, but not because Violet cried. Because around 2 her father had called her in panic because his girlfriend was bleeding heavily. The women had rushed to the Southside’s hospital where the medical staff informed them Lucy had postpartum hemorrhage and the hospital did not own the correct equipment to take care of her, to which Cheryl had immediately told them to transfer Lucy to New York Presbyterian.

Since Violet was too little to fly, Cheryl had bought tickets for Toni and her father, while she drove back to New York, Violet in the backseat. The thing is, usually it takes around 3 hours to get to New York, but with a newborn, it’s close to 6 hours. Cheryl had to do multiple stops to feed the baby, to change her diaper, or just to give her physical contact, keeping contact with Toni.

The women knew the staff at this hospital, after all they mostly spent the last 2 years in there, first because of Toni’s crash, then Cheryl’s leukemia. The nurses took good care of the Topaz’, updating them regularly, asking them if they needed anything. The redhead arrived at her destination at 11 in the morning, Violet’s car seat in one hand, the diaper bag in the other.

Everything happened so fast, the last update the nurse gave them was not even an hour ago, and the situation was under control, but then, the surgeon entered the room to inform them Lucy had passed a few minutes earlier, because of her severe bleeding. Once second, everything was fine, and the next, Antonio and Violet’s life was forever change, reminding the women how your whole life can change in an instant.

-

_Toni noticed how grey the sky was, probably announcing a storm coming up, but she had promised her girlfriend to join them on Clifford’s old pontoon. She jogged to her motorcycle, sliding her helmet on, straddling the vehicle. The brunette heard the thunder but also thought there was nothing wrong that could happen, but she was terribly wrong._

_Toni was driving down the road to go to the deck when she first fell the raindrops, but a few of them didn’t bother her. What bothered her was how loud and heavily it was raining she could barely see where she was going, so Toni made the wise decision to turn around, but before she could, she felt her body being projected in the air._

_A car had just hit her from behind._

_Toni saw the ground moving from underneath her, getting closer and closer until her little body slammed against it, her helmet breaking in pieces, before lifting up again, her bare head then hitting the concrete._

_The brunette didn’t feel any pain, just fear. She knew something bad was gonna happen, maybe she was going to die. She only wished she told Cheryl how much she loved her, once last time. Never in her life did she expect to survive this, but she did._

_She got lucky because the car driver did not survive. He crashed into a tree and died instantly, while Toni survived her head smashing on the floor. For the longest time, the brunette believed she should’ve had died, but now being back with Cheryl, she’s glad she didn’t._

_Toni doesn’t really know if what she remembers from her time in a coma was Cheryl and her friends talking to her, or just a dream, or hallucination she had. Anyway, it is all a lot blurry in her mind, and it doesn’t matter._

-

Toni sighed lying down in their bed, after putting Violet back to sleep. After the previous incident, Antonio asked the women to take the baby for the night, wanting to be alone and mourn the loss of his girlfriend.

Cheryl pulled her girlfriend in her arm, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Are you okay?”

Toni sighed once more. “I’m fine.” She answered. “I didn’t really know Lucy, so I’m mostly sad for Violet. She could’ve had a wonderful mother who loved her unconditionally but once again the universe had to ruin everything.” She paused. “And my dad… I just hope he will be okay alone with Vi.”

“We will help him, when he needs our help.”

“I know, Cher. But I feel like Lucy was starting to save him, and now that she’s gone… I just hope he will not throw all of his progress away.”

“I get it baby.” Cheryl said, fidgeting with Toni’s hair. “I’m here if you want to talk.”

“I know and I am so lucky to have you in my life.” The brunette said pressing a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before falling asleep, hoping she will not be awoken every few hours by Violet.

Thankfully, the baby slept like a brick throughout the night, and let the couple sleep soundly, only waking up at 5:30. Of course, it was still early, but the women took that as a win, as baby Violet did her first full night.

“Do you think she knows her mom died?” Toni asked handing Cheryl the pack of Wet Ones.

“I think she feels something’s wrong. Something is strange and out of place.”

Toni wiped a tear from her cheek. “Not even half a year old and her life his already messy. The joys of being a Topaz.”

Cheryl wiped the next tear a Toni’s face, tucking a streak of hair behind her ear. “Everything will get better for her, she may have had a rough start, but it makes her tougher, stronger. She’s a little warrior, as you said, she’s a Topaz.”

-

Turns out, Cheryl was right, Violet definitely knew something was out of place. The paired had agreed to have her over for one more night and the baby cried every hour, keeping the pair up all night. In turn, Toni would stay up, taking care of Violet when she cried, while Cheryl slept and vice-versa.

The redhead crawled into the bed with her girlfriend once she finally calmed the infant. She looked at the time and was shocked to see it was already close to 5, and she barely slept at all throughout the night. Cheryl felt Toni’s arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer into a spoon, and just before she fell asleep, Violet’s cries could be heard from the bedroom.

“Uh…” Toni groaned in annoyance, getting out of bed, kissing Cheryl’s forehead before doing so.

The redhead watched as Toni slid into her sleep robe and ran her hands through her messy curls, before leaving the room.

“Hey there you. Why are you still up?” Cheryl heard, coming from the end of the hall. “Why are you wide awake?” Toni paused. “You know I’m always gonna be here for you, uh? Dad can be a tough egg to crack so if something happens to you, Cher and I will be there. We’re gonna teach you about periods and dating, but if you want to talk about boys, I doubt Cheryl will be willing to do so, but don’t worry I’m down to talk about boys.” The brunette chuckled, also making her girlfriend chuckle from their bedroom.

Cheryl slowly got out of the comfort of her bed, silently making her way to the nursery, her eyes locking on the brunette and her baby sister, smiling at the sight.

“You’re gonna have a good life ViVi, I’ll make sure of it. And if Dad ever throws you out, you can always count on me and come to me. I don’t ever want you to feel unloved like I felt.” Toni said, remembering the first time she got thrown out of her own house, because of her sexuality.

-

_“It’s not that big of a deal!” A 13 years old Toni cried, after she had been spotted kissing another girl by her mother._

_“You are a disgrace, Antoinette!” Lauren yelled, making her daughter flinch. “Until your common sense comes back, I do not want you it this trailer!”_

_The woman bent down and reached for a black garbage bag from under the sink, before making a beeline to the teenager’s room. She opened the closet, throwing the item of clothing into the bag. “You know why your belonging are in a garbage bag, Antoinette? Because this is where trash goes, too bad I cannot fit you in there too!”_

_Toni bit down on her tongue, watching her mother packing her stuff, destroying her self esteem. The student wanted her parents to see what she saw, how beautiful and freeing life could be if you did not give a crap about other people’s life, how beautiful love could be, but her parents were blinded._

_Sure, she liked girls, so what? Why did they care so much about who she liked, or could possibly like? Besides, she was bisexual not a lesbian, maybe, just maybe, if she ended up with a man, her parents would accept her._

_She felt her mother’s hand pushing her backwards, she remembers hearing the door open and seeing the bag full of her belongings outside in the pouring rain, before joining it, losing balance her balance, falling down to her knees._

_“I’m serious Antoinette.” Her mother started. “Until you stop being an idiot, I do not want to see your face.” She finished, slamming the door shut._

_Toni then grabbed her bag and ran; she did not want to be seen crying in front of her mother knowing it would only fuel her. At the time, her grand-father Thomas lived out of town with her uncle, so she knew walking all the way there could take her hours. She could’ve went to Sweet Pea’s or Jughead’s but it was late a night and they both had unstable families enough, they didn’t need another burden, so, Toni walked to the only place she could think of, the only place in this whole town she felt like home at._

_Pop’s Chock-Lit Shoppe._

_It must have been a little less than 2 am when Pop heard the bell ringing announcing the presence of a new client. The man didn’t expect to find Toni, soaking wet, a bag in hand, asking him if she could use a booth as a bed for the night._

_The man obviously said yes (Toni is still grateful to this day) and lend her some clothes to sleep in as her bag wasn’t properly shut. He hung the wet clothes under the ventilator, hoping they would be dry by morning, before sitting down with the teen in a booth, hot chocolate in hand._

_“What happened, Toni?” He asked the girl, who was chewing on her marshmallow._

_“I was stupid.” Toni started. “My parents always told me it was wrong and dumb, but I couldn’t stop myself.” She said, waiting for Pop’s to reply but kept going when she got no answer. “I kissed a girl, I always thought I could be into girls, maybe bisexual and it just confirmed it when I kissed her.”_

_The man sighed. “You know, there is nothing wrong with you. The only people wrong in this situation are your parents.”_

_“But woman likes men, and men likes woman, not woman and woman, and, men and men!”_

_“Okay, listen to me.” He started. “For the longest time, people thought we were less human than them because of the color of our skin, until recently. Not even a 100 years ago, we were treated differently. Now does your skin tone makes you inhuman?” He asked._

_“No…”_

_“Neither does loving woman. Even when you’re a girl.” He smiled, pulling a corner smile for the teen. “Always be true to yourself Toni. And know you’re always welcome here.”_

_“Thanks Pop. For everything.”_

-

Violet finally fell asleep and so did the woman, only waking up at 10. Of course, it was not a lot of sleep, but they were happy they got the chance to sleep, period. When Toni walked in the kitchen, her sister swaddled in her arms, Cheryl was already on her second coffee.

“You’re gonna have a caffeine withdrawal, if you keep chugging them.” The brunette said pressing the buttons on the Keurig.

“I’m gonna pass out of sleep exhaustion if I don’t drink coffee.” Cheryl sighed, a strange look on her face.

“Babe what’s wrong?”

“Can we do this?” Cheryl started. “Are me meant to be parents, Toni? We had Violet over for two nights and I already can’t wait to give her back to your dad and sleep tonight. When we will have our own baby, we can’t give her or him back, because it’s our baby.” She wiped a tear on her cheek. “What if we can’t do it?”

Toni ached at the words spoke by her girlfriend. Sure, having Violet in time like these was hard, but not for one moment did the brunette thought any less of Cheryl. “Hold her.” She said handing the baby to the redhead. “Look at how peaceful she is in your arm Cher. She’s just a little disoriented. We had the twins over multiple times, and we did it. I know we’re gonna be able to do it. Nobody is truly ready to raise a baby, they just try their best, and I know we will do our best, when it’ll be time.”

The brunette pressed a kiss on Cheryl’s cheek, wiping away her tears. “What do you think ViVi? Don’t you agree and think Cheryl will make a wonderful mommy?” Toni asked the infant who answered with a yawn. “See, she agrees.” she said, making Cheryl laugh.

“Thank you, Tee Tee.”

“Always, my love.” Toni paused. “Now, let’s get you back to dad, Cher and I got somethings to do!”

-

Never the girls thought selling a house could be this hard. Couldn’t it be as easy as signing a piece of paper, and getting a paycheck? About a month ago, the woman spotted a house in the same street as Jason, and decided to buy it, considering they would be close to their family, and the twins would be close to their future cousins.

Speaking of the Blossoms, things between them and Toni was better. Maybe not as good as before, but still, the progress could be seen. Toni knew it would take some time to gain back their trust and respect, all things considered, but all of them were willing to try, for Cheryl.

Little by little the women packed their stuff, until there was nothing left to pack, and time to say goodbye to their old house.

“Well goodbye house. You were home for a couple of years, but we had our share of happy moments here.” Cheryl started, Toni’s arms wrapped around her.

“We will miss you.” The brunette started. “How about we create one last happy memory in here?” She asked grabbing her girlfriend’s butt.

“We are not having sex right now Toni!” Cheryl laughed.

“Why not?”

“Well A, because Jason is on his way, and B, let’s make this memory in our new home, tonight.” She purred.

“Fine. Even though we are not 80 and we could have sex more than once in a day-“

“-Will you shut it if I let you decorate our bedroom?” the redhead laughed.

“Yes, I will.”

“Alright then, the master’s all yours.”

The bedroom still ended up red, making Cheryl incredibly happy. Toni liked the red in their old bedroom (not that she would ever admit it), how the bed sheets matched perfectly with (almost) all of her girlfriend’s lingerie, how the red hair popped against it, how Cheryl made one with it when she was all flustered after they just had sex.

Red was the color of love, passion, and desire, after all. (and the list goes on and on)

Somehow, they forgot to put their bed up. Cheryl and Toni, who used to spend days in bed forgot they had to put it up, at least they had their mattress and didn’t need to sleep on the cold wooden floor of their new living room. Well, that was after they had finished christening their location. Cheryl ran her fingers in Toni’s hair, while Toni drew circles on Cheryl’s hip.

“I love you, Cher”

Cheryl smiled at the words. “I love you too, Toni.”

“I’m so glad we’re back together, we’re back to where we were before all of this… Madness.”

The last two years where a little bit crazy, not to use Toni’s words, but they did it. Not even a motorcycle crash, memory lost, a breakup, random hookups, leukemia, getting fired and crazy ex-girlfriends could pull Cheryl and Toni apart. They always found their way back to each other, maybe there were just meant to be.

“I know Tee Tee, being here with you, it’s like everything just makes sense all over again.”

“I get it I feel the same way.” Toni paused. “Even though we just spent 2 years apart, it’s like no time has passed, at all.” She sighed. “Cher? I’m not gonna propose-” Toni started being interrupted by Cheryl repositioning herself, to make eye contact with her.

“I used to be sure that if I asked you to marry me, you were gonna say yes. Now, like I said, this isn’t a proposal, but I want to know if I asked you, would you say yes?” Toni asked.

Cheryl bit down a smirk. “I don’t know, depends how fancy it is.” She joked “You asked me to be your girlfriend in a flash mob, you might not be able to beat that- “Cheryl said before being interrupted by Toni’s lips crashing on hers. “Toni, you could ask me to marry you while we’re fishing and I’m sulking you because you dragged me there and I would say yes.”

“That was oddly specific.” Toni laughed. “It’s just you said you wanted to take things slow, and we’re going faster than ever. We’ve been dating for less then 6 months and we have our new home and we’re talking about babies and engagements.”

“It’s different this time, Tee Tee.” Cheryl paused. “I honestly don’t feel like we’ve been dating for almost 6 months, I feel like we’ve been dating for almost ten years.”

The redhead pushed a streak of pink hair behind Toni’s ear. “All I know is, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She smiled.

“That is great news!” Toni laughed. “I love you, Cher, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I don’t have a promise ring but consider this as my promise to you.” She said kissing the woman under her.

For the rest of the night, the women reached their climaxes, and for the first time in a long time, Cheryl and Toni made love. Not sex, but love. Love so pure, so fragile you could almost touch it. Their eyes were locked into each other, forehead pressed together, as their fingers thrusted inside of them. A few ‘I love yous’ could be heard as their lips parted their way to take a breath, before colliding back together. Once they were done, the pair held each other, blissfully falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!  
> I know it's late but hey, better late than never 🤷♀️
> 
> anyway here's chapter 17 (3 more left!!!)  
> and let's just say the next chapters (including this one) are, *chef's kiss* (imo)
> 
> as usual i didn't double-check for typos/spelling  
> catch me on twitter1insta @rivergreysbella
> 
> Enjoy :) !

A whole month had passed since the couple moved into their new house, and they couldn’t be happier. The twins had asked to spend the night over, considering it was a Saturday night and even thought their aunt’s and father’s relationship was a bit rocky lately, Jason agreed for one night, since they had school on Monday.

Toni hurried out of the shower to help her girlfriend making breakfast in the kitchen. Per Juniper and Dagwood’s request, Cheryl was scrambling the eggs to go with the turkey bacon, which was already in the oven. The brunette pressed a quick kiss on Cheryl’s lips, earning an exaggerated gag noise by the twins, before putting bread in the toaster.

“Aunt Tee Tee?” the little boy asked, dragging both of his aunts’ attention towards him.

“Yes, baby?”

“Why did you forget?” He asked once more. “I don’t understand… How?”

Toni pulled a bar stool and sat in front of the almost-9-years-olds. “Inside your brain, every memory is connected to a wire.” She started to explain. Of course, she could tell them she had a traumatic brain injury, and call it a day, but she really wanted them to understand why she pushed them, and everyone else away. “So, when I was in the crash, the wires got cut, making me forget the memory it was attached to-”

“-Like; Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust cut the wire?” Juniper interrupted, referencing to the movie Inside Out.

“Yeah, kinda like that, actually.” Toni paused. “And it made me forget everything that happened in the last seven years, so when I woke up, I thought I was 21. But now, the wires are connected again.”

“Joy, put some tape on it?” The girl asked.

“We can say that, or maybe it was super glue. But I remember now, because the wires are connected again.”

“Can they get cut again, and you’ll forget?” Dagwood asked worried.

“I don’t know…” Toni breathed.

“It must be scary, Aunt Tee Tee.”

“It can be, but I’ve learned to live one day at a time, without thinking of tomorrow, because you never know what’s gonna happen.” She smiled, also noticing her girlfriend’s smile.

“Now let’s eat before A) our food gets cold, and B) your father gets here to pick us up.” Cheryl added, placing 4 plates on the table, as well as 4 glasses of orange juice and 2 cups of coffee.

As predicted, it didn’t take long before the doorbell could be heard through the house, announcing Jason’s presence. Today was Sunday, which meant it was Family time, and after almost 2 long years (and more counting the previous 7 years they women spent together), Toni was finally joining the Blossoms for they day.

Dagwood rushed to the door, opening it for his dad, while his sister stayed behind, Cheryl applying a thin coat of red lipstick on the girl’s lips. Since they were going to Brooklyn’s aquarium, Juniper wanted to be dressed up as her favorite sea creature (and princess); Ariel, while her twin just decided to wear normal clothes, not really understanding why his sister was so darn extra (something his father still think about _his_ twin, 30 years later).

About 10 minutes later, Toni and Cheryl were squeezed in the back seat of Jason’s car, next to each other, between two excited almost-nine-years-old.

-

Dagwood gasped at the sight of the fishes and other creature in the aquarium, before hearing his twin sister gasping in returning. The kids ran to the window, pressing their hand and leaning into it.

“Look June!” The boy said pointing to a fish. “It’s Dory!”

“And there’s Nemo!” Juniper added, spotting the clown fish next to it, all of it being a coincidence. A coincidence which made the kids incredibly happy, or maybe it was after Dory and Nemo, who knows.

Juniper once again gasped, turning the attention to the little stand and the printed letters on it: Flounders. Being dressed as Ariel, it only made sense wanting to be photographed with Flounder. Except the fishes in the tank looked nowhere near being yellow and blue, they were white, plain, and ugly.

“Those are not Flounder.” Juniper remarqued, as a fish swam close to her. “They’re ugly. Flounder is cute.”

Apparently one of the workers overheard the conversation as well as the disappointment in the little girl’s voice and approached the family. “My, my…” He started. “Am I hallucinating or is this Ariel in person.”

Juniper chuckled before nodding yes.

“Let me guess, you are looking for your best friend and thought he was over here?” The kid nodded once again. “Here, let me guide you to him, princess.” The employee said, leading the way.

The little girl’s eyes lit up as she saw hundreds of fishes, looking exactly like Flounders, swimming in the tank. Polly thanked the employee, before Penelope handed him a well deserved 50 dollars bill.

“Aunt Toni! Take my picture!” Juniper demanded, more than she asked.

Toni took her phone out of her back pocket and snapped a few photos of Juniper, then Dagwood, than the twins together, before taking one more of her and Cheryl, kissing while the colorful fishes swam behind them.

“I think Bloom needs a column on this place and how their customer service is out of this world.” Toni noted, earning a grin from her girlfriend.

“I agree 100%.”

-

After their little aquatic tour, the family decided to go out and eat, since they were all starving. The kids had a few snacks during the afternoon, but it took longer than expected at the aquarium, and now it was almost 4 pm, and since the vote landed on Olive Garden’s they knew they wouldn’t get their dinner before at least 5, also considering the fact they had to get there.

Thankfully, there was one restaurant not too far from where they were, and they arrived at their destination about 15 minutes later. Cheryl ordered Chicken and Shrimp Carbonara, while Toni had opted for the lasagna. Jason and Polly took the Chicken Scampi, while Penelope ordered Eggplant Parmigiana. Juniper ordered Chicken fingers and pasta while her brother took ravioli.

You could basically hear everyone’s stomach growling, as they waited for their food, also while they ate their breadsticks. Suddenly, Toni’s cellphone rang, interrupting the laughter from the table.

“It’s my dad. I’ll be right back.” She said stepping away.

Cheryl looked at her girlfriend from afar, while chewing on the butter-coated bread piece she previously bit off. She noticed how Toni’s face changed from happiness to worry, before her attention was being pulled back to her table by her mother. “I’m sorry what?” Cheryl asked, as she didn’t hear the question.

“I asked if she treated you well.” Penelope laughed.

“Yeah. She’s not that blonde bitch.” Cheryl said, before getting a death stare from her brother, clearly forgetting the 9 years old presence. “I’m sorry” She mouthed.

“Of course, she’s not Heather.” Her mom continued. “And I know Toni never was violent towards ever before, and that she will never be, but that’s not what I was asking. You two argue a lot?”

Cheryl sighed. She thought her mom was asking her about her sex life, and frankly it was not a subject she was alright to share, even less now while she was in the middle of a restaurant, with her brother and his kids. “Well, every couple fight, but nothing too serious.” She smiled, before hearing Toni walking towards them.

Cheryl shifted, wanting to give more access to Toni but was surprised to see her girlfriend sliding in her coat. “I’m going to Riverdale, there’s something wrong with Violet.” She said pressing a quick kiss on Cheryl’s lips.

“Wait, what?” The redhead asked. “What’s wrong with her?”

“I don’t know, my dad won’t tell me. Just take my food home, I’ll eat it when I get back.”

“No Toni, wait.” Cheryl said, also putting her coat on. “I’m coming with you.”

“Babe, you don’t have to.”

“I know, I want to.” Cheryl answered smiling. “I’ll E-Transfer the amount to you unless you eat it. You’re not getting a cent if all of our food isn’t there Jason.” She threatened, grabbing two more breadstick for the road.

Toni settled in the driver’s seat and laughed as Cheryl handed her one breadstick. “You’re a child.” She laughed. “A literal child.”

“I’m sorry, do you not want your breadstick?” She joked.

“Hey! Hand that over.”

-

A little less than 3 hours later, the woman pulled into Sunnyside trailer park, before making their way towards Antonio’s trailer. The pair could already hear Violet’s cries from outside, and they fasten up the pace. Toni cautiously knocked on the door, and not even a second later her dad opened it, bouncing the baby in his arms. “Antoinette, thank god, you’re here.” He sighed, happily. “Cheryl.” He smiled acknowledging the redhead.

“What wrong with her?” Toni asked scooping the baby up in her arm, giving her dad a break, watching him as he crashed on the couch.

“I don’t know.” He said taking a sip of his beer. “She’s been crying like that for a few days.”

“And you haven’t taken her to the ER!?” Toni yelled, either of rage or shock.

“With what money Antoinette? I’m broke.”

“Yeah priorities, like beer, and…” she paused opening the cabinets. “Absolutely no baby formula. Have you thought that maybe she cried because she was hungry?”

“Maybe.” He answered, clearly not giving a single fuck.

“Wow.” Toni sighed. “Well I don’t know how long she is staying with us so, don’t worry she’s in good hands.”

“Well she needs to be back tomorrow at 10 since the adoption agency is coming for her. All of this diaper changing and feeding and waking up in the middle of the night was Lucy’s job, not mine.”

Toni sobbed; he was putting Violet up for adoption. “ _Wow_ ” she started. “One hell of a father you are.” She scoffed. “Scratch that, maybe you are a father, but you will never be a real dad, this coming from one of your daughters.” Toni said, picking the car seat off the floor, leaving the door open behind her. She wanted the slam it but with Violet in one arm and the car seat in the other, the action was a little challenging, and she knew Cheryl wouldn’t slam it even if she asked her to.

Cheryl sat in the backseat with the infant while Toni drove the fastest, she could to the nearest drugstore. She bought a big can of baby formula as well as pouches of baby food, also grabbing diapers, wipes, and clothes as she did not bother to pack some. She jogged to the car the food to Cheryl who squeezed a bit out before gently putting it in Violet’s mouth, who instantly calmed down.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Cheryl said washing the baby’s forehead, while she sucked on her carrot-based purée. “She was hungry, maybe even starving.” She sighed.

“I know.” Toni said, starting the ignition. “Even if I want her to be a part of my life, I know she’ll be better off, in another family.”

Cheryl opened her mouth as to say something, but closed it right back, although she kept that thought in her mind. “Yeah she is.”

-

Toni sighed as she watched Violet smile while she was away in her dreams. When they got back to the Blossom’s residence in Riverdale, Toni prepared a few bottles for the night, while Cheryl bathed Violet, as she insisted to do so.

-

_Bath time was Cheryl’s favorite time when it came to babies, toddlers, and little kids. She loved watching their little eyes flutter as the water ran down their head, or the little smiles growing on their lips as the warm water engulfed their bodies._

_Once Toni was done with the bottles, she made dinner, considering her and Cheryl’s last meal was at 8 this morning which was almost 12 hours ago. She was pulled out of her thought when Cheryl entered the room, Violet in her arms. “Look Toni, she smells like lavender.” The redhead said, placing the baby in Toni’s extended arms._

_“Mmmm” Toni said, smelling the baby. “You smell so good!”_

_“What are you making?” Cheryl asked, re-taking Violet in her arms._

_“Eggs, and bacon. It was they only non expired food.” She sighed, flipping the egg. “I know we ate it this morning but I’m hungry.”_

_“Yeah I know, I’m starving.” Cheryl laughed._

_“Yeah and we can go to Pop’s tomorrow, on our way to the trailer.”_

_“Sure!”_

-

Toni was pulled out of her thought when Cheryl wrapped her arms around her. She hummed before leaning back into her. “Do you think she’ll have great parents?” Toni asked.

“I hope so.”

“I just want her to be happy, you know. But then again, she’s gonna be with people who actually want her in their family.”

“Toni…” Cheryl started, but immediately caught herself.

The redhead chew on her lower lip out of nervousness, while Toni turned around to face her. “Toni what?” the brunette asked. “Toni, stop being pathetic? Or is it Toni she’ll be great stop whining?”

Cheryl sighed. “It was more as a; Toni, let’s adopt her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😮 who expected that ?? 😛


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 babyyyyyy!!
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter, and as always, I didn't double check for typos/spelling.
> 
> Catch me on twitter/insta @rivergreysbella
> 
> Enjoy ! :)

Toni blinked once, then twice. She did not count the seconds, but all of it felt like she had been staring at Cheryl for an eternity. _Did her girlfriend just asked to adopt Violet?_ Toni thought she might’ve been hallucinating.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I just thought…” Cheryl started. “I thought it might’ve crossed your mind.”

Toni took a breath in. Obviously adopting Violet crossed her mind, but never had she expected the thought also crossing Cheryl’s mind. “We just got back together. We just moved in together.”

“It’s okay, Toni. You don’t want to-”

“-I want to.” The brunette blurted. “It’s a baby, are we ready for this?”

“Well, someone once told me nobody is truly ready for a baby, you just try your best.” The redhead said, quoting the words Toni used on her, in her moment of panic.

The brunette smiled at the words, while her eyes watered. Damn did she love Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. “Can we even adopt her, we’re not married, we’re not even engaged.”

“Then you’ll adopt her.” Cheryl said. “Legally, you’ll adopt her and once we get married, we’ll add my name to her legal guardian.” She smiled.

“Is it that easy?”

“We can fight it to be.”

“So…” Toni started. “It’s a girl?”

“It’s a girl.” Cheryl laughed, before kissing Toni.

-

One stomach full of Pop’s breakfast and the girls were on their way to Antonio’s, they were just hoping he would agree to sing all legal rights of Violet to Toni. This time, Cheryl was the one driving, while Toni nervously bit on her fingernails.

“We’ll have to baby proof the house.” She blurted, getting a nod from Cheryl. “We don’t even have a nursery.”

“Babe.” Cheryl said, sliding her hand into Toni’s, also stopping her from bite her nails to blood. “We’ll be fine” she breathed.

“How can you be so sure, so confident?”

“I try my best.” Cheryl said before putting the car on park. “Ready?” she asked Toni.

“No, but if I don’t do it now, I won’t ever do it.”

Toni quietly shut her door, before unclipping Violet’s car seat to the base, hoping to leave with her in the backseat. She interlocked her fingers with Cheryl’s as the redhead knocked on the door, before being invited in by Antonio. A woman was sitting at the end of the table fidgeting with a pen.

“Is this Violet?” She asked eyeing the baby.

“Yeah, she is.” Cheryl smiled.

“Okay so here, Antonio, it says you sign away all legal rights of Violet away.” The woman said, pushing a document in front of the man.

“Wait!” Toni yelled, not loud enough to wake up the baby, but loud enough to be heard. “I want to adopt her.”

“What about red over there?” he asked

“We’re not married, so until we are, **I** want to be her legal guardian. **I** want to be her mom.” She said, her breath stopping as she saw her father shook his head.

“I don’t want to see her.” He said

“Fine! Sign the papers and we’re gone!” Toni started to cry. “Dad, you barely ever gave me anything in life.” She said her voice cracking. “Please, _please_ , give me the most wonderful gift I could ever ask for. Give me _my daughter_.”

Antonio did dare to look at Toni, maybe because if he did, he would cry to and he did not want to. “I know you’ve changed, and you accept my sexuality now, but for years you didn’t, and today you can take it back, kind of. Let me adopt her.”

“You will leave me alone?” He asked. “I’m planning to move to Alaska, so we won’t bump into each other, but I don’t want you to call me, text me, or anything else.”

Toni nodded. “Sign these papers, making me Violet’s mom and we have a deal.” She breathed. “Don’t sign them and I’ll cling to you, I’ll follow you and I’ll be at every damn corner. You know she’ll be good with us.”

“Hand me the pen.”

And just like that, they were 3. The whole experience is still a blur in Toni’s head, her dad picking up the pen, before she signed her name, agreeing to all terms. Cheryl opening the front door, Violet’s car seat (and Violet), in one hand before clipping her back into place while Toni sat down in the passenger’s side.

She heard the door to her left open, but she still jumped a little when Cheryl placed her hand in her back. Toni tried to smile, but instead she started to cry, trying to control the loudness not to wake up her sister- _her daughter_ – in the back seat.

“It’s okay, Tee Tee.” Cheryl said, pressing kisses on Toni’s forehead, letting the stress wash away. Once Toni stopped to cry, Cheryl wiped away her tears, reaching for the wipes in Violet’s diaper bag, offering one to Toni, to wash her face.

“We have a daughter.” She said out loud, not really to Cheryl, but to herself.

“We do.”

“We have a daughter…” she repeated before turning her gaze to Cheryl. “So, are you mommy or mama?”

-

On the same day, just later in the afternoon, the girls went shopping. They went to many clothing stores and Cheryl guaranteed _their daughter_ would be the cutest baby in the whole world. Just the thought of having kids with Cheryl sent butterflies in Toni’s stomach, now actually having Violet now as their daughter was still unbelievable. Then after buying way too many outfits, the girls went to Babies R’ Us, to buy furniture.

“So…” Cheryl started looking at the changing tables, Violet sound asleep in the cart. “Veronica and Sawyer as godparents?”

Toni grinned, before her look washed away. “Actually, I was thinking Veronica and Jason.” She smiled. “Violet is your daughter too.”

Cheryl sighed. “Or do you not want Jason as her godfather?” Toni asked, confused.

“I feel like he’s gonna judge.” Cheryl said. “We were together, then we weren’t, then we were, then we weren’t, and no we are back together, and in less than a few months, we started to date, we moved in together, and we adopted a baby, and I don’t need his judgmental thoughts right now.” She sighed once again. “I know, we’re moving fast, but like this- this isn’t new. We’ve were together for almost eight years and we just picked up where we were. It’s not like I’m doing all of this with a stranger.”

Toni slid her arms around her and pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I know my love, but I still feel like you should talk to him, maybe he would be honored to be Vi’s godfather.”

Cheryl forced a smile on her face. “Maybe.” They stayed in silence for a few minutes. “I was thinking to change her name.” Cheryl said, getting a confused look from Toni. “Still Violet, but instead of Antonia I thought we could change it to Lucy; Violet Lucy Topaz?”

Toni smiled. “Violet Lucy _Blossom_ -Topaz.”

“Well until I can put my name on the adoption certificate, let’s just settle with one surname.”

“Don’t worry, it won’t be that long.”

“Oh, are you planning something I am not aware of Miss Topaz?”

“Maybe I am Miss Blossom, but you won’t know until it happens.” Toni smiled, giving a quick kiss to Cheryl, since they were in a baby store, she couldn’t do everything she wanted to do. “Besides, you already told me; yes, so…”

“Is it weird I gave you the answer before you asked me the question?”

“Maybe a little.”

-

Let’s just say Jason did not expect to be asked to be a godfather, barely 5 months after his sister and Toni got back together. A lot less to Violet, who he still considered being Toni’s baby sister. “You two just got back together Cheryl! This is nonsense!” He yelled.

Cheryl got defensive. “How long were you with Polly before **she** got pregnant with the twins?” she asked.

“Almost 6 years, Cher, you know this!”

“Except you weren’t” she said. “You two broke up after high-school for almost three year. You were with her two months went she got pregnant, we didn’t make a deal out of it because you two knew each other, better than anybody else did, so why is it okay for your condom to break but its not for me to want a baby, to give one a better life?” she sighed.

“Because Polly didn’t abandon me on my death bed.”

Cheryl chuckled probably out of anger. “You still have a grudge against her?”

“How can’t I?”

“You know, she’s the one who suggested asking you to be Violet’s godfather, because I didn’t want to at first, maybe I should’ve pushed harder on my thoughts.” Cheryl said grabbing her coat. “You have a niece now, Jason, and Toni is her mom, whether you want it or not.”

Cheryl quickly walked home running to Toni’s arms as soon as she opened the front door. Judging by her reaction, Toni knew the talk with Jason didn’t go well, luckily, she also knew their respective best-friends wouldn’t give them any crap and accept the title with open arms.

-

After dinner, and after receiving a text from Veronica, that yes both her and Sweet Pea were at home, Cheryl, Toni, and Violet all buckled up in the car and drove over there. Veronica opened the front door, a smile on her face before dropping on her knees to get the baby out of her car seat.

“Are you spending the night at your sister?” she asked the baby, as if she would answer her.

“Actually…” Toni started, taking back Violet in her arms, afraid Veronica would drop her at the new. “She is spending all of her next 18 years of nights over… With her mothers’…”

Veronica’s jaw dropped to the floor. “What?”

“We adopted her.” Cheryl said.

The married couple faces stayed blank for a few second before the biggest smile appeared on their faces, Veronica ran to Cheryl and hugged her so tight before she started to cry, while Sweet Pea pulled both Toni and Violet into a gentle hug.

“You have a baby!” Veronica sobbed, making Cheryl laugh.

“Gee, keep your tears for the good stuff, won’t you? Cheryl said, confusing Veronica, while Toni unzipped Violet’s coat, revealing a onesie which read ‘Will you be my godparents’ on it.

The raven-haired woman jumped up and down repeating ‘yes, yes, yes’, pulling Cheryl into a quick hug, then Toni, before taking the baby into her arms and giving her tons of kisses. Sweet Pea’s reaction was nice too but was a bit small compared to his wife’s (then again, Veronica’s reaction was kinda hard to beat).

“You don’t know this yet, but you have the best god parents ever, missy.” Veronica said cuddling the infant into her chest, rocking back and forth until Violet fell asleep.

The new moms stayed over for a bit a talked about life before realizing how late it already was, and considering they still had to finish the crib, they went home immediately. By the time the crib was secured, Violet was sleeping, and the couple had showered it was almost 3 am and nothing in this world felt more right.

If you asked Cheryl, or Toni, 7 months ago, where they would be today, they probably would’ve answered something completely different, but here they were, into their new house, with a baby.

_Their baby_

After 8 long years of waiting for their family, it was finally here. A whole new chapter of their life was starting, and the women were as equally excited as they were terrified.

Cheryl laid on her side, facing Toni watching her features as the brunette fell asleep, or so Cheryl thought, before she noticed to corner smile forming on Toni’s lips. “Baby, I can’t sleep with you staring at me like this.” She chuckled.

Cheryl didn’t pull her gaze away. “What is it, babe?” Toni asked, opening her eyes, feeling Cheryl’s on her.

“Will you marry me?” Cheryl asked, making Toni pull her head up.

“What?” Toni asked, not sure it was real.

“Marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams of happiness*


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd to last chapter guys 😢  
> As always I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter  
> You can always catch me on twitter/insta @rivergreysbella  
> Enjoy ! 💓

She said yes. Toni had said yes, and Cheryl reached into her bedside table and pulled out the Topaz’s ring before sliding it on Toni’s finger. Toni thought she might’ve been hallucinating, Cheryl thought so too. They were in their bed, in their house, with their daughter and they were engaged. All of it seemed like a fantasy, except it was happening.

This was real life.

Toni was the first to wake up in the morning, she quickly, and quietly, fed and dressed Violet up, before leaving with the baby, rushing to the jewelry store wanting to also buy Cheryl a ring. Never in a million-year Toni thought Cheryl would be the one to pop the question, but she did.

Cheryl asked her to marry her while they were in their bed, almost sleeping. Nothing too fancy, just them together, starting a new journey into parenthood, and yet it was at the most beautiful moment the brunette could’ve thought of.

Toni immediately knew which ring she was going to buy her _fiancée._ She knew Cheryl would absolutely love the pear cut ruby pearl, which sat on top of the white gold band, Toni just bought. The brunette turned towards the baby, showing her the ring in the box.

“Do you think Che- Mommy, will like it?” she asked the baby, who smiled at her in return. “I agree, I also think she will love it.”

The brunette then rushed back home, grabbing breakfast on her way, wanting to put the newly bought ring on her fiancée’s finger. Toni sneaked back into the house, letting Violet out, putting her in her swing before quietly walking to Cheryl, who was still sound asleep, kissing her until she woke up.

The redhead smiled and stretched, smelling the food all the way from the kitchen. “So that’s where you went.” Cheryl said getting up. “I heard the door closing so I went to check on Vi, making sure she was with you.”

“She’s in her swing.” Toni answered. “She had a lot to say, this morning. Strong opinions.”

“Well this will be nice for the next 18 years.” Cheryl laughed. “Still can’t believe we actually adopted her.”

“I know, this seems so crazy and unreal. We’re parents, and engaged, but I notice you are not wearing a ring though…”

“Well that’s up to my fiancée to put a ring on it.”

“What is your fiancée doing?” Toni gasped, joking. “If I were her, I wouldn’t wait and buy you a ring.” She said taking the box out of her back pocket. “Maybe this one.”

Cheryl’s jaw dropped at the sight of the ring. “Toni…”

“I love you.” Toni said kissing her forehead. “I’d ask you to marry me, but I think we’ve already established the fact that we’re engaged.” She said, pulling a chuckle out of Cheryl, while she slipped the band on.

The brunette pushed herself closer to the redhead until their lips met, opening their mouth their tongues moving together. Cheryl’s hand traveled up to cup Toni’s neck, pulling her closer, while Toni crossed her arms behind the body in front of her. The tanned fingers reached for the pajama shorts waistband, before being interrupted by cries coming for the living room.

“Your daughter needs a diaper change.” Toni said, grabbing a handful of Cheryl’s backsides.

“On it.” Cheryl smiled before giving Toni one last peck. “Don’t you think we’re done with this; I want my engagement sex tonight.”

“We have a four-months-old, this isn’t up to us!” Toni laughed, also leaving the bedroom.

-

  
Toni was right, having sex was not up to them anymore. The woman tried slipping away while Violet was asleep but were always interrupted before the real fun could start.

Toni was sat on the couch, her legs threw on Cheryl’s lap, while she edited some of her pictures for Bloom. The brunette stopped her doing and looked at the redhead, who was lost in her thoughts on her phone. “Maybe we could do it right here, right now.” Toni suggested, bringing her fiancée’s attention towards her.

Cheryl’s eyes shot into Toni’s. “Violet’s right here.” She nervously chuckled, pointing to the baby in the playpen.

“So what? It’s not like she knows what we’re doing!”

“Antoinette Laurie Topaz!” Cheryl said. “We are not having sex while our daughter is in the room.” She scolded

“Come on babe…” Toni said, crawling up the couch, pulling Cheryl in to lay between her legs. “She won’t even notice.”

Toni unbuttoned the redhead’s jeans and worked her hand into the gab created. The tanned fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves, pulling a moan out of Cheryl. With her free hand, Toni reached for her fiancée’s breast, squeezing it lightly at the same pace she rubbed circles.

“Toni…” Cheryl moaned. “I- Stop. I can’t do this; Violet is looking right at us.”

The brunette directed her gaze on the baby, noticing two little eyes locked on her. “Yeah, that’s weird.”

Cheryl ran to the baby after she re-buttoned her pants, holding her in her arms before joining Toni on the couch. “How do you think my mom will react?” she asked the brunette.

“I don’t know, Cher. We should invite her over for dinner, and tell her then, before Jason says anything.”

The pair had not told Penelope about their new daughter, meaning the woman still thought Violet was Toni’s baby sister. After her episode with her twin brother the previous night, Cheryl didn’t feel like getting any other negative energy, wanting to be happy in moments like these.

“Yeah, but how do you say to your mom: Hey guess what? I got engaged and we adopted a baby.” Cheryl sighed

“Exactly like that.”

“This is not funny, Toni.”

“And I’m being serious. Let’s not make this a big deal.”

“Alright…”

-

Turns out, once again, Toni was right. Penelope was delighted to see the ring on her daughter’s finger and asked if they were gonna give her some grandbabies, to which Cheryl replied she already has a grandbaby, before explaining the adoption process.

Penelope had also told Cheryl she was going to talk to Jason, telling him how irresponsible and childish his behavior was. The man knocked on his sister’s door later in the day, wanting to apologize, and also wanting to hold his niece. Juniper and Dagwood were more than happy to be getting a cousin, and while the twins and Violet watched cartoons, Cheryl asked her brother if he would walk her down the aisle, showing him her engagement ring. Luckily, Jason agreed to it, saying how beautiful of a bride she would make, and Toni could do nothing more than agree.

A few days later, it was time to let the best man and maid of honor know there was a wedding coming up. Veronica cried once more, holding her goddaughter in her arms while she cried, when Sweet Pea and Toni chugged a beer in honor of her getting (finally) engaged.

Veronica helped with the wedding a lot, considering how she just went through all of this. The lists, the food, the caterer, the music, everything. But she was more than happy to help, or to watch Violet while her moms worked on their wedding.

August 6th 2033, a little more than a year from now, the pair would finally get married. They were (almost) sure Violet would be walking by then, and she would be able to be their ring bearer, while Juniper and Dagwood would be their flower girl/boy. When they went back to Riverdale a few months later, Toni asked her grand-father to walk her down the aisle, and the man agreed instantly, crying as he held on tight to his grand-daughter.

Cheryl also cried that day, not because she saw Thomas crying but because she went to see her dad. For the first time in many, many years, she finally gathered the strength to go see her dad. She told him all about her life, how good it was but how much she hoped he would still be here. She told him about Toni’s accident, how it changed her life, about her leukemia and how she kicked its ass again, about his grand-daughter and how cute she was, even at 6 months, and finally about her upcoming wedding, how she wished he would’ve been the one to give her to Toni, but also how she knew he was still with her, even if he wasn’t alive anymore.

The same day, when they all got home, Violet said ‘Mama’ for the first time. Their baby said her first word, and they cried once again, but this time these were happy tears. Cheryl sighed and laughed mentioning how now she knew how to pronounce these words, she wouldn’t stop saying them for the rest of their lives, while Toni teased her the baby said ‘mama’ and not ‘mommy’ which meant she clearly was the favorite.

Then the girls’ life started to fly by, and their stress was getting heavier. Violet’s first birthday was right around the corner. Somehow, it was already October and in less than a week, their baby would be turning one. The toddler was not walking yet, and her moms hoped she would, before their wedding. Luckily, the bid day was still 10 months away, giving their daughter plenty of time to learn how to walk, or even run.

On Violet’s birthday, Cheryl woke up at 6 to decorate the house with ladybug, considering this was the theme of her party. Not even 30 minutes later she heard Violet screaming her name from her bedroom and she made the breakfast before waking up Toni. Cheryl sneaked in the room, the birthday girl in her arms, before the pair jumped on the brunette awaking her.

Toni extended her arms, grabbing her daughter. “Happy Birthday baby!” she said kissing the toddler, before also giving a kiss to Cheryl.

Violet decided to cuddle into her mama’s chest and Cheryl ran to the kitchen to grab their breakfast, deciding to eat in bed that morning. Toni turned on the cartoons and sang the theme song as the toddler bounced her head to the music. The redhead returned a few minutes later three plates in a tray, as well as two cups of coffee, and a bottle of milk.

Cheryl quickly ate her breakfast and returned to her decorations, while Toni stayed behind and fed bites of chocolate chips pancakes to Violet who was more interested in her cartoons than her food. Once the toddler finished eating, Toni bathed her, before dressing her in ladybug suspenders and pulling her hair up in pigtails.

The brunette only turned around for a few seconds, but when she turned back, she noticed how the birthday girl was walking away, joining her other mom in the living room.

“Cher!” Toni screamed, not loud enough to startle Violet. “Don’t freak out but come in the hall.” She said, following the toddler from a far.

Toni noticed to change in Cheryl’s face going from confusion, to excitement as she entered the hall, finding Violet walking towards her, looking like a Disney character. “Look at my little ladybug!” she said kneeling down, so the toddler could walk in her arms.

“I don’t think my heart’s beating anymore.” The brunette answered, sadness starting to appear on her face.

“Don’t cry.” Cheryl barked. “If you cry, I’m gonna cry, and then she’ll cry”

Violet had developed this habbit of crying whenever somebody close to her was crying, especially her moms, which was kinda hard considering how big of a cry baby both Toni and Cheryl were. Toni quickly wiped her tears, not wanting to make her baby cry.

“Nap.” Violet said rubbing her eyes, bringing back her moms’ attention towards her.

“You’re tired my love?” Cheryl asked, looking at her watch. “I guess we could all take a nap, the guests are not gonna be here for another 4 hours.”

Toni was the first to wake up from their nap, Violet safely tucked between her and Cheryl. She looked over at the time. It was noon, and she was hungry. It didn’t take much longer for Cheryl to wake up, with Violet, and after lunch, guests slowly started to arrive.

Veronica and Sweet Pea were the first one to arrive, helping the women with the finishing touches. The next one were Jason, Polly and the twins, who were now close to 11 years-old, followed by Penelope, and finally all of the other guests, mostly friends from work but also Betty and Jughead who also now had a baby girl named Juliet, who was 9 months old.

When the party was over, and the cake was washed from behind Violet’s ear (seriously how did she end up with frosting there?), Cheryl laid in her bed, Toni’s face buried in her neck, thinking about how great her life was. How different she thought it would’ve been, 2 years ago.

Thinking back on it, it was obvious that she and Toni would end up together, but just how fast life changes still amazed her. She blinked and thought about how far, yet how close her wedding was.

When she woke up, it was already August and she was waiting to walk down the aisle, and officially be Mrs. Blossom-Topaz.


End file.
